Hollywood Heights If Things Were Different
by xXJustaWriterxX
Summary: Well this is just a weird story about what would happen if Loren's life was completely different. Review and tell me what you think! Not a very good summary but read on to find out more
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is a lot different than regular Hollywood heights, I figured changing it up a little would be fun, I'm just going to see where this goes, let me know if y'all like it, if you do I'll be sure to write more! Plus this is my first fanfiction, so let me know what I should do differently in order to make it better! (I don't own any rights to Hollywood heights or the characters in it)

Prologue:

Loren

Loren walked out of the movie theater closely behind Melissa, her best friend, she had to stay close behind, or she might get lost, or walk in to an unfortunate situation. Seeing as Loren was blind it was hard for her to get around, it didn't stop her from going to her secret spot though, she had put a rope down on the railing of the steps so she knew where she was going, even though she knew that route by heart. Loren's Mom was slightly overprotective; because Loren was blind her Mom thought she would always be getting herself into trouble. But the truth was Loren was more responsible and better guided then normal 17 year old girls. Loren was thinking all of this and hoping her Mom might be busy with her boyfriend, and not notice if she walks to her secret spot. Loren and her Mom lived in a cabin up in the hills most of the year, Loren went to a small school with not too many people. Living in the cabin was much easier for Loren then living in the city like they did 2 months of the year, so Nora could settle business matters and work on several projects that take living near more stores for. Loren was hoping this year, since she was turning 18 soon, Nora would let her stay alone in the cabin for the two months she'll be gone. She sighed thinking this all over, she had almost lost Mel when she was lost in thought, she listened closely and found the sound of Mel's heels clicking, and she was a bit ahead so Loren sped up. When Mel looked over and saw her speeding to keep up, she slowed down.

Melissa: You need to keep up Lo, you know I'm not a slow walker and your Mom will kill me if I lose you!

Loren: I know Mel it's just I was thinking maybe my Mom will let me stay in the cabin by myself while she takes care of her business in the city?

Melissa: Hate to break it to you Lo, but fat chance, you know how over protective your Mom is.

Loren: But come on when she leaves I'll be 18, old enough to legally live on my own.

Melissa: True, well you should ask your Mom, you know she'll listen no matter what.

Loren: Yeah I know, you mind taking me home? I want to go on a walk.

Melissa: Yeah sure.

Melissa drives Loren up the hill her house is on and lets her out. Loren pulls out her stick she uses to feel around and starts walking up the trail to her secret spot. She follows the steps up and finds her tree, and sits down next to it. She smells the air, it's always so clean and fresh here, she loved it, it's where all of her best songs are written. She knew what it looked like up here, she had been here before, before the accident where she lost her vision for good. She hears faint footsteps behind her.

Loren: Who's there?

Eddie

Eddie was walking up the path he always walked up when he was confused or angry or sad. When did his life get so complicated? He had broken up with Chloe months ago, why wouldn't she leave him alone? Didn't she get that it was over, and there was no possible way of them getting back together. Chloe had cheated on him, with multiple guys, it hurt him so bad, and if she hadn't cared enough not to cheat him, why did she want him back? That question kept swimming around in his head, but he knew the answer, his money. Eddie was a rock star, he had a large amount of money that Chloe wanted. He walked to his spot and saw a girl with sunglasses sitting there, before he could say anything she whipped her head around and said "Who's there?"

Eddie: Um hi, sorry to interrupt your thinking.

Loren: It's ok, you're Eddie Duran right? I mean I think that's your voice.

Eddie: Yeah um…

He was standing right in front of her why didn't she know who he was? It suddenly struck him that she must be blind it kind of made sense how fast she heard him behind her.

Loren: Oh ok cool, I love your music.

Loren pictured him in her head she had seen a few pictures of him before the accident, but he was probably much older now, last time she saw him he was like 15.

Eddie: Mind if I sit down?

Loren: Of course not, but can I ask you why you're here?

Eddie: Well it's kind of my secret spot.

Loren: No kidding? It's my secret spot too

Eddie: Well then I guess we'll have to share it's not my place to kick pretty girls out of their secret spots.

Loren: Well aren't you sweet, but I should probably get going soon, my Mom will freak out if I'm not home before dark.

Eddie: Ok, where do you live?

Loren: Well just down the steps and a little ways down the trail.

Eddie: You got here all by yourself?

Loren: Of course I did, why wouldn't I be able to?

Eddie: I just thought that you were um, blind.

Loren: Yeah does that mean I can't get places by myself? I'm not stupid it's not hard to follow a trail and walk up some steps.

Eddie: Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that it's just-

Loren: Yeah it's ok bye.

She stood up and walked down the stairs, her stick tapping the steps on the way down.

Eddie thinks to himself: Smooth I really screwed it up with her.

He suddenly turns around and yells: Wait I didn't get your name!

She yells back: Loren!

Eddie thinking: Hmm Loren I think I want to know Loren.

Enjoy and please review


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok here's the next chapter, sorry if the last one was short. Please review I need to know if I'm doing this right.**

Loren

Loren woke up the next morning in a panic she had had the same nightmare as always, the accident that reoccurred over and over again in her head. She heard a beeping noise, that must have been coming from her phone which wasn't a normal phone it was basically something with one button that she could push to and talk to people, but only if they were calling her, she had another phone for calling people that was harder for her to use. She pressed the button and held the phone up to her face.

Loren: Hello? Is someone there?

Mel: Yeah it's Mel, what's up?

Loren: Nothing much, oh but guess who I met on my walk last night?

Mel: Hmm I don't know who?

Loren: Eddie Duran!

Mel: Omigosh are you serious Lo?

Loren: Yep, but I got in to a bit of a fight with him…

Mel: YOU MET EDDIE DURAN AND HAD A FIGHT WITH HIM?! ABOUT WHAT?!

Loren: Well he said "you got here all by yourself?" like I was a child or something!

Mel: Well did he know that you were blind?

Loren: Yeah but-

Mel: Well then Lo you can't really blame him, you are pretty independent for someone who can't see.

Loren: Yeah I guess, but it doesn't matter, not like I'll ever see him again.

Mel: Oh I think you will you'll never believe what he just posted on Twitter!

Loren: What?!

Mel: "Just met an amazing girl named Loren last night, hopefully I'll see her again soon"

Loren: Oh my gosh, that's unbelievable.

Mel: Yeah apparently you made a big impression on him.

Loren: No I bet he just feels bad for me, like a million other people.

Mel: Not everyone feels bad for you Lo. I'll bet you're going to see him again soon, whether you like it or not.

Loren blew that thought off no way a guy like Eddie Duran could like her, if it wasn't just for some charity, to make him look better by helping a little blind girl.

Eddie

Eddie had to do it, he wanted to, so he logged on to twitter and tweeted to his thousands, maybe millions of followers. He wanted to see Loren again, he didn't know why he just did. After he tweeted the message it hit him, she was blind how was she supposed to read his tweets? He put off the thought and went to talk to his dad.

Eddie: Hey pops.

Max: Oh hey son I didn't expect to see you today, thought you'd be busy with, what was it Loren?

Eddie: Yeah I kind of wish I was with her, you know we didn't talk much, but there's just something about her. But I don't know how to get in touch with her.

Max: She's a fan right?

Eddie: Yeah but…

Max: Well then I'm fairly sure she follows you on twitter.

Eddie: But pops she's kind of well…

Max: What is it son spit it out!

Eddie: Blind and I don't know how she's going to read my tweets if she can't read at all.

Max: Well that does create a little problem, but just go back to where you met her.

Eddie: That's a good idea she said she just lived a little ways away from there.

Max: Ok then, but can I ask why the interest in her?

Eddie: There's just something inside of me screaming, get to know her! I can't describe it, it's weird.

Max thinks to himself: Could be love at first sight.

Eddie: Well I'm going to head out to see if I can find this mystery girl.

Max: Ok son, be careful.

Eddie drives to his secret spot and walks up the stairs. He's disappointed when he gets there and she isn't there, but she can't always be there right? He decides to follow the trail and see where he ends up. After a few minutes of walking, and following a rope he thought she must have put there, he came to a log cabin that he hoped was hers. He spent a few minutes pacing in front of her house deciding what to do. He knew it would probably freak her out that he just showed up to her house, but he had to see her again, he didn't know why but it felt like they had an instant connection. The way she talked something about her made Eddie want to talk to her for hours. So he walked up to the door, and just as he was about to knock a woman walked out typing something on her phone. She ran right into Eddie.

Nora: Oh hi, aren't you Eddie Duran?

Eddie: Yeah um I'm here to see Loren.

Nora: Ok… I'm her mom, Nora.

She shakes Eddie's hand and looks at him suspiciously.

Eddie: Is Loren here?

Nora: Yeah she's upstairs let me go get her.

Loren

Loren had heard the door open and figured it was her Mom going to run to the store or something. When she heard someone coming upstairs to her room she stood up quickly. Her mom walked in, she could tell by the smell of her perfume.

Nora: Um Loren Eddie Duran is downstairs and he says he's here to talk to you.

Loren: Are you serious? How did he get here?

Nora: I have no idea, since when have you been hanging out with Eddie Duran?

Loren: I met him last night at my secret spot, but why would he come to my house?

Nora: I don't know, but I have a meeting at work in 10 minutes, so I'll be back in a couple hours or so, be careful Loren.

That's what her Mom always tells her before she leaves, be careful. Loren slowly walked down the stairs after her Mom, feeling the railing, making sure she doesn't trip.

Eddie: Hi Loren

End of Chapter 2

**AN: I might add a few other characters into the next chapter, who should I add? Right now it's pretty basic. Eddie, Loren, Nora, and Max, though Chloe was mentioned so she'll definitely be added soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I might be adding a few chapters today, just because it's Saturday and I'm bored, ha well tell me what you think.**

Eddie

She walked down the stairs, and looked amazing just like she did last night.

Eddie thinks: It feels like I've known her for much longer then a day, even though I barely know anything about her.

When she gets to the bottom of the stairs Eddie calls out.

Eddie: Hey Loren

He watches as she makes his way towards her voice.

Loren: Um hi Eddie, what are you doing here?

Eddie: Well I really wanted to talk to you, I tried sending a tweet out for you until I remembered you probably don't tweet very much.

Loren: Yeah well my friend Mel told me about it, how did you know where I live?

Eddie: You told me you lived just a little way down the trail, I followed this rope that looked like your work to me.

Loren: Well aren't you a regular detective?

Eddie chuckles: I'd like to think so, do you want to go get lunch?

Loren: Um sure not like I have anything better to do. But I have to call my Mom first, she'll kill me if she doesn't know where I am.

Eddie: Ok I'll wait.

He watches as Loren walks into the other room, he waits looking around the cabin. He doesn't see any pictures of Loren when she was little, just from the recent couple of years, all with her sunglasses on. He's looking around at all the photographs when Loren walks back in.

Loren: Ok she said I could go, but if I'm not back by 3, she might call the police on you, so I'd be careful if I were you.

Eddie laughs: Ok well let's get going then.

Loren: Let me just grab my bag.

Eddie watches as Loren walks up the stairs towards her room.

Loren

Loren goes into the other room and grabs her phone to call people. It had 9 buttons on it, each with a different person's number in each. Number 1 was her Mom. She finds the button and presses it.

Nora: Hey sweetie, what's up?

Loren: Uh nothing Mom just wondering if Eddie could take me out to lunch?

Nora: Um sweetie I'm not sure if that's such a great idea-

Loren: Come on, one lunch won't hurt.

Nora: Ok but be careful, don't get lost and be back by three!

Loren: Ok Mom bye.

Loren hangs up the phone and walks into the other room. She can smell Eddie's cologne right in front of her. She tells him the news and walks up the stairs to get her bag, and her walking stick. She folds it up and tucks it into her bag, then walks down the stairs towards the sound of Eddie's breathing.

Loren: Ok, I'm ready where's your car?

Eddie: Oh it's down the trail, parked by our secret spot.

Loren walks out the door, with Eddie following close behind her. She pulls out her walking stick and taps it on the rope as she walks down the trail every so often, to make sure she's going the right way. She could feel Eddie walking behind her, and she could feel his eyes on her, he was waiting for her to mess up so he could help her, she could feel it, she didn't like that feeling it made her feel weak like she needed someone to help her all the time. Ever since she had lost her vision she had felt like that, why did her Dad do this? Not only rob her of her self-confidence, but of her vision? She pushed the thought down in her mind, if she thought about that she would think about that night, which usually made her freak out. When they got to the end of the trail, she felt Eddie grab her hand and lead her towards his car. He opened the door for her and she got in and sat down. His car smelled brand new, like it had barely been used. She heard him open the door on the other side, get in, then start the engine. They were backing up, than going forward. Loren would give anything to see, to see Eddie, to see her Mom and to see where they were going. All because of her dad she couldn't drive, or tweet, or read or anything anymore.

Eddie

As they were walking up the trail Eddie could see her thinking, she was biting her lip while she tapped on the rope with her stick. Eddie knew she didn't really want his help, but he had to help her in to the car so he reached for her hand and led her into the passenger's side. He got in, backed up and drove her to his favorite restraint, Rumor. When they got there he helped her out then led her into the restaurant, she didn't like this and Eddie knew it, but he was going to get her to like it. He wanted to know all about Loren or at least her last name even. They sat down at their table and were handed menus. Eddie picked up his and started looking through it trying to decide what to get, he didn't notice Loren looking very confused and embarrassed. When he looked up he immediately hated himself.

Eddie: Oh I'm sorry, what would you like to eat? They have just about everything here.

Loren: Um, just lasagna, they probably have that right?

Eddie: Yeah of course.

Eddie noticed Loren's cheeks turn red; he decided to take this time to get to know her.

Eddie: So um you know we never formally met.

Loren: Oh yeah I'm sorry, I'm Loren Tate.

Eddie was hoping she might say something else so he inquired: So where are you from Loren Tate?

Loren: Well, my Mom and I used to live in the city, until, well until a lot of things happened, and she decided it would be better if we moved up to the cabin. So now I just go to a very small school in a very small town.

Eddie: Well I'd love to live around all that wildlife it's so beautiful up there.

Loren: Yeah I wish I could see it again.

Eddie nearly slaps himself for being so inconsiderate. But he does notice she said again, so she must have been able to see at some point in her life. He wanted to get to know her, he needed to get to know her.

Eddie: I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw that in your face like that-

Loren: No it's ok, it's just hard sometimes, have you ever wanted something so bad that you go crazy? Well it makes me feel like that.

Eddie knew the feeling he felt the same way when his mom had died, he wanted her back so bad.

Eddie: I know what you mean, when my mom died I could still see her standing over me playing piano, and I wanted her back so bad, but she wasn't coming back.

Loren: Yeah that's how it is, I just wish- never mind

Eddie: What?

Loren: Nothing, I just met you I shouldn't tell you.

Eddie understood but he needed to know all about Loren Tate.

Loren

She had almost told him, she was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him, she had almost told him about her dad. A secret that not even Mel knew about. It was between her, her mom and the police. Well I guess her dad as well. She decided to change the subject.

Loren: So what about you? Where did you go grow up?

Eddie: Well most of my childhood I was on the road with my Mom and Dad, touring with them. I was homeschooled. Until high school when I got put in a fancy private school.

Loren: Yeah I remember seeing a picture of you with your Mom and Dad when you were in high school. I guess that's what I picture you as right now, a 15 year old boy.

Loren felt stupid for saying that, but then again she didn't feel stupid when she was with Eddie. She felt like she could say anything and he wouldn't laugh, he would only listen.

Eddie: Oh so you could um see?

Loren: Yeah at one point, but now I can't and that's all that matters, I try not to dwell on the past.

Loren was building the walls higher and higher by the second, the walls that surrounded her heart, that protected it from opening up to other people. The waiter came to the table, Loren could hear him walking up, then she heard Eddie order, she ordered too.

Loren thinking: Why do I feel like I've known him for years when I've only known him for a day, and barely one. He makes me feel safe like everything will be ok, but I can't fall for him because when I do I'll end up getting hurt. Just like with my dad, I can't let him in.

Melissa

Melissa still lived in the city. She and Loren had kept their friendship up the past seven years, despite everything that had happened. Melissa wasn't even sure what had happened with Loren, she never opened up. Melissa could tell on the inside she was screaming, and she had tried to help but Loren always pushed her away. She had a feeling it had something to do with her dad. Whenever Loren slept over at her house, she always woke up sweating and shaking. Melissa never told Loren, but she could hear in her sleep saying "Daddy no!" All these thoughts were going through her head as she drove to the café to get lunch. She opened the door to walk in and ran right into someone.

Melissa: Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention.

Ian: No it's ok I'm Ian nice to meet you.

Melissa: Melissa, but you can call me Mel.

Ian: Well nice to meet you Mel, now if you excuse me.

Melissa watched Ian walk away.

Melissa thinks: Well he was nice.

Then Melissa went and got lunch, not even giving a second though to Ian, even though he was going to change her life eventually, and she didn't even know it.

Ian

Ian had just picked up lunch and was on his way to his hotel when he ran into her. She was gorgeous he thought, but he tried to keep his distance and keep walking. He didn't need a distraction right now, it was the last thing he needed, and he would only be in L.A for another week. So he kept walking he had dinner with Eddie at 6, he just needed to find something to do before then. So he walked to the park to take some pictures, just clicking the pictures took all of his attention, he forgot about Melissa, for now anyways.

Eddie

She was close to opening up, he could see it in her eyes. She wanted to tell him. But he respected her and decided to let her tell him on her own time. Something had happened that hurt her, he could hear it in her voice, he wanted to heal that hurt and fix her heart. It might take some time but he would learn all about Loren Tate. When lunch was over he looked at his watch, 2:30 he had to take her home now, or her mom would freak out. So he stood up, and watched Loren do the same, then he took her hand and led her to the car. They both got in and drove back to Loren's cabin.

Eddie thinks as Loren gets out of the car and slowly walks to her house, tapping the road as she goes: I wish I could stay here with her for hours longer, but I have to go get ready for Ian to show up.

So Eddie drove to his penthouse, ordered dinner and sat down waiting, thinking about Loren Tate.

End Chapter 3

**AN: Ok just review, sorry if this it too long, sometimes I just write and write and don't know when to stop. (I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters in it)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok so I have 6 followers! I'll write for those 6 followers if they still want more! Just review telling me whether or not I should continue this plotline or not. And follow please! :) **

Loren

Loren was walking back into her house, thinking about Eddie.

Loren thinking: Why is it so easy to talk to him, he's different from any other person I've ever met, but why? I can't find any reason why I just want to scream my past to him. To tell him everything I just don't understand.

Loren walks in to her house and finds the piano. She starts playing notes. Only three people have ever heard Loren play the piano and sing, her mom, her dad and Mel. Her Mom thought she gave it up seven years ago after her accident. But truth was, music was the only thing that kept Loren sane. She had Mel and her Mom to talk to her, but she felt like no one could understand her. That is, until she met Eddie, she thought he understood her somehow. She played a bit of a song she had started writing last night. It was a bit about her hurt and he fears of life. She stopped as soon as she heard the key in the lock. Nora walked in.

Nora: Sweetheart I have some bad news.

Loren: What's wrong Mom?

Nora: Your father got out of jail on parole today.

When her mom said that, Loren fainted.

Eddie:

Eddie heard a knock on the door he walked over to the door and opened it thinking it was Ian coming a little early. He almost slammed the door shut when he saw Chloe Carter.

Eddie: What do you want Chloe? I told you I don't want anything to do with you!

Chloe: You don't want anything to do with me the love of your life, but you want to hang out with a pathetic little blind girl?

Chloe holds up a page she had printed out from the internet of Loren and Eddie eating at Rumor. The headlines read "Eddie Duran spotted on a date with an Anonymous Brunette" The story went on to show an interview with one of the waiters who used to go to high school with Loren, he said she was blind and her name was Loren Tate.

Eddie: My life is none of your business anymore! You cheated on me Chloe! You never loved me and now that I think about it, I never loved you!

Chloe: You don't mean that babe, you're just confused and angry at me I know. I'm sorry ok I didn't want you to find out like this!  
Eddie: Chloe, you didn't want me to find out at all, plus we broke up months ago can you just get out of my life?!

Chloe: This isn't over and you know it, you're mine Eddie and you always will be.

Chloe opened the door and stormed out. Eddie couldn't believe it, why wouldn't she leave him alone? He decided it was time to take legal action, she was crazy and he knew it. So he called his lawyer and filed a restraining order against her. After he had arranged for a court date, and his lawyer promised to arrange everything, he heard a knock at the door. This time he checked to make sure it was Ian. It was so he opened the door.

Ian: Hey mate what's up?

Eddie: Nothing much, just got done talking to my lawyer.

Ian: Why mate are you in trouble?

Eddie: No, just got a restraining order against Chloe.

Ian: Oh well ok, so who's this Loren girl you're tweeting about?

Eddie: Does everyone read my tweets?

Ian: Everyone who's anyone mate.

Eddie: Well she's just this girl I met last night.

Ian: You probably meet tons of crazy fan girls every night, what makes her different?

Eddie: I'm not sure, there's just something about her.

Ian starts scrolling up on this phone: Oh I see you two had lunch today.

Eddie realizes he forgot to tell him about her eyesight when Ian looks up skeptically at him.

Ian: Woah mate she's blind? That doesn't seem like your type.

Eddie: Serious Ian I can't believe you just said that, who cares?

Ian: Sorry didn't mean to make you angry, it's just your last girlfriend was some gorgeous supermodel, and now you're dating some small town girl?

Eddie: I didn't say I was dating her! We just went out for lunch.

Ian: Sure mate, if I know you you'll be dating her by the end of the week.

Eddie: I don't think so, she seems very, well guarded. Something happened to her I can tell, she was saying how she saw a picture of me when I was 15 and that's how she imagined me.

Ian: Ah so this girl could see, well I think you should invite her over to join us for dinner.

Eddie: Do you really think that's a good idea? How is she supposed to get here?

Ian: I don't know, tell her to bring a friend who could escort her.

Eddie: Hmm ok, I'll call her right now.

Eddie walks over to call Loren, until he realizes he didn't get her number.

Eddie: Dang it I forgot to ask her for her phone number.

Ian: Well hmm, why don't you look her up?

Eddie: I doubt her number will be online for everyone to see. But I'll look her up anyways. When he looks her up he sees a story from seven years before on what he believed was her accident. He immediately shuts the computer. Ian was watching from behind him and had a look of complete shock on his face.

Ian: Um mate there's your chance to see what happened to her.

Eddie: I know but I want her to tell me on her own time, when she's ready to.

Ian: Well that's really nice and all, but you still need her number.

Eddie: I know, I'll have to find out when I go and see her tomorrow.

Ian: Oh so you're not going to invite her over tonight?

Eddie: Nope guess not.

The rest of the evening Eddie and Ian spend chatting about everything that's going on in their lives. Ian finally left at midnight.

Ian: Bye mate, good luck with your girl problems.

Eddie: Thanks dude see you later, before you leave.

Loren

Loren had fainted and hit her head on the coffee table. Her head was bleeding a lot, so her mom took her to the hospital where she had to get 7 stitches in the side of her head. She was unconscious for the rest of the day, and she didn't wake up until early the next morning. When she did she was greeted by a large headache.

Loren: Ow

Nora runs over to her side: Oh sweetheart are you ok?

Loren: Yeah mom, I'm ok my head just hurts a little and that was sleep I've had in years, dreamless.

Then Loren remembered what had happened the last night and she started freaking out.

Loren: Mom is it true? Trent was let out of prison?

Nora: Yes sweetheart, but he's not allowed to come anywhere close to you.

Loren whispers: That didn't stop him last time.

Nora crying: Yes I know sweetheart it'll be ok; he doesn't know where we live we're safe.

Loren: I hope so.

The doctor walks in and says she can go home. So Nora walks Loren to the car and drives her home. Loren goes straight upstairs to her room to cry. Her father was dangerous, why had they let a dangerous man out of prison? He needed to be locked up, last time he had almost gotten her, she almost died. She heard a knock at the door downstairs and heard her Mom say "Hello Eddie, I don't think Loren is feeling good today."

Eddie: Oh ok, well could I have her phone number at least?

Nora: Ok but remember when you call, it's going to ring for a long time most likely, until she hears the beeping and can find it and answer it.

Eddie: Ok thanks.

Loren wants to be with him right now so she walks down the stairs and to the door.

Loren: I'm fine Mom, I can talk to Eddie.

Nora: Ok sweetie, I'm just going to start cooking lunch.

She walks into the other room, but Loren knew that Nora wouldn't miss this opportunity to eavesdrop. Loren walks towards the sound of Eddie's breathing and whispers to him: Let's go to our secret spot, my Mom loves to eavesdrop.

So they started walking down the trail, Loren tapping the rope as they walked, just like yesterday.

Eddie: What happened to your head Loren?

Loren: Um nothing really. I just hit my head.

Eddie: How?

Loren: I fainted, and fell and hit my head on the coffee table.

Eddie: Why did you faint?

Loren: Oh well you're just full of questions today aren't you? My Mom just gave me some scary news.

Eddie: Oh well, I don't mean to pry, but what did she say?

Loren mumbles: My Father got out of jail today.

Eddie: Oh your father was in jail? Why is it bad that he got out then, isn't he your dad?

Loren: Yes, but I wish he wasn't, you see I'm the reason he's in jail.

Loren lets a tear run down her face, but quickly wipes it away, however Eddie still noticed.

Eddie: We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to you know.

Loren: I don't know, you make me feel like I should, you make me want to tell you my whole life story.

Eddie smiled even though he knew Loren couldn't see it: You make me feel the same way.

Loren took a deep breath: I want to talk about it, can we go up?

Eddie: Of course, I want to know all about you Loren Tate.

Loren: Ok well it's a long story.

Eddie: I'm all ears.

Loren starts to tell Eddie her story, a story she hasn't talked about in years.

End Chapter 4

**AN: Ok, well in the next chapter that may or may not be up tonight depending on reviews, Loren is going to tell Eddie about her accident. Does anyone want any other characters added? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I got after chapter 4 guys, and thanks for all the other reviews as well, I may only have like 6 reviews, but at least someone's reading! Oh and thank-you to all the people who made this a favorite, or followed this story! It means a lot!**

Eddie 

She was about to tell him about her past, he could see it, it meant so much to Eddie that they had only known each other for a couple of days, and she was already to open up. They slowly walked up the steps towards their spot. He could see the worry in her face, he didn't know what she was worrying about.

Eddie: Loren, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, we could just go out and do something else.

Loren: No I think it's time I told someone, it kind of kills me to keep it inside.

By this time they had gotten to the top of the hill, Eddie walked over and sat down, then Loren sat down next to him, she took a deep breath, and started.

Loren

Loren was a nervous wreck on the inside, why was she going to tell him this terrible, dark secret from her past? She barely knew him, but then again, she felt like she had known him her whole life. So she took a deep breath and started her story.

Loren: I was eleven years old, my Dad had left again, and he always left every couple of weeks or so. Every time he left, I would hear my Mom crying in her room. I hated when she cried, it made me want to kill my Dad, and every time he left I would hope he wouldn't come back and that he would stay out of our lives for good this time. But every time he would come back, most of the time he would be drunk. That night was no exception, I heard him walk in from my room, I crept downstairs and saw my Mom holding him up she said "Trent, you need to go, and stay away this time for good, you hurt me and Loren every time you leave and I'm sick of it and so is she" I was proud of my Mom she had stood up to my dad finally. I saw him get angry, I thought he was going to hit my Mom, but instead he just stormed off. If my mom or I had known what he was going to do, we would have made him stay. I went back to bed and so did my Mom. A few hours later, I don't know how long, I smelled smoke, I ran to the door and touched the handle, and it was hot. I started to panic, I needed to get to my Mom. I went to the bathroom and grabbed a wet towel and put it over my face, like they told me to do at school. I grabbed the handle and opened the door quickly. The whole hallway was filled with flames. I turned into my Mom's room that had flames on the wall by the window, like the fire had started below her room and crept up the wall. She was gone, so I figured she had gotten out, I wasn't sure why she had left me, but I knew I had to get out. So I turned around, but the flames had swallowed the door, I looked towards the window which was also engulfed with flames. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I knew I had to think fast because the flames were getting closer and closer. I decided to jump out of the window, it was my only chance. So I took a running start and ran through the flames, and the glass then fell down. I remembered how much the flames had hurt my skin and my eyes. The ground came fast and hard, and had hurt so bad. I saw flashing lights all around me, and I heard my Mom crying, she said "Good job baby, you got out!" Then I blacked out, those lights and my Mom's crying face was the last things I saw. When I woke up, I couldn't see anything, I heard and smelled things easier though. I had read somewhere that when you lose your vision, you gain another sense. My Mom was crying, I could hear her. My whole body hurt, turns out I had gotten burned from my ankles, all the way up to my shoulders. Amazingly I didn't burn my face, which is weird, but I figured my eyes took the flames for me if that makes sense. *At this point she rolled up her jeans to show Eddie the scarred skin* I don't know what it looks like, I know it feels rough and ugly. So I figure it must look just as bad. My Mom told me that she was awake when she smelled smoke, so she walked downstairs and saw my Dad starting a fire, half the house was already on fire, she tried to get back to me, but the firemen had held her back or something. All I know was that my Dad stole my eyesight, and now he gets to be free.

Eddie stood there speechless he finally spoke up: You're the bravest person I've ever met Loren Tate, you went into the fire to try and save your Mom. Your burns look to me like a sign to show your bravery.

Loren: If I had been brave I would have stood up to my Dad before he was drunk and flame happy.

Eddie: It wasn't your fault you know Loren, it was his, he sounds crazy to me.

Loren: Yeah he probably is, I'm afraid he might get drunk and come after my Mom and I again.

Eddie: Don't worry I'm here for you, he won't hurt you while I'm around.

Then Eddie's phone went off. Loren heard him pull it out of his pocket and click some buttons.

Eddie: Oh that's my dad, he wants me to come to MK really quick, do you want to come?

Loren: Um sure, but I need to call my Mom and if it's a club there will probably be a lot of people right so I don't want to mess up and get lost or something-

Eddie: Oh it's still early, there probably will only be a couple of people there.

Loren: Ok let me call my Mom.

Eddie

Eddie couldn't believe Loren had opened up to him like that. When his phone went off it made him mad, he wanted to just sit with her and talk all day. He watched her as she pulled out her phone and pressed one button. He listened to the story she told Nora. Then he helped her up and they walked to his car. As they were driving he could hear Loren humming softly. He didn't recognize the song.

Eddie: Hey, what song are you humming?

Loren: Oh nothing, just something I wrote earlier.

Eddie: You write songs?

Loren: Yeah just a little every now and then, I learned to play before my accident everyone thinks I gave it up, well no one knows but you now I guess.

Eddie: Loren Tate, not once since I met you have you ceased to amaze me.

Loren: Why thank you.

Eddie: Ok we're here.

Eddie helps Loren out of the car and holds her hand as he guides her into the club. Eddie is immediately greeted by Max.

Max: Hi son, and who might this be.

Eddie: This pops is Loren Tate.

Loren: Hi Max, nice to meet you, my Mom was a huge fan of MK.

Max: Good to hear, nice to meet you Loren.

Eddie: So pops, what did you want to talk to me about?

Max: Well there was a little Chloe situation earlier, I got rid of her, but she sounds pretty determined.

Eddie: Yeah I know, but soon she'll get a call from my lawyer, letting her know about the restraining order I'm filing against her.

Max: As long as she's out of your life for good, do you want to sit down?

Eddie: Yeah sure.

Eddie leads Loren over to a chair, where she sits down, then, he sits down next to her and Max sits down across. Just as they all sit down they hear someone yell "Eddie!" Max and Eddie turn to see none other than Chloe Carter walking into the club.

Eddie: I'm sorry I'll take care of her.

He walks over to her and starts leading her out.

Eddie: Leave Chloe, I don't want you here, and I doubt anyone else does.

Chloe: But Eddie, I love you! Please don't file a restraining order against me!

Eddie: So let me get this straight, you find out I'm filing for a restraining order, so you decide to continue to harass me? Get out Chloe, NOW!

Chloe: Fine but, *She walks over to where Max and Loren are talking* this thing you have with Eddie won't last! He'll always come back to me blind girl! What makes you think you can even be seen with Eddie Duran?! You're nowhere near good enough! He probably just takes pity on you!

Eddie: Chloe, shut up! No one wants to hear it! Loren is one million times better then you! Now leave us alone before I call the police on you!

Chloe storms out and Eddie sits back down next to Loren.

Loren

As Eddie storms over to yell at Loren, Max starts talking to Loren.

Max: Well look who it is, another delighting visit from Chloe Carter.

Loren smiles: Well some people just can't get hints I guess.

Max: You're exactly right. So how did you and Eddie meet?

Loren: Oh he came up to my secret spot, which turned out to be his secret spot as well.

Max: Oh that's funny did he try and take it from you?

Loren: Nope, we decided to share it.

Max: Oh that's sweet I think he really likes you. Just the way he looks at you, and talks about you. Oh wait don't tell him I said that.

Loren: Wouldn't dream about it Mr. Duran, I doubt he'll ask.

Max: Call me Max! And if I know my son, he will, when he gets to know a girl, he likes to hear all about her. He's always putting others first, that's why we were both so surprised when Chloe cheated on him, he took it hard, he thought he had done something wrong. But in reality Chloe is just a witch.

Loren listens to the screaming match between Eddie and Chloe: Yeah I can see that.

That's when Chloe comes over and screams at Loren. After it's over and Chloe's gone, Loren thinks about what she said. Eddie leans over and rubs Loren's arm when he sees the worry in her face.

Eddie: Don't worry, she just loves to make stuff up.

Loren: Ok, but how did she know who I was?

Eddie: Oh there was a picture of us at lunch yesterday, apparently the waiter knew you and gave some information on you, sorry.

Loren: No its ok I guess this is just what it's like for you.

Eddie: Yeah they paparazzi loves a good story, no matter how small.

Loren: I can tell.

Max: You guys must be hungry, want to go up to my apartment and get some sandwiches?

Eddie: Yeah I'm up for it, how about you Loren?

Loren: Yeah sure.

Loren, Eddie and Max walk up the stairs to eat lunch together, Eddie holding Loren's hand the whole time.

End Chapter 5

**AN: Ok enjoy! Review, loved the suggestions I've gotten so far, you can tell I incorporate them into my story, hope you like it! I wrote chapter 4 and 5 today, and wrote 2 and 3 yesterday, just posted them all day. Tomorrow I'll try to post another chapter if I get some reviews! Thanks again to all the people who have already reviewed and followed!** **:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So here is chapter 6, enjoy! I hope you guys like my excessive amount of writing, 6 chapters in like 2 days, I'm proud of myself ha. Well review and let me know what you think or what you think should be added!**

Loren

The three of them walked upstairs, Loren being guided by Eddie. They all sat down in the dining room, at least that's what Loren believed it was.

Max: I'm going to go make some sandwiches, any suggestions?

Loren: Um, I don't know what ever you have is fine.

Max: Pastrami it is, I hope that's ok.

Loren: Yeah of course.

Eddie: Sounds great.

When Loren heard Max walk into the other room, she heard Eddie shift positions so he was facing her.

Eddie: Loren, don't listen to what Chloe said, I love spending time with you, way more than I ever liked spending time with her.

Loren: Ok Eddie, I believe you.

Eddie: Good because it would kill me if Chloe had chased you off.

Loren: Sorry you can't get rid of me that easily. *Loren laughs*

Eddie

He loved her laugh, it made butterflies flutter in his stomach. He could feel himself falling for Loren Tate, and fast at that. He wanted to be with her all the time. He wanted to hear her sing and to see her smile all day long.

Max

Max could see the way Eddie was looking at Loren, and he could tell that Eddie was starting to fall for Loren. But he liked Loren she was sweet and down to earth, just what Eddie needed. Max made the sandwiches, and set them down in front of Eddie and Loren. Then he sat down across from them and started eating. That's when he heard a beeping sound.

Loren: Oh sorry, I'm getting a call.

He watched as Loren reached for her bag, which was under her seat, when she was doing so, her sunglasses fell down her nose a little, she immediately shoved them up, and all Max saw was a glimpse of red. She was going through her bag feeling around inside of it trying to find her phone. The beeping sound continued. She finally pulled out something that looked like a phone, but she placed it on to the table and said "Wrong one" Then she pulled out a little device with only one button on it. She pushed the button and held the device up to her ear.

Loren: Hello? Who is this?

There's some noise on the other end, and it sounds panicky.

Loren: Oh sorry Mom, I forgot to call you, Eddie and I are eating at Max's.

More noise on the other end of the receiver.

Loren: No its ok I'm sure Eddie can drive me home.

Max: Invite her over I'm sure there's room for an MK fan.

Loren: Mom, Max said you can come over.

The noise continues on the other end.

Loren: Ok well then I'll see you when I get home.

Loren pushes the button again and puts both the "phones" back into her bag.

Loren: Sorry about that, my Mom can be a little over protective, or a lot ha.

Max: No it's ok; it's good that she cares.

Loren: Yeah I'm lucky to have her.

Eddie: When did she want you home?

Loren: She said to call her and let her know, she had already ate lunch and said that it would take to long for her to get down here.

Max: Ah ok, well, tell her I said hi.

Loren: Ok sure, I know she'll be glad to hear from her teenage idol.

Max: Of course!

Eddie: Loren, you want to go back to my place and play that song you were telling me about earlier?

Max: Oh Loren you sing?

Loren: Um just a little bit, when I have time.

Max: That's awesome, maybe sometime I could hear something?

Loren: Um maybe it's just I don't usually play in front of people.

Max: Oh I see, well maybe someday you'll be able to.

Max couldn't help but think how much like Katie Loren was. It's funny how these things happen, how history repeats itself.

Loren: Yeah maybe…

Eddie: So Loren, are you up for it?

Loren: Uh, sure.

Loren

Loren never played in front of people, but she felt so comfortable with Eddie. So about an hour later when Eddie asked her if she was ready to go, she couldn't wait.

Loren: Ok lets go.

Max: Bye Eddie, bye Loren, hope to see you soon.

Eddie: Bye pops, see you later.

Loren: Bye Max.

Loren and Eddie walked out to his car, Eddie holding Loren's hand, as he had been doing all day. When they pulled up to Eddie's apartment and Eddie helped Loren out, she thought about how sweet he was. When they walked into the building they were greeted by the doorman.

Doorman: Hello Mr. Duran, and who might this be?

Eddie: This, Jeffery, is Ms. Loren Tate.

Jeffery: Please to meet you Ms. Tate. I'm Jeffery

He held out his hand for Loren to shake, when she didn't he put it down.

Loren: Nice to meet you Jeffery.

Loren walked towards the elevator, guided by Eddie. When they got to Eddie's floor, Eddie opened the doors for Loren and guided her to the piano.

Eddie: You play piano right?

Loren: Yep.

Loren reached down and started playing, getting lost in the music. She sang her song for Eddie. Once again Eddie was left speechless.

Loren: Did you like it? I wish I could see your face!

Eddie: Loren that was amazing, you're amazing.

Loren: Thanks *Loren blushes*

Eddie's phone rings.

Eddie: Oh it's Ian, let me get this.

Eddie

Eddie: Hey Ian

Ian: Hey Ed, what's up?

Eddie: Nothing just hanging out with Loren.

Ian: Oh, is she your girlfriend yet?

Eddie: Shut up Ian.

Ian: Sorry sorry, would it be ok if I came over?

Eddie: Um, sure

Ian: Ok I'll be there in like 15 minutes.

Ian hangs up.

Eddie: Ian says he's coming over in 15 minutes.

Loren: Oh then I should probably go.

Eddie: No it's ok, I'll just drive you after he leaves.

Loren: No I don't want to rush you, how about I call my friend Mel, and we can all stay and talk for a while, then Mel can take me home and you can spend some time with Ian afterwards as well.

Eddie: Ok sounds like a plan.

A few minutes later Ian arrived then after that, Mel. Loren was surprised when Eddie opened the door for Mel, and introduced himself and Ian, Mel already knew Ian.

Melissa

Loren had called Melissa and invited her to dinner with Ian and Eddie.

Melissa thinks: Ian? Like the guy I met at the coffee shop yesterday? It couldn't be him, but how hilarious would it be if it was?

When Melissa walked in and saw Ian standing there she started to talk to him.

Melissa: Oh hey there Ian, didn't think I'd be seeing you any time soon.

Melissa noticed a questioning look on Eddie's face.

Melissa: Oh well I just ran into Ian in a café the other day, nothing special.

Ian: Well nice to see you again Melissa.

The four spent the rest of the evening talking and eating.

Loren: This was fun, you mind taking me home Mel?

Melissa: That's what I'm here for, let's go.

Eddie: Um actually, maybe I should drive Loren home?

Loren: Uh ok, but didn't you want to talk with Ian?

Eddie: Oh we have a whole week to talk, you're fine with me taking Loren home, right Ian?

Ian: Of course, as long as I get to take Mel here, out for desert.

Melissa looked at Ian in shock, did he just ask her out on a date?

Melissa: Um sure.

Eddie: Ok it's settled.

Eddie

Eddie couldn't help but want to spend every second possible with Loren. There was something about her that he loved. They drove back to their secret spot, little did they know that they were being followed by two very evil people.

Ian

Ian like Mel, a lot, he loved her bubbly personality and outrageousness. They went out to get ice cream cones at the same café they had met at the night before. They just sat and talked for like an hour, just Ian and Mel, the café was mostly empty at this time of night, just a couple other people who were getting ready to work the nightshift, drinking their coffee. They stood up to leave.

Ian: Wow, this was really fun, we should do it again sometime.

Melissa: For sure.

Ian walked Melissa out to her car, and he had the sudden urge to kiss her. He started to lean in, and he watched her do the same, then their lips crashed together for a short, perfect amount of time. They said their awkward goodbyes, then, drove their separate ways.

Loren

Loren always had a good sense of when people's eyes were on her, and maybe that was the sixth sense she got when she lost her vision, but tonight she definitely felt someone else's eyes piercing into her back. She shook it off and continued to talk to Eddie in their secret spot about random things.

Chloe

Chloe had followed Eddie and the little blind girl up to the Hollywood sign. She had brought her "boyfriend" Tyler Rorke with her for backup. They were just watching the two talk and talk and talk.

Chloe whispers: This is so boring, they just talk.

When Tyler didn't reply, she looked over at him, he was just staring at Loren.

Chloe whispers: Hello? Earth to Tyler?

But Tyler was deep in thought.

Tyler

Tyler had knew that face, he just couldn't put his finger on where he had seen her before, then he had a flashback, to one of the few times he had visited his father in prison.

_Flashback:_

_Once Tyler had turned 18, four years ago, he had decided to find his dad. After a little while of searching he found him. He was in a state prison in Los Angeles. So Tyler took the road trip up to see him. When he got there, and arranged to talk to his dad, the first thing his father had said was sorry. Sorry for everything, for leaving him and his Mom when he was only four to be with another woman, and for never coming back. As he was talking, he noticed a tattoo on each of his father's wrists, on one wrist it said Tyler, and on the other it said Loren. His father noticed him staring. He said "What's wrong" Tyler replied with "What are those tattoos for, I mean I'm guessing one of them is probably for me, but what's the other one?" "This one is for your half sister, Loren" He pulled out a picture and showed it to Tyler. "Is this what you left me and Mom for?" "Yes, her Mom was in a worse situation then you, I had to help her, I meant to come back, I-I just don't know what happened to me" "Where's Loren?" "I have no idea, she probably hates me, I most likely ruined her life" "How?" Trent then explained Loren's story to Tyler. "I don't know what happened to me, I was so drunk and mad, I couldn't control myself" Tyler couldn't believe that this was his father, he got angry and left, now he only sends his father and letter every now and then._

_End Flashback. _

Tyler knew that their father was about to get out of jail, and he knew that he had to talk to Loren. Because Loren was his half-sister, so he stood up and started walking towards Loren to talk to her and Eddie, though he hated Eddie, he needed to talk to Loren now, because Chloe was planning something, something that he had to protect his little sister from. When he was halfway up the steps, Loren turned around and said "Who's there?"

Eddie: Tyler Rorke? What are you doing here?

It was time for Tyler to meet his sister.

End Chapter 6.

**AN: I like that twist really, it took me a little while to come up with a way to make it all fit, how do you think I did? Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you all for the awesome reviews I've gotten, I take all the suggestions into consideration! Please keep reviewing, and reading!**

Eddie

Eddie: Tyler Rorke what are you doing here?

Tyler: I'm here to see my sister, well meet my sister, nice to meet you Loren Tate, I'm Tyler Rorke, your half brother.

Eddie couldn't believe what Tyler had just said, Tyler was Loren's brother?! How was that possible, Loren was so sweet and caring, and Tyler was so cold and harsh. Not to mention he had stolen his fiancée, which he was thankful for right now, but why out of the 7 billion people in the world did he have to be Loren, the girl that Eddie was starting to fall for, half brother!

Loren

Did Tyler Rorke just say he was my half brother? I don't have a brother! Let alone a half brother who Eddie hates more than anything.

Loren: M-my what?

Tyler: Your half brother, my dad is Trent as well.

Loren: B-but how? How come I didn't know about you- wait!

Tyler: What?

Loren: Tyler, the tattoo my dad had on his wrist, you're Tyler!  
Tyler: Yep, and you're Loren.

Loren: He would never tell me what that tattoo was for, he would always say "maybe one day you'll meet Tyler"

Tyler: Yeah when I talked to him-

Loren: Wait, when did you talk to him?

Tyler: That last time I saw him was 4 years ago.

Loren: S-so you saw him in jail?

Tyler: Yes.

Loren: And did he tell you why he was in jail?

Tyler: Yeah he told me everything, that's the reason I never spoke to him again.

Eddie: Um I think I should let you guys talk, I'll see you later Loren.

Eddie gave Loren a hug goodbye and walked down the stairs towards his car.

Loren: What was he like 3 years after he ruined my life?

Tyler: I don't know, he seemed sorry for himself, sorry for what he had done in life.

Loren: Well he should be, he not only made my Mom cry every night he left, he burned our house down, a-and ruined my eyes.

Loren was starting to tear up.

Tyler: I know what he did to you was horrible, I don't want to ever see him again, he hurt my little sister.

Loren: So you're by big brother hm? I didn't even know I had one ha.

Tyler: Well I've know about you for the past four years, I don't know I should of come and found you, but Dad didn't know where you were, he only told me your name was Loren, if I tried harder maybe I could of found you-

Loren: No it's ok, you're here now, by the way why are you here now?

Tyler: Chloe's following you and Eddie. She's planning something horrible I think, I don't know what but something.

Loren: Wait, why were you with her?

Tyler: I don't know, through all she's put me through, for some reason I still love her, that's the crazy thing about love, it just doesn't go away I guess.

Loren: So where is she?

Tyler: She must have left, thought I was going to get her in trouble or something, she's unbelievable sometimes, I should just let her go, I don't think she loves me the way I love her.

Loren gulps: Well um, if you really love her then you shouldn't let her go.

Tyler: I don't really know what love is, I think I love her but I'm not sure. But I don't think love is this evil and manipulative.

Loren laughs: Well I don't know I've never been in love, but I wouldn't guess that's how it would be.

Tyler: Yeah, well I better go now, watch your back though Loren, Chloe is more dangerous then she seems.

Loren: Well that's bad because she already seems pretty dangerous to me.

Tyler: But don't show that you're scared, stand up to her and she might back down. If not, I'll have to deal with her, I know some things that I can easily hold against her.

Loren: Thanks Tyler, I know I just met you, but you already seem better then Dad.

Tyler: Well that means a lot, I think, I'll see you soon hopefully Loren.

Tyler walks down the steps and Loren starts to get up. She hears someone breathing behind her.

Loren: Tyler? Is that you?

Chloe: Nope, just me, sorry my boyfriend left.

Loren: What are you doing here Chloe?

Chloe: Just making sure you don't steal another one of my boyfriends.

Loren walks over to the sound of Chloe's voice: First off, I didn't steal Eddie, you two have been over for months! And next, I'm not with Tyler! He's my half brother!

Chloe: N-no that's impossible!

Loren: His dad is my dad Chloe!

Chloe: You're lying! That's not true!

Loren: Do you want to call him? I'm pretty sure he'll tell you the exact same story!

Chloe: This is unbelievable, why are you even in my life, little girl! You're nobody, just some average girl from a tiny little town.

Loren: If I remember correctly Chloe, or should I say Cynthia, you grew up in Fresno, that's not a very big town now is it?

Chloe: Shut up! Just shut up!

Chloe moved closer to Loren.

Loren: You weren't anything special that is before you started dating Eddie, but you messed it up, it's over and you'll never get him back!

Chloe: JUST SHUT UP!

Chloe shoved Loren, who lost her balance and fell, fell backwards straight down the side of the mountain.

Chloe

Chloe's thoughts: Oh my gosh, what did I just do, I pushed a blind girl off the side of a mountain, I have to get out of here!

Chloe ran down the steps and to her car, she got in and drove away as fast as possible.

Loren

Loren fell down the side of the mountain, all the way to the bottom, she had hit her head on multiple rocks, and had most likely fractured a few bones. She blacked out before she even hit the bottom.

Eddie

Eddie was driving home, it was a hour drive or so to his house. He heard a beeping noise, and saw Loren's phone in the seat. He pulled over and reached to pick it up, it was Nora.

Eddie: Hello, who is this?

Nora: Eddie? This is Nora, could you put Loren on the phone?

Eddie: Um no sorry she left her phone in my car, she's not home yet?

Nora: Oh no, I was hoping she was with you!

Eddie: I left her like 45 minutes ago. I'm heading back over there, follow the trail up to the stairs, follow her rope and see if she's up there, I'm on my way!

Nora: Oh thank-you Eddie, I'm sure she's alright, it's just her father got out of prison yesterday and-

Eddie: Ok Nora, I know, I'm on my way!

Eddie drove like a madman to their secret spot. When he got there he saw Nora standing on the steps looking everywhere frantically.

Eddie: Nora, she wasn't here?

Nora: No I'm starting to worry Eddie, there are only so many places she can go!

Loren

Loren woke up in all sorts of pain. Her head hurt her back hurt her legs her arms, but she had to get help.

Loren weakly: H-help

She heard voices at the top of the mountain. She put all of her strength into her words.

Loren: Help! Down here!

The last thing Loren heard before the darkness consumed her thoughts was, " Loren, Loren is that you?!"

Eddie

He heard something, he was sure of it, like a feeble cry for help. He looked around hoping to find the source, then he heard it again "Help! Down here!"

Eddie: Loren, Loren is that you?!

Nora and Eddie strained their eyes in the darkness and saw a figure that must have been Loren in an awkward position at the bottom of the hill.

Eddie: Oh my gosh, Nora call an ambulance!

Nora got out her phone and called an ambulance while Eddie jumped over the railing to try and help Loren.

Eddie: Loren, wake up!

Eddie was afraid to move her positioning, so he just sat next to her and stroked her hair.

Eddie: What happened to you Loren?

Loren woke up when Eddie touched her hair and said one word: Chloe

Then slipped back into unconsciousness, the ambulance came about five minutes later. Nora jumped in with Loren, while Eddie followed in his car close behind. When she got to the hospital, Loren was immediately rushed in for x-rays.

Nora: Oh no, how could this of happened? She goes up there so often!

Eddie: She said Chloe right before she passed out again.

Nora: Chloe? Who's Chloe?

Eddie: My ex-fiancée

Melissa

Melissa couldn't believe she had just kissed a guy she barely knew. She didn't usually kiss guys on the first date, but with Ian it was different, he felt her, like understood her. She felt like every word she said he considered. She had to talk to someone about it, so she called Loren. She waited for someone to pick up for like five minutes, when no one did she started to panic a little bit. It wasn't like Loren to not pick up her phone, she heard like everything and eventually she picked up the phone. Melissa decided to call Nora.

Melissa: Hey Nora, this is Mel, is Lo close by?

Nora: Oh Mel she was in an accident, she's in the hospital!

Melissa: Oh my gosh, I'm on my way!

Nora: No Mel don't, come tomorrow morning, I haven't even seen her yet, I'll text you the hospital she's at ok?

Melissa: Ok Nora, but be ready because I'll be there bright and early.

Melissa hung up the phone and started to hyperventilate a little. She didn't know what to do, that's when there was a knock at the door, she opened it up to see Ian there holding her jacket.

Ian: Um, you left this in the café, I left my phone and I found this next to it.

Before she knew what hit her, Melissa was hugging Ian crying.

Melissa: Oh Ian, Loren was in an accident and Nora told me not to come until tomorrow and I'm freaking out!

Ian: It'll be ok Mel, Loren's strong remember?

Melissa: I know she tries to pretend she is, but how strong is she really?

Ian: Probably much stronger then you think.

Eddie

Eddie couldn't think, he could barely breathe, he had only known Loren for a couple of days, but he already had strong feelings for her, and he would kill himself if she didn't make it, and it was all because of him. He had to talk to someone, and he knew someone who would come no matter what to help him. He picked up his phone and called Max.

Eddie: Hey pops?

Max sounding as though he just woke up: Hey Eddie, what's wrong it's late?

Eddie: L-Loren w-was in an accident, she fell down a hill, and right before she passed out again, she said Chloe, I'm afraid Chloe hurt her pops.

Max: I knew she was cold, but cold enough to push an innocent blind girl down a hill? We'll talk about it when I get there, text me the hospital address.

Eddie texted his dad, then sat down in a chair with his face in his hands. How could he have let this happen? What if she's not ok? I will be all my fault Eddie thought. The police came and questioned Eddie, he told them what she had said, then they gave him their card and told him to call the number when Loren woke up. The doctor walked in so Eddie and Nora stood up.

Doctor: She has several fractured bones, her femur on her right leg, her wrist, her collarbone and most importantly a couple of vertebrae. We were afraid she was going to slip into a coma, but she's awake and alert, however she has experienced some memory loss, we don't know how much, she says the last thing she remembered was eating lunch. So hopefully not too severe, however she doesn't recall anything about the fall, oh and Ms. Tate she told me to tell you to bring her sunglasses before anyone else could come in.

Nora walked in first, leaving Eddie pacing in the hallway, Nora came out and told him he could go in now. He was scared by what he saw, Loren in multiple casts and bandages. He ran to her side.

Eddie: Loren! Thank goodness you're ok, I was so afraid I had lost you.

Loren: Ha again, you can't get rid of me that easily.

Eddie: I'm still not trying.

Then he leaned in and kissed Loren, for the first time, with Nora watching and Loren surprised as ever.

End Chapter 7

**AN: Hope it wasn't too soon for them to kiss ha ha, well I hope you enjoy and review! Thanks for all the amazing reviews and suggestions I've received already, I still take all suggestions and think them over! Chapter 8 will most likely be up tomorrow, if I don't have too much homework. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here's chapter 8, enjoy and review!**

Chloe

Chloe was driving to Tyler's house, she knew when she told Tyler that she had to leave, Tyler would come with her. Tyler was always chasing Chloe like a lovesick puppy and Chloe was aware of it, and took advantage of it to the fullest. She knocked on his door, and after about five minutes he opened the door.

Tyler: Chloe what are you doing here?

Chloe: Oh Tyler I made a mistake, we have to leave! Now, like immediately.

Tyler: Oh no, Chloe what did you do this time?

Chloe: It's not important, I was just chatting with the little blind girl and-

Tyler: Did you hurt Loren?! Chloe why do you hate Eddie so much? Are you trying to kill everyone he cares about, however you crossed a new line if you hurt Loren, she's my little sister!  
Chloe: S-she wasn't lying? You're her brother?

Tyler: Yes Chloe she wasn't lying, now what did you do to her?!

Chloe: It's like I said, not important, I don't need you Tyler go be with your _sister._

Chloe walked out the door and got in her car, than she drove away as swiftly as possible.

Tyler

Tyler was freaking out on the inside, he didn't show it, but he was. He decided to call Eddie, he knew Eddie hated him, but he needed to know if his sister was alright or not. The phone rang three times before he picked up.

Eddie: Hello?

Tyler: Hi Eddie, this is Tyler, are you with Loren?

Eddie: Yes, why? She's in the hospital thanks to your girlfriend.

Tyler: Chloe is not my girlfriend, I don't think she ever really was, is Loren ok? What happened?

Eddie: I need to be with her right now, I'll text you the address of her hospital in a minute.

Tyler: Ok please hurry, thanks Eddie.

Eddie

Eddie slowly pulled away from his first kiss with Loren and studied her face, she was biting her lip.

Nora: Um I'm just going to get some coffee

Eddie was glad Nora had left, he needed to be alone with Loren.

Loren: Eddie-

Eddie: Loren, I'm sorry I didn't mean to kiss you, I mean I did but if you weren't ready for that sort of thing I-

Loren cut off Eddie by leaning forward, signaling for him to kiss her again. Right in the middle of their soft, slow kiss Eddie's phone rang.

Eddie: Oh I'm sorry one second.

Eddie had his conversation with Tyler then hung up and texted him. He turned back towards Loren.

Eddie: I hope that meant you'll be my girlfriend.

Loren: Hmm, well since I guess you're the only rock star who's asked, the answer is yes.

Eddie: Thank goodness.

Nora walked back in at that moment, and looked from Loren to Eddie, a look of questioning on her face.

Loren

Loren heard her mom walk in and decided to tell her about Eddie, it's not like they were hiding anything right?

Loren: Hi Mom, have you met my boyfriend Eddie Duran?

Nora: No, I don't believe I have, hi Eddie, I'm Loren's very nice, but very protective mom Nora.

Loren heard Eddie laugh at that, then felt his hand on hers. She couldn't believe that she was dating Eddie Duran. But then again, she could, over the past couple of days Eddie had been much more than a rock star to her. The nurse walked in.

Nurse: Hi Loren, time for your medicine.

The nurse put her medicine in Loren's I.V bag, and within minutes Loren was in a deep sleep.

Eddie

Eddie watched as Loren fell asleep, than felt a hand on his shoulder.

Nora: You really like her don't you?

Eddie: Yeah I do, and I hope she really likes me back.

Nora: Has she told you what happened yet?

Eddie: Yeah, she has.

Nora: I don't think she's ever told anyone, she keeps everything bottled up until she's ready to explode.

Eddie: Yeah I can tell, I hope I helped her with that.

Nora: I'm sure you did.

Nora walked over to a chair and sat down, than Eddie sat down next to her. Within the next few minutes Max showed up.

Max: Hey, what happened?

Eddie: Loren was at our secret spot talking to Tyler, then he left but I'm not sure what happened next, all I know, is that we found her at the bottom of the hill.

Max: What was she doing talking to Tyler?

Eddie: Apparently, Tyler is her half brother.

Nora: Wait, what?!

Eddie: Trent is Tyler's dad. She didn't find out until tonight.

Max: Wow, that's overwhelming, *he turned towards Nora* Hi I'm Max by the way.

Nora: I know I used to be MK's biggest fan.

Max: So I've heard.

Eddie: Dad can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?

Max: Of course, what's up?

Eddie and Max walk into the hallway.

Eddie: I really like Loren.

Max: I can tell, so what's the deal with you two?

Eddie: Well, I believe we are dating now.

Max: That's great Eddie, she seems very nice, much different from Chloe. But make sure to take things slowly, because she is just a regular girl that you're about to sweep in to the spotlight.

Eddie: I know, I think I've already gotten her hurt once.

Max: How so?

Eddie: Chloe, she pushed her I can feel it, and I think she talked to Tyler about it, because he called and asked about her.

Max: Did you tell him where Loren was?

Eddie: I didn't want to, but I felt like I had to, I mean he is her brother whether I like it or not.

Max: True, just be careful.

Eddie: I'm trying to be as careful as possible, but it's not easy when Chloe is just pushing innocent girls off of hills.

Max: I know, hopefully the police will arrest her soon.

Eddie and Max went to get some coffee, and were walking back, when they heard Loren screaming.

Tyler

Tyler had to go see Loren and make sure she was ok, but he knew deep down inside of him that if he didn't catch Chloe, she would get away, so he picked up his phone and called her.

Tyler: Hi Chloe, I've changed my mind.

Chloe: I knew you would babe, I'll pick you up in five minutes, luckily I haven't gotten too far, pack up all the stuff you want to take.

Tyler: Ok how long will we be gone?

Chloe: Forever, we have to get away from Loren Tate.

Tyler: Ok see you in a few.

Tyler packed a little bag for show reasons, this was when being an actor comes in handy.

Loren

Loren was having a nightmare, she could barely breathe, it was that night again. The night her life had changed forever, she was running, screaming for her life, yelling for her Mom. Then it all went black. She woke up sweating, with Eddie holding her hand, well she thinks it was Eddie.

Eddie: Loren, shh it's going to be ok.

Loren: I-I know it was just a nightmare.

Eddie: Was it that night?

Loren just nodded and started to cry again, hurting with every sob she let out. Eddie tried to hug her, but when he did she flinched from the pain. So he just sat next to her stroking her hand, waiting for her to calm down so he could talk to her.

Loren: It feels so real, I have that nightmare every night, and it feels real every night.

Eddie: It's going to be ok Lo, I'm here ok?

Loren sobs: I know, but the flames and the flashing of the fire truck, those were the last things I ever saw and I'm never going to forget it.

Eddie: I'm not sure you could, but I'll do my very best to help you try.

Loren: I'm so lucky I met you.

Eddie: I think I'm the luckiest guy on the planet right now, except for Chloe.

When Eddie said her name, the memories came rushing back, her fight with Chloe, her conversation with Tyler, the fall. She felt the blood drain from her face yet again.

Eddie: Loren what's wrong?

Loren: I-I remember, Chloe she pushed me! She shoved me and I fell d-down the mountain.

Eddie: Ok, I'll call the police so you can give your statement and Chloe can go to jail.

Loren: Thank you Eddie.

Eddie: Anything for my girl.

Nora

Nora could tell that Loren had been falling for Eddie, the way she talked when she was around him, the way she talked about him. Nora just hoped that Eddie wouldn't break her heart, she had had enough heartbreak to last her for the rest of her life. She watched as Eddie comforted Loren, she had never been able to do that, Nora couldn't because she blamed herself for that. If only she hadn't kicked Trent out when he was so drunk, or maybe if she had gone back for Loren instead of being a coward. Max came up behind Nora.

Max: Seems as though you've raised an amazing daughter.

Nora: I felt like she was more of a mother to me then I was to her at times, but your son seems pretty amazing as well.

Max: If it weren't for Katy, he would probably be robbing banks right now aha.

Nora: I doubt it, you seem to have a pretty good parental side.

Max: Why thank you.

Nora: You're welcome.

Nora heard a beep, and reached down to her phone to read her texts.

Anonymous texter: Hopefully our girl is ok, I know exactly where she is now, no need to hide it, I'm on my way.

Nora: Oh my gosh.

Max: What's wrong?

Nora: Trent is on his way, Loren's father, he's not allowed to see her! We have to leave, now, Loren is in danger and we need to get out of here.

Max: I don't think we can move her right now, she's still in pretty bad shape.

Nora: But we need to leave, leave this state leave the country I don't know we have to get away!

Max: Why is it that bad?

Nora: Trent's the reason Loren has nightmares, the reason she's blind, he can't see her or go near her or else something bad might happen.

Max: I'll call the police don't worry, go into Loren's room and shut the door.

Just as Nora is about to shut the door, someone puts there foot out.

Trent: Hello Nora.

He's holding a gun, and everyone is running around screaming, trying to get out of there as fast as possible, Nora looks over to Loren, who heard his voice and is as white as a ghost.

End Chapter 8

**AN: Hope you like it! Review! Idk when chapter 9 will be up, there's a chance it might come up tonight, but more likely tomorrow, thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Ok, hope you like this guys, review! (I still don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or it's characters) :)**

Loren

She heard his voice, her father's voice. It had been so many years, why was he back now? Then she heard the screams.

Eddie: Oh no, I'm guessing that's your father.

Loren: Eddie, what's going on?!  
Eddie: Don't freak out Loren, but he has a gun.

Loren nearly fainted, he was back, he was here for her to get rid of her this time. Why would they ever let a man like that out of prison?

Loren: I-I, no! This can't be happening, not again!

Eddie: Loren, don't worry, it'll all be ok.

She heard Eddie stand up.

Eddie: Trent, please leave her alone, does she look like she's in any condition to talk to you?

Trent: Do I really care? Get out of my way pretty boy.

Eddie: No, leave her alone!

Loren hears the gun go off, then, hears someone fall.

Trent: Oh yeah, thanks kid, without you I would of never found my Loren.

She feels Trent pushing the bed, the whole bed which was on wheels, out the door. In the hallway she heard screams, and the last thing she heard before she fainted from fear was the elevator doors opening.

Eddie

Eddie had been shot in the leg, and he was on the floor bleeding out. Nora ran up to him and started to scream for help.

Eddie: I'll be find Nora, go get Loren please!

Nora: I tried but when I ran up to them he pointed the gun to Loren's head. *crying* I tried Eddie I tried.

Eddie: I did too, but we have to get her. Call the police.

Nora: They were already called.

Eddie sat down and waited, waited for the police and for Loren to be brought back to him.

Tyler

Tyler was in the car with Chloe, driving to who knows where. He pretended to be playing on his phone, but he was setting up the voice recorder.

Tyler: Chloe, tell me what happened, I need to know what to not say if we get pulled over by the police.

Chloe: Fine, but only because you'll find out soon enough. *Chloe explains the story*

Tyler: Hmm, ok thanks Chloe.

Tyler sends the recording to the detective he had hired to find his father, the only one he knew really, the message he sent with it was "Get this to the police right away please"

Chloe: For what?

Tyler: For admitting what you did to my voice recorder.

Chloe: What?! Tyler how could you do this to me, you love me!

Tyler: Yes, maybe at one point, but family is way more important than some stupid girlfriend who doesn't even love me back.

Chloe pulls over to some random gas station fifteen minutes away from his apartment.

Chloe: Have fun walking home.

Tyler: Yeah and have fun in jail.

Chloe scoffs and speeds away, in her bright red convertible, which Tyler had the plate numbers to, she'd be arrested before tomorrow morning. Tyler proudly started walking home, he had to get to his car so he could go see Loren, little did he know Loren wasn't there anymore.

Loren

Loren woke up in her hospital bed, still hooked up to all the machines and everything, that had been wheeled along with her bed. For a second she thought she was still in the hospital, until she smelled the air, it was wet and cold. Not at all like a hospital, she then remembered what happened. She also realized she wasn't wearing her sunglasses. So she kept her eyes closed.

Trent: I know you're awake Loren, you tried playing that same trick on me when you were little.

Loren: Why did you kidnap me?! What's wrong with you?!

Trent: I needed to talk to you, and I know your Mom would never let that happen.

Loren: There's a reason for that you know.

Loren opened her eyes, showing what had the flames had done to them to Trent. He shuddered.

Loren: Funny thing is, I don't even know what they look like, all I know is when I opened them for the first time, my Mom almost screamed, my own mother!

Trent: I-I know what I did hurt you but-

Loren: And then you come and kidnap me and shoot my boyfriend!

Trent: I'm so sorry Loren, I really am, I used to drink too much, and when your mom told me to get out for good, I couldn't take it.

Loren: Good to know I lost my vision because of a stupid fight you and Mom had.

Trent: I-I knew it was for good that time, that your mom wasn't going to take me back that I was going to lose you and her!

Loren: You never deserved my Mom.

Trent: I know, I was so lucky to have her, and I blew it!

Loren: So what? You make up for it by kidnapping her daughter?

Trent: No I'm going to try and make up for it with this.

Trent handed Loren a piece of paper.

Loren: What is it? If you're forgetting I can't see.

Trent: It's a check, for $400,000.

Loren: Where did you get all this money, and what is it for?

Trent: One of my uncles passed away recently, he had no other family, so I inherited all of his money, it's to fix your eyes, I read your medical report the doctors said that there was a possibility of restoring your vision.

Loren: W-what? Why did I never hear about this?

Trent: I don't believe Nora could afford it, but now you can.

Loren: I don't want your money!

But Trent had opened the door, and left, as quickly as he had come. He had left her alone in this mysterious place she didn't know, with the check in her hand, still laying in her hospital bed, crying.

Eddie

Eddie had gotten stitched up as fast as possible, he had to get to Loren. The police were talking to Loren, when the walkie-talkie buzzed with the news of an anonymous phone call telling Loren's location. They all rushed to the scene, to find Loren alone in the warehouse crying, Eddie ran up to her, as fast as possible while he was on crutches.

Eddie: Loren! Are you ok?

Loren: Y-y-yes, h-he l-left.

Loren was sobbing into Eddie's shoulder, until she was wheeled back into the ambulance, to go back to the hospital. She had handed him a balled up piece of paper.

Loren

They took Loren back to the hospital and ran a few tests. Then immediately sedated her, saying it wasn't good for her to be stressed. When she woke up Tyler, Melissa, Ian, Nora and Max were all there. She didn't have her sunglasses, but she forgot, until she opened her eyes and heard all of the gasps.

Loren: Oh no, Mom?

Nora handed Loren the spare pair of sunglasses she had. Eddie had grabbed Loren's hand.

Eddie: Loren, it's ok, you're beautiful. But why did you give me this?

Eddie handed Loren the balled up piece of paper her dad had given her the night before.

Loren whispered: He gave it to me, said he had inherited it from his uncle, and it was to fix my eyes.

Eddie: Is that even a possibility?

Loren: I didn't think so, but he did.

Nora: The doctors, they told me it was possible, but it would take multiple very dangerous, very expensive surgeries, and even after all that there was only a small chance of your eyes being restored.

Loren: I-I think I need to try though, why not? What do I have to lose?

Nora: Your eyes all together.

Loren: Not like they're of much use right now.

Nora: Loren, there's not even a guarantee this will work I don't-

Loren: But there is a chance, and there is so many things I want to see! It would kill me if I went through my whole life not trying!

Nora: I understand that, I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to a doctor about it…

Loren: Thanks Mom!

The next month flew by, Loren went through rehab and was released from the hospital. She was still in a wheelchair though due to her broken leg and back. It was the day of her first appointment with her new optometrist. He was supposedly one of the best in the country, possibly in the world. Loren sat in the examination room with her Mom and Eddie. She was going to have Mel come as well, but over the last month she and Ian had been inseparable.

Dr. Smith: Hi you must be Loren, I'm Dr. Smith.

Loren: Nice to meet you Dr. Smith.

Dr. Smith: Well, when I examined your records it looked as though, when you ran through the flames, you ran with one side in front of the other, not straight, so possibly your right eye could have received less damage. A new surgery has been invented to deal with patients whose eyes could have been burnt on only the first layer, similar to laser eye surgery. If we remove the top layer off of the pupil, then there is a possibility that you could see again. But I have to examine your eyes first.

Loren pulled off her sunglasses, the doctor studied her eyes closely and carefully.

Dr. Smith: Just as I suspected, your left eye I'm sorry to say is burnt beyond repair, however that surgery I mentioned could repair your right eye.

Loren: I'm willing to try anything, even just to get partial vision.

Nora: Sweetie, I'm not sure if that's the best idea, imagine only being to see out of one eye it-

Loren: It would be much better than not seeing at all Mom.

Nora: Well, if you want to try it then you can try it.

Dr. Smith: Great, I think I can squeeze you in for surgery next week.

Loren: Thank-you.

Eddie

Eddie knew the chances were slim, but he couldn't help but feel excited for Loren, there was a possibility of her vision being partially restored, a possibility that she would be able to see Eddie, and everyone else once again. He tried not to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help it.

Loren

Before she knew it, another week had passed and she was being wheeled in for surgery. Her mom kissed her goodbye as she was being wheeled away, and so did Eddie, but right before she went into surgery he whispered into her ear "Good luck, I love you." Loren couldn't believe it, she had been waiting a couple of weeks for him to say that, she knew that she loved him back. Then, she was sleeping, the medicine they gave her knocked her out before she knew what hit her. When she woke up, there were bandages around her head. She felt someone holding her hand.

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: Yeah, I'm here babe.

Loren: How long have I been out?

Eddie: Well you went into surgery at around noon, and it's one o'clock in the morning now, so just a little while.

Loren: What did the doctor say?

Eddie: He said in a few hours, you can have the bandages removed, and we'll see if you can see anything.

Loren: I'm so nervous, but I can't wait!

Eddie: Neither can I, but your Mom told me not to let you get your hopes up.

Loren: I can't help it! She probably has her hopes up as well.

Eddie: I know I do.

Loren: You're so sweet Eddie.

In a few minutes, she fell back asleep. Then woke up again, with Eddie still holding her hand.

Loren: Aw I fell asleep again?

Eddie: They drugged you haha.

Loren hears Dr. Smith walk in.

Dr. Smith: Ah good Loren you're awake, let's get those bandages off.

Dr. Smith slowly unwraps Loren's bandages, while Loren is having trouble breathing she's so excited.

End Chapter 9

**AN: I hope you guys like it! Review it please, if I get a couple of good reviews, I might post Chapter 10 tonight. If not, it'll be up tomorrow :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for all the awesome reviews I've gotten thus far, I hope to get more soon! In this story Adriana and Loren have never met, since Loren lives in a different location. I'm not sure if I should add Phil in or not, hmm let me know ok, he's still mentioned, but should I actually add him in? (I still don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or its characters)**

Eddie

Eddie watched with anticipation as the doctor carefully undid the bandages on Loren's head. He was hoping that she would be able to see, anything, just a little glimpse of something. When the bandages were undone, Eddie looked at Loren's eyes, one was bright red, as if the flames were still dancing in her eyes. The other eye however was just pinkish, way less noticeable then the left.

Loren

As the bandages were undone, Loren made a silent prayer that she might be able to see again, even if it was a terribly blurry unreadable picture, just something, anything! When she opened her eyes she let out a slight gasp. She couldn't see much, just figures, like outlines of people. She saw Eddie's outline, the doctor's outline and her Mom's outline.

Dr. Smith: What can you see Loren?

Loren: Outlines, they're blurry, but I think it's focusing out.

Dr. Smith: That's a great start Loren, much better than expected.

Loren: Yeah, I can see faces now, well sort of.

To Loren it was all fuzzy and grainy, and her depth perception was way off. But she could sort of kind of see some things, and that was a dream come true.

Melissa

Melissa was driving to the hospital, she couldn't believe that her best friend might be able to see again. She had been neglecting Loren, but things were going so perfect with Ian, he had stayed in town for much longer than expected just to be with her. Mel really didn't know where things were going with him, she loved him, and she knew that for sure but wasn't sure if he felt the same way.

Melissa's thoughts: Classic, I should just freaking tell him, when have I ever been one to back down?

But right now Mel had to go and see Loren, who's life could be changed forever yet again. When she walked into the room she saw Loren looking around everywhere, taking everything in.

Melissa: Omigosh Lo, can you see?!

Loren: A bit, but only out of one eye.

Melissa: One eye is better than no eyes! This is amazing!

Loren: I know I know!

Doctor Smith: Ok Loren, you're all good to go, just wear sunglasses at all times, because your eyes are extremely temperamental with light, and you could lose your vision once again if you overly expose them.

Loren: Ok thank you so much Doctor. Smith!

Doctor Smith: You're very welcome, this is what makes my job worth it, good luck your next check up is in a month.

Eddie

Eddie couldn't believe it, his wildest dreams had come true, Loren could see again. Maybe not much, but at least something. He helped her into her wheelchair, then wheeled her towards the parking lot.

Eddie: Mind if I take her home Nora?

Nora: Of course, just make sure to have her home by 5 for dinner.

Eddie: Ok, we're just going to swing by to see Max, then head over to my place.

Nora: Have fun.

Loren: Ok bye Mom.

Melissa: Well I should get going, I have lunch with Ian at noon.

Loren: Ooo Ian and Mel sitting in a tree, so is he your boyfriend now?

Melissa: Um yeah I think so.

Loren: Well congrats Mel, go have fun!

Melissa: Ok, I'm so happy for you though Lo! I'll see you later.

Eddie wheeled Loren to his car and opened the door for her, then gently helped her in.

Loren: Eddie, we need to talk about what you said before my surgery…

Eddie: What? Good luck?

Loren: No, it came after that.

Eddie slyly: Hmm, could it have been I love you?

Loren: Yeah that's it, did you mean it?

Eddie: Of course I did Loren, I love you more than anything in the whole world, but don't tell my Dad that.

Loren: Well, I won't, and I love you too.

Eddie smiled when she said that.

Loren: Aha, I can see you smiling.

Eddie: That's great Loren!

Loren: I can't believe it, it's a bit cloudy, but it's there, I can see you Eddie.

Eddie: So you can see me about to kiss you?

Eddie leaned over to kiss Loren, then started driving to MK.

Ian

Ian was eating lunch with the most amazing girl in the world, nothing could make the day better. That is, until she started to talk.

Melissa: Ian, I-I love you.

Ian: I'm glad you said that, because I love you too.

Ian leaned over the table to give Mel a quick kiss.

Melissa: Thank goodness, I was worried you wouldn't feel that strongly about me, but then again how could you resist?

Ian: Ha, well I guess so. But I have never felt this way about anyone Mel, I'm head over heels in love with you.

Melissa: I feel exactly the same way.

Loren

Loren and Eddie drove to MK, when they go there, Max was upstairs. They walked up to greet him.

Eddie: Hey Pops, you here?

Max: Yeah Eddie, right over here, guess what?

Eddie: What's up?

Max: Chloe had her trial today, she was sentenced to 5 years in prison, without parole.

Eddie: They went too easy on her, she almost killed Loren!

Max: Yeah I know, but you know how persuasive she can be.

Eddie: Yeah knowing her, we're lucky she got anything.

Max: Oh sorry, hi Loren, how'd your surgery go?

Loren: Great! I think I'm starting to get some vision back in my right eye.

Max: That's amazing! This calls for a celebratory lunch, who says we order pizza?

Tyler

Tyler was sitting at the café sipping coffee, when a girl walked up to him.

Adriana: Hi, you're Tyler Rorke right?

Tyler: Yeah, I'm not usually recognized, who are you?

Adriana: I'm Adriana, I love your work, you know you're a really good actor right?

Tyler: I was thinking about giving up the business, only ever really did it to impress a girl.

Adriana: Oh, well I don't think you should, what else could you be?

Tyler: I think writing the scripts would be fun, a lot of people know I'm good at making stuff up.

Adriana: Ha, well nice to meet you.

Tyler: Sure you don't want to sit down for coffee?

Adriana: Um, no maybe another time, my dad wants me home for lunch.

Tyler: Ok, can I get your number?

Adriana types her number into Tyler's phone then walks away.

Tyler thoughts: She seems interesting.

Adriana

Adriana was so fangirling over Tyler Rorke at that moment. She loved his work, even though he wasn't well known he was an amazing actor. She couldn't believe he had wanted her number, and he had seemed rather flirtatious to her. Ever since her last boyfriend, Adriana couldn't even think about dating someone else. Phil had hurt her so bad, and not even cared. It made her shudder to even think about him, but what she saw in Tyler was different, he seemed more earnest to Adriana, there was something about him.

Melissa

Melissa was staring at Ian the whole drive home, thinking about their relationship.

Ian: What's up Mel?

Melissa: I'm just wondering, what happens when you have to leave again?

Ian: I was thinking about that as well, I believe it would be best if I moved here.

Melissa: Serious? You would move all the way to Los Angeles for me?

Ian: I would do anything for you Mel, and it's not like it will be hard for me to get a job here.

Melissa: True, I love you so much.

Ian: I think I love you more.

Melissa: You think?

Ian: I know.

They reached Melissa's house and Ian leaned in to kiss her goodbye, then watched her walk into her house. Melissa waved goodbye from the doorstep, and walked in to see an angry Lisa, the worst kind of Lisa.

Lisa: Where have you been? And who was that boy?

Melissa: Um Mom that was my boyfriend, you've met him before, remember?

Lisa: I don't think I have, you should bring him over for dinner.

Melissa: No thanks.

Lisa: Well then you're grounded.

Melissa: C'mon Mom! You know that's not fair!  
Lisa: I think I have a right to getting to know my daughter's boyfriend.

Melissa: Fine, when do you want to have this dinner with him?

Lisa: I think tonight works well enough, can't wait to meet him.

Melissa: Yeah yeah.

Melissa walks to her room and shuts the door, than she calls Ian.

Ian: Hey Mel, it's not like I don't love talking to you, but didn't I just drop you off?

Melissa: I know, but my Mom wants to meet you so apparently you have to come over for dinner tonight I'm so sorry.

Ian: Aw don't be sorry, I want to meet your family.

Melissa: Luckily you won't meet my dirt bag brother who's still locked up.

Ian: Your brother is in jail?

Melissa: Yep, he's a thieving criminal blah blah blah blah.

Ian: Ha ha, well I'll see you later, what time should I be there?

Melissa: Uh sixish I guess.

Ian: Ok see you soon, love you.

Melissa: Love you too, see you later.

Melissa hung up, with butterflies in her stomach.

Loren

Loren, Eddie and Max sat around the table eating lunch.

Max: So Loren, how's your Mom, haven't seen her in awhile.

Eddie slyly: Like since yesterday?

Loren: Ha, she's fine, she'll probably ask me the same thing when I get home you know.

Max: Great minds think alike I guess.

Eddie: Sure pops.

They finish eating lunch and Eddie stands up.

Eddie: Well I was going to take Loren over to my place so we could work on some music, so I'll see you later pops?

Max: Of course, have fun guys, bye Loren.

Loren: Bye Max.

Eddie and Max carried Loren's wheelchair down the stairs. Then Eddie helped Loren into the car, and drove her to his penthouse. They parked, and Eddie helped her yet again out of the car.

Loren: Sorry you're always stuck picking me up.

Eddie: It's my pleasure.

Eddie wheeled Loren into the lobby then into the elevator, and up into his apartment.

Loren: Wow, I never knew your apartment had such an amazing view.

Eddie looked at Loren: Not as amazing as the view I have right now.

Loren: Aw you're so sweet, I have a million song ideas so let's get started.

Eddie and Loren spend a couple of hours jotting down lyrics, and before they know it, it's five o'clock and time for Loren to go home.

Loren: Well I better head home before my Mom calls the police on us.

Eddie: Ha, well ok if we have to.

As Eddie and Loren are driving, Loren hears the beeping of her phone. She presses the button.

Loren: Hello?

Caller: I heard you can see again, congratulations.

Then Loren heard a dial tone.

Eddie: Who was that?

Loren: I-I think it was my dad.

Eddie: Lo I-

Eddie is interrupted by the sound of crunching metal as a car collides with theirs, dead on the passenger side.

**AN: Hope you like it! Not sure when 11 will be up, review and tell me what you think about it. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Ok well here's the next chapter, and just to answer some questions I've gotten, I would never kill any of the main characters! Well at least in my fanfiction I wouldn't, however Leah and Jeremy in episode 173 that just made me angry haha well enjoyJ.**

Loren

Loren wakes up in the hospital yet again, but this time she can see her surroundings, vaguely but they are there. She see's Eddie standing over her, his eyes slightly puffy as if he was crying. Then the memories of the last night come rushing back to her.

_Flashback_

_The car smashed into her and Eddie's. On the passenger side, yet it missed hitting Loren dead on. Her seat was slammed forward, she hit her head on the windshield and blacked out. She woke up again, not knowing how long she had been out. She heard sirens approaching, and Eddie calling her name as if he was a million miles away. "Loren! Loren wake up it's all going to be ok." Her eyes fluttered open. "Oh thank goodness, the ambulance is on their way Lo don't worry, you just banged your head a little." Loren tried to move, but her previous injuries from her fall and from getting smashed forward prevented her from moving. "Eddie I'm ok." "Ok, just hang in there, you'll be back in the hospital before you know it, I love you Lo." " I love you too." Eddie grabbed her hand, and she slipped back into unconsciousness, she saw a million images in her mind, as though she were awake but not awake the whole time. She remembered everything, being wheeled into surgery, Eddie holding her hand all night long, Tyler, Melissa, Ian, Nora, Max they had all been here._

_End of Flashback_

Eddie: Loren? Are you awake?

Loren: Yes.

Eddie: Good, it was getting lonely in here with no one to talk to.

She could see Eddie grinning.

Loren: How long have I been asleep?

Eddie: A couple of days.

Loren: A couple of days?!

Eddie: You hit your head pretty hard on that windshield, you scared me.

Loren: Ha well you scare too easily.

Eddie: I guess so, I'm going to go get your Mom, she's here worried sick, my Dad had to basically drag her to breakfast.

Loren: No wait don't leave, what's today's date?

Eddie: The 27th.

Loren: Well I have to get out of here! Graduation is in 4 days!

Eddie: The doctor said you could leave by tomorrow if you woke up, so don't worry Lo you won't miss your graduation. And neither will I.

Loren: Thank goodness, I don't think I could stand it if my boyfriend didn't see me become a high school graduate.

Eddie: Ha, wouldn't miss it for the world, so what are you going to do after graduation.

Loren: Well I was accepted into a few colleges I like Brown-

Eddie: Brown?! Isn't that on the other side of the country Lo?

Loren: Yeah.

Eddie: You're going to go all the way across the country?!

Loren: I didn't say that I accepted it, I just was considering.

Eddie: Oh ok, I want you to be happy Lo, but I don't think I could live without you, this last month and a half or so has been some of the best times of my life.

Loren: Even though I was in the hospital for the majority of it.

Eddie: That's the funny thing, I could have more fun with you in a hospital then I can with anyone else doing anything else. I love you.

Loren blushes: You're too amazing, I love you too of course.

Eddie: I think you're to amazing and I'd die if I lost you. What other colleges are you considering?

Loren explained all of her college options, and of course Eddie voted on the ones that were closest to him.

Loren: Should I even ask? Or should I just pick the ones closest to you?

Eddie: Well, I guess it doesn't matter because wherever you go, I'll be there.

Eddie

Eddie was terrified, terrified of losing the woman he loved. She couldn't move to other side of the country, it would kill Eddie, and he knew he would end up following her wherever she went. Those days she had been in a coma, he couldn't sleep he couldn't eat, he could barely even breathe. It had been the happiest moment in his life when he finally heard her voice. He blamed himself for the accident, though everyone had tried to reassure him that it was just a drunk driver, and there was nothing he could have done. If Loren hadn't made it he would have died on the inside, he felt as though she kept getting in these life threatening situations all because of him, first Chloe and now this. Eddie was so happy Chloe was in jail, when he heard about it, it made it feel like Christmas, that horrible woman who had harassed him and nearly killed Loren finally was locked away. Nowhere close to the amount of time she needed to be locked away, but at least she received some jail time.

Loren: Eddie, I won't ever leave you, if you promise never to leave me.

Eddie: I would never ever, ever leave you, it would kill me to be away from you for longer than a day. These past few days that you were in a coma I wasn't able to do anything but sit by your bed and wait for you, because I love you Loren Tate.

Loren: I love you too Eddie Duran, there's some local colleges that are even better then Brown.

Eddie: And why is that?

Loren: Because they are closer to you.

Eddie leaned in and kissed Loren, which turned into a fairly intense make out session, even though they were in a hospital.

The few days flew by, and before Eddie or Loren knew it, she was graduating. Eddie was cheering so loudly for Loren, he could see her blushing from the crowd. He knew he couldn't lose her, not now or not ever. Because she was still in her wheelchair, the principal walked off the stage and handed her the diploma. Eddie could see how much she hated the extra attention. He loved how down to earth she was, that she got embarrassed over an auditorium of maybe 140 people looking at her. When the ceremony was over he ran up to her.

Eddie: Congratulations Loren! You're officially a high school graduate!

Loren: I know I can't believe it!

Eddie: You know you deserve it, so want to head out to dinner with your Mom and my dad?

Loren: Of course, I know the perfect place to go.

Loren

Loren couldn't believe she had just graduated high school, it was enough to handle to believe she was dating Eddie Duran. She gave the driver an address of a place only her and Nora knew about, a sort of secretive place where not too many people went, making it a million times better. When they pulled up, the look on Eddie and Max's faces were priceless. It was just an average everyday place, nothing close to what they had eaten at together before. They all walked in (well Loren was wheeled) and were seated at a nice corner booth.

Eddie: Well this place is different.

Loren: Wait until you've tried the food, it's impossibly good.

Eddie: I'll hold you to that.

Eddie sits beside Loren, and Max sits beside Nora on either side of the booth.

Loren: Well I have an announcement to make.

Everyone: What's up?

Loren: In the fall, I'll start school working to get my degree at UCLA!

Everyone cheers and congratulates Loren.

Eddie: That's awesome! I get to keep my girl close to me. So what are you getting a degree in?

Loren: Well I think I'm going to start with a degree in literature.

Nora: That's great Loren, I always knew you had the mind of a writer.

Eddie: So you're going to write novels?

Loren: Yeah, either novels or kids stories, whatever I'd like.

Everyone starts talking about basically just about everything. They finish their meals and head their separate ways.

Eddie

Eddie thought writing was the perfect career choice for Loren, just not writing books, writing songs. She had a gift if she would just show it off a little, but Eddie knew that would never happen, Loren was to shy and she was insecure about everything, he worked hard every day he knew Loren to try and fix that problem, but it was largely because of her dad. He knew the only one who could help her with that was Tyler, he understood what it was like to be abandoned by your father. So after Loren and Nora left, Eddie decided to give him a call. Tyler had been very busy with some new girlfriend lately, he stopped in every now and then and talked to Loren, but other than that he was under the grid. Luckily Eddie had his number, the phone rang three times and he picked up.

Tyler: Hi who is this?

Eddie: It's me Eddie, I was just wondering if you wanted to join Loren and I for a little celebratory lunch tomorrow.

Tyler: Um, sure, mind if I bring my new girlfriend, I think Loren and her should meet.

Eddie: Sure, just meet us in front of Rumor at noon tomorrow.

Tyler: Sure talk to you later Eduardo.

Eddie hung up with Tyler then dialed Loren's number, he had just seen her yet he wanted to talk to her again.

Loren: Hello?

Eddie: Hey beautiful, just wanted to hear your voice again.

Loren: Aw Eddie you're so sweet, but what's the real reason you called?

Eddie: Oh ok you caught me, I set up a lunch tomorrow with your brother, and he's bring his girlfriend too, are you up for it?

Loren: Of course, except I already made lunch plans with Mel, which probably means Mel and Ian.

Eddie: Well tell them to come too, and I know what you mean it feels like I never see Ian without Mel attached to his hip.

Loren: Ha I guess that's love, not like we spend much time apart either though.

Eddie: Yes and I'd like to keep it that way, I'm pulling in to the parking lot at my house, I'll talk to you tomorrow, love you.

Loren: Love you too.

Eddie hung up and walked into his apartment.

Loren

Loren was still in the car when she had her conversation on the phone with Eddie. When she said love you too she could see her mom wince, blurrily but she saw it.

Loren: What's up Mom?

Nora: Nothing, but have you and Eddie really been dating long enough for you to be saying that you love each other?

Loren: Mom, it's not like we haven't been dating for nearly 2 months, and love doesn't take that long to show itself if it's truly there.

Nora: Spoken like a true writer Loren.

Loren: Ha well at least I chose the right profession.

Nora: Yeah, so are you going to stay here after you start at UCLA? I would love that, but I realize it wouldn't be easy to make that drive every morning.

Loren: Yeah I might just get an apartment between here and the school.

Nora: That might be a better idea, but I'll miss you so much when you're gone! But at least it's not to the other side of the country.

Loren: Ha so you like the decision to stay in California better as well?

Nora: Yes I do, but I'd like it more if it's what you really want.

Loren: I've never been more sure of something.

Loren's head hurt and before she knew it, she was asleep, with her head throbbing.

Tyler

Tyler had walked his new girlfriend Adriana to her door and kissed her goodnight, it had taken awhile, but he had gotten to Adriana. She was so locked up and secretive, until the night a few days ago when she opened up.

_Flashback_

_Tyler had gotten Adriana to go to dinner with him, they were sitting in a nice secluded restaurant by the beach, listening to the waves crash onto the shore. Tyler noticed Adriana biting her lip, looking scared to be there with him? "What's wrong?" "Nothing, it's just the last time I went on a date, um well he wasn't the best boyfriend." "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Adriana tears up a little "Well, I loved him, we were together for months, and I-I was pregnant, he wasn't too happy about it. Because of his legal standpoints, he was in a lot of trouble with the police, and with a man named Colorado. One night, he was really angry, because Colorado had punched him. I walked in and tried to calm him down, and he got angry at me and punched me in the stomach. I lost the baby, and he went to prison for manslaughter and grand theft. He left me heartbroken and depressed, it took me months to get over him." "I'm so sorry, but I'm nothing like that loser who so obviously didn't deserve to be anywhere close to you" "Aw Tyler you're so sweet" He leaned over the table and kissed her._

_End Flashback_

Tyler and Adriana had been dating ever since that night. Every time he saw Adriana, she had a sad look in her eyes, one that made him want to kill the guy that had done that to her. Little did he know, tomorrow he would be going to lunch with his sister.

End Chapter 11

**AN: Well there's eleven, hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you want to be added or changed or whatever. Chapter twelve will most likely be up tomorrow. ******


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Ok here's twelve, I was reading my AN's and I realized that sometimes I say the same thing at the beginning as I do at the end, get to much into writing that I forget lol, enjoy, and review :) **

Nora

Nora and Loren were driving home, about halfway through the drive Loren had fallen asleep. When they got home, Nora tried to wake Loren up but Loren wouldn't move. She shook her and screamed at her, yet no response.

Nora's thoughts: Oh no, it's her head, she just got out of a coma a few days ago, and now she's in another, I have to get her to the hospital.

Nora started up the car and drove her to the nearest hospital as fast as possible. Loren was rushed in for all sorts of tests, to see what was wrong with her brain. Nora called Max, since she didn't have Eddie's number.

Max groggily: Hello?

Nora: Max! Loren slipped into a coma, we were driving home and she fell asleep. When we got home she wouldn't wake up, they're rushed her for tests, I-I don't know Max- *Nora breaks out crying*

Max: Nora, it's going to be ok, I'm going to call Eddie, and we'll be there as soon as possible, what hospital are you at?

Nora gives Max the address and hangs up just as the doctor is walking in.

Doctor: Family for Loren Tate?

Nora: Y-yes that's me.

Doctor: Well her brain is severely bruised, but luckily no internal bleeding. The bad news is we don't know when she'll wake up from her coma, or if she will ever.

Nora starts crying again.

Doctor: I'm sorry I don't have better news.

Nora sits in the chair crying until Eddie and Max get there.

Eddie: Nora?! What happened to Loren?!

Nora: I-I don't know, she fell asleep and wouldn't wake up, so I took her here, and they said her brain is badly bruised and they don't know when or if she'll wake up.

Eddie sat down in the chair next to Nora and put his head down into his hands.

Eddie

Eddie's thoughts: Why? Why do these things happen to girls like Loren who never do anything to anyone? It's all my fault, she would be safe at home in bed right now if it weren't for me. When she wakes up, I need to do everything humanly possible to make her happy, I owe her that much and more.

After half an hour or so, the doctor came back in and said that Loren could have visitors now. Eddie and Nora walked in to see Loren hooked up to a million machines, like she had been a month ago, and just recently. Nora started crying again and Max came from behind to comfort her. Eddie sat down in the chair next to Loren, and held her hand like he did last time.

Eddie whispers: I need you Loren, you need to wake up as soon as possible, I love you.

Eddie put his head back down into his hands and fell asleep, a sleep filled with nightmares that Loren would never wake up.

Nora

Nora watched as Eddie fell asleep, she watched his face contort with fear, she considered waking him up, but decided he needed his rest no matter how bad it was. She called Melissa to explain the situation.

Melissa: I should just move into the hospital, so I can sit and wait for Loren all day.

Nora: I know what you mean, this is horrible I can't believe it.

Melissa: I'll be there as soon as possible, oh and make sure you call Tyler as well.

Nora: Oh yeah of course.

Nora hung up then went to her car to find Loren's phone. She found Tyler's number and called him.

Tyler sleepily: Loren? What's wrong?

Nora: Tyler this is Nora, Loren slipped into a coma, she's in the hospital.

Tyler: Oh no, how? What happened?

Nora: When she hit her head in the car accident a few days ago ah bruised her brain badly, and she just fell asleep and wouldn't wake up.

Tyler: I'm on my way, just text me the address.

Nora hung up with Tyler then texted him. She slumped down into the chair and fell asleep with Max hugging her.

Tyler

Tyler was with Adriana when Nora called. He was always with Adriana, the phone had woken him and her up. After talking to Nora, Tyler stood up to get dressed.

Adriana: Where are you going?

Tyler: Loren's in the hospital, again, she slipped into a coma I need to be with her.

Adriana: Can I come?

Tyler: Um yeah sure of course.

Tyler and Adriana rush to the hospital and walk into the room Nora texted Tyler to go to. He saw Nora and Eddie sleeping, but Max was awake.

Tyler: Hello Max, what's going on?

Max: The doctors aren't sure if or when she'll wake up, Eddie and Nora are a mess and Melissa is on her way.

Tyler: How did things get so bad so quickly?

Max: I'm not sure, it feels like forever ago when we were celebrating her graduation.

Tyler: I guess this means our lunch tomorrow is canceled, by the way this is my girlfriend Adriana.

Adriana: Nice to meet you.

Max: You too, my name's Max if you didn't catch that.

Tyler and Adriana asked the nurse if they could get a couple more chairs in the room, when the nurse said there were already too many people they walked across the street to get coffee.

Adriana: He seemed nice, is he Loren's like stepdad?

Tyler: No, I just think he's Eddie's dad and Nora's girlfriend.

Adriana: Ha that's got to be awkward, if they got married Loren and Eddie would be like step siblings.

Tyler: You know I don't think I ever thought about it like that, I don't think I've ever really thought about it at all really.

Adriana: Yeah well, we better go in and check on your sister again, we've been out for like an hour.

Tyler looked down at his watch not realizing how much time had passed. They left the café they were drinking coffee at and walked back towards the hospital. When they got there and walked into the room, Tyler felt Adriana hesitate then mumble: Melissa.

Adriana

Adriana had heard Max say Melissa was on her way, but she brushed it off thinking it had to be another Melissa. It couldn't be the same Melissa whos brother had practically ruined her life. But when she walked into that room, she knew her right away.

Adriana: Melissa.

Adriana watched as Melissa looked at her in shock, then turned away.

Tyler: Do you know her?

Adriana: She's Phil's sister.

Adriana saw Melissa wince as she said his name.

Max: Who's Phil?

Adriana: Just an ex-boyfriend, and let's just say things didn't end to well, right Melissa?

Melissa: I'm sorry but that wasn't my fault.

Adriana: You have the same blood as him, and you associated with him, which makes me want to be no where closer to you.

Adriana stormed out of the room like a child.

Melissa

Melissa watched as Adriana stormed off.

Max: Well I'm fairly sure she doesn't like Phil.

Melissa: You caught that too?

Tyler: I-I I'm real sorry for that, she shouldn't of acted like that given the circumstances.  
Tyler ran out of the room after Adriana to find her.

Max: So I'm guessing it wasn't an easy breakup.

Melissa: Well my idiot brother ended up in jail for it.

Max: Ah well I can see why she hates him then, but it doesn't mean she should hate you.

Melissa: I don't honestly care, I felt so horrible for her at first, but then I found out she was going to abort the baby anyway. It wouldn't have mattered if my brother was involved or not.

Max: I see, well she's kind of dating your best friend's brother so you might as well try to get along.

Melissa: Did I look like I was fighting with her right now?

Max: No, just next time you see her try and talk to her about it.

Melissa: I doubt she'll want to talk to me.

Melissa's phone rang, she saw it was Ian and picked it up.

Melissa: Hello Ian?

Ian: Hi Mel.

Melissa: It's late why are you calling?

Ian: Well I saw that Loren was back in the hospital and I wanted to make sure my girlfriend was ok.

Melissa: Yeah it's just been stressful, she's in a coma and they aren't sure whether or not she'll wake up and when she'll wake up. And where did you find out that she was in the hospital?

Ian: When Eddie Duran's involved nothing goes unnoticed.

Melissa: I see, well I would ask you to come up here but the nurses look like they're going to kick us all out if one more person shows up.

Ian: Aw well I'll see you in the morning, try and get some rest love you.

Melissa: Love you too goodnight.

Melissa told Max she was going to head home since there wasn't any room left there, and that she'd be back in the morning.

Eddie

Eddie was seeing all of his and Loren's memories in his head. The time they first met, the time they first kissed, then he saw Loren in the hospital, asleep and hooked up to all the machines like she was now. But the machine started to beep, and all the doctors rushed in and pushed him out. He was screaming "Loren! Loren!" when his dad woke him up.

Max: Eddie, wake up.

Eddie: I'm sorry pops, I-I just-

Max: You were having a nightmare about Loren I know.

Eddie whispered: I can't live without her pops I love her.

Max: I know you do, and that's how I know she'll be fine because love conquers everything, if I know Loren at all, she's pushing herself to wake up right now.

Loren

Loren somehow knew she was in a coma. Everything in her head was dark, and it felt like she was sinking deeper into the darkness like a rock. She grabbed the air around her for something, anything that she could pull herself up with. That's when she remembered this was her head, so she formed a rope by her, she used all of her strength to get back to Eddie, to her Mom, to Mel, back to reality.

Eddie

Eddie sat by Loren's side for weeks, he only left at night to go home and sleep and shower. He went through life like a ghost, barely touching anything or doing anything. The only thing he did was write music, he wrote very sad slow ballads for Loren, but occasionally he wrote happier music, in the times when he was thinking about Loren being awake. Exactly two weeks after Loren fell into her coma, Eddie was sitting next to her holding her hand with one of his hands, and scribbling lyrics down with the other, he felt her hand twitch. He tried to convince himself that he was imagining it. And after a few minutes with no other movement, he started scribbling again, humming as he went. He froze suddenly when he felt Loren's hand move again.

End Chapter 12

**AN: So this chapter was a bit shorter than the last, but I thought this was the perfect time to end it. Trying to get another chapter out tonight, but no promises, thanks for reading! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I present Chapter 13, enjoy! :) **

Eddie

Eddie shot up out of the chair when he felt her fingers moving.

Eddie: Loren? Loren are you awake?

Loren: W-who are you?! Who's Loren, where am I?! Why is everything so blurry?!

Loren starts freaking out, hyperventilating, then the doctors rush in to calm her down.

Eddie: Loren calm down, it's going to be alright I'm Eddie, your boyfriend, you're Loren Tate.

Loren: I don't remember anything, w-what am I doing here?

Eddie: We were in a car accident a few weeks ago, you hit your head on the windshield, and then you were fine for a couple of days. But somehow you slipped into a coma, you've been asleep for two weeks.

Loren: B-but why can I barely see?

Eddie: You were in an accident a few years back, you couldn't see anything for a few years but you recently had a surgery and it somewhat corrected your vision in one eye.

Loren put her head down in her hands sobbing: I don't know who I am, who you are, I-I j-j-just c-c-cant-

Eddie: Loren it's ok, I'm going to call your Mom, maybe you'll remember something.

Eddie walked into the hallway and called Nora.

Nora: Eddie? What's wrong?

Eddie: She woke up but-

Nora: She woke up! That's amazing I'm on my way!

Eddie: Wait Nora she doesn't remember anything!

But Nora had already hung up. He would just have to tell her when she got here, he called Melissa and told her the same thing, except she stayed on the phone long enough to hear the last part. She was freaking out.

Melissa: She doesn't remember anything?!

Eddie: Nothing at all, not even her own name.

Melissa: Poor Lo, I'm on my way right now.

He decided to leave it at that, he didn't want to overwhelm Loren, even though she was probably way past overwhelmed now. He walked back into her room.

Loren: I-I'm sorry I don't remember you.

Eddie: Don't be, you will eventually I know you will, and I'll be here waiting for it.

Loren looked at him with her flaming eyes, her eyes looked lost and confused.

5 minutes later Nora rushed in, and Eddie pulled her aside before she confronted Loren. He explained the situation and watched the smile disappear from her face.

Nora: S-she just can't catch a break.

Eddie: I know, just go in there and introduce yourself to her.

Nora walked into Loren's room and said: Hi Loren, I'm your Mom, Nora.

Loren crying: I-I don't remember you either Mom.

Nora: Oh baby it's ok, you will I know it.

The same thing happened with Melissa, then later with Tyler. By 10:30 that night everyone had left but Eddie and Nora.

Nora: You can go home now Eddie, I can watch her tonight.

Eddie: I don't want to leave her, I'll be fine.

Nora sighed: Eddie, you're seriously truly amazing.

Eddie: Thanks, I just need to be here for her.

Nora: You've practically lived at this hospital the past couple of weeks.

Eddie: Yeah, but I love Loren and will go anywhere she does.

Eddie rubbed Loren's hand, who was sleeping at the moment. Eddie could tell she was having a nightmare, the way she scrunched up her face. He wanted to get rid of all her nightmares and make her smile in her sleep again. But for the moment all he could was try and sleep, and try to be there for her.

Loren

Loren was so confused, her mind was blank, she couldn't remember anything about her life. It took her a few minutes to even remember how to talk. She couldn't see anything but fog, like she was wearing glasses but the lenses were all fogged up. When she went to sleep, darkness consumed her. She was back in that same black space she had been in during her coma. She knew somehow that she could easily pull herself back up and just open her eyes, but she stayed there. Suddenly the whole black room was on fire, as if from memory. Her eyes burned, and her whole body burned as if she were on fire. She couldn't feel her rope anymore, it was if she was just on the surface yet couldn't pull herself out. She saw a man's face staring at her, a mixed look of sympathy and guilt on his face. She used all her willpower to wake up and get away from that face. She sat up suddenly, hurting her back which she didn't know why it even hurt in the first place.

Eddie: Loren, what's wrong?

Loren: Nothing, it was just a nightmare.

Eddie: Do you want to talk about it?

Loren: I-I was in a black space, there was nothing there. It was the exact feeling I had when I was in the coma, I felt like I was in another world, the only way I could get out was this "rope" I had created myself. But then the room lit on fire, and my eyes burned, and so did my whole body like I was on fire. T-then I saw a man's face, and he was scary. I made myself wake up.

Eddie rubs Loren's hand: It's ok Loren, if you didn't figure it out that's what happened to your eyes. The man was most likely your father, you used to have nightmares like that, but more like flashbacks.

Loren: Why would I see my dad's face during the fire?

Eddie: Because, well because it was his fault, but let's not talk about that ok? I don't really think you should be trying to remember that.

Loren: I'm going to remember soon enough, but why does my back hurt so much right now?

Eddie: A couple of months ago, you were in a different accident and you fractured one of your vertebrae.

Loren: Sounds like I'm very accident prone.

Eddie: You just don't always have the best of luck.

Loren: Well, I'm not going back to sleep in case you were wondering.

Eddie: You have to go to sleep eventually, you need your rest.

Loren: I-I just don't think I can, if I do I might not wake up again.

Eddie: Then don't sleep, for now, soon enough you'll have your memory back, and you'll be able to sleep soundly again.

Loren: But you said I had a lot of nightmares, even before this.

Eddie: I think you didn't have them as often anymore, once you got your vision partially back.

Loren: Hmm, well could you tell me about myself, or about you I don't care I just want to know something about my life.

Eddie smiled: Well your name is Loren Tate, obviously, you were just accepted into UCLA for a career in literature, even though I think you should pursue music.

Loren: Why music?

Eddie: You helped me write songs a couple of times, you're really good at it and you have an amazing voice.

Loren: Do you have any songs that I've written?

Eddie: Only the ones we've written together, you're very private about your own songs and I don't like to push.

Loren: You're so sweet, I wish I could remember something, anything about you.

Eddie: You will, I know you will, because you're strong.

Loren: Hmm, where's my mom?

Eddie: Probably went to breakfast with Pops.

Loren: Pops?

Eddie: My dad and your Mom's boyfriend I think.

Loren: You think?

Eddie: They never really made it official.

Loren: Well I should meet him too, I should meet everyone that I saw frequently.

Eddie: Ok, then you should probably meet Ian too.

Loren: And who's Ian?

Eddie: Melissa's boyfriend slash my best friend.

Loren: Oh um o-ok

Eddie: What's wrong?

Loren: It's just really hard to keep everyone straight. I-I wish I remembered something, someone's name or someone's face, the only face I've remembered is my Dad's, and where is he?

Eddie: No one knows, he went on the run after he kidnapped you and paid for your eye surgery.

Loren: This is so confusing! I don't know anyone and it sounds like my life is a mess.

Eddie grabbed Loren's hands: It's ok Lo, I'm here I'll always be here for you, I'll explain anything you want, and you will remember.

A nurse walked in and read off Loren's schedule for the day, when she looked up she saw Eddie there and had a look of shock on her face.

Nurse: Y-your Eddie Duran!

Loren shot up from bed again: E-Eddie Duran, I remember that name, you're Max and Katie's son, my mom was obsessed with your parent's music.

Eddie: See Loren, your already remembering things, now lay back down you're going to hurt your back if you keep sitting up like that.

Loren laid back down, and went to sleep due to the medication they had her on, right after she fell asleep the darkness of the nightmares consumed her. But this time she saw a projection, like a movie, she saw herself with Melissa when they were little. She saw her Mom and her Dad smiling while they watched her play on the playground. Then the flames came, she could hear her parents screaming, then she could smell the smoke, and finally she could feel the fire, the flames consuming her body, burning her skin. She screamed and yelled, it hurt so bad like it was actually happening. She knew it was a dream yet she couldn't bring herself to reality, she could feel someone shaking her arm and yelling her name. But the pain was to real, it was keeping her unconscious, she knew it was all in her head yet it wouldn't go away. She finally woke up when felt water on her face, Eddie and Nora were standing over her staring, she could barely make out the fright in their own faces.

Eddie: It's ok Loren, it was only a dream ok? See it's all better.

Loren: I remember my parent's fighting, and the fire. I could feel the flames, as if it were actually happening.

Nora: I'm sorry baby, it's going to be ok, they're only dreams ok?

Loren: I don't think so, I think that actually happened, didn't it?

Nora whispered: Yes it did, but it was a long time ago and-

Loren: What happened?!

Nora: Your father got angry one night, and he was very drunk. So he set the house on fire. You lost your vision that night, and you were burned severely.

Loren: W-why would he do that? Didn't he love me?

Nora: He was crazy sweetie, I'm sorry.

Loren: I remembered Melissa. Playing her when I was little, on the playground, I could see you and my father watching us smiling.

Nora: That's good sweetheart, it means you're getting your memory back.

Eddie: Did you remember anything else?

Loren: N-no I'm sorry.

Eddie: It's ok, it's only been a day and you're already getting some of it back, eventually you'll get it all.

Loren: Why do you keep saying that, what if I don't?!

The room was silent.

Tyler

Tyler had visited his sister a couple of times over the last two weeks, but she was always asleep whenever he went, he would of visited her more if Adriana wasn't so pushy. She refused to go anywhere close to that hospital in case she saw Melissa. Tyler was starting to see a little bit of Chloe in Adriana, but he brushed it off, she was nothing like Chloe, but the day Loren woke up, she sure acted like it. He had just gotten off of the phone with Eddie, and he was with Adriana.

Tyler: Adriana, guess what?

Adriana: What?

Tyler: Loren woke up!

Adriana: That's great, now let's go get some lunch.

Tyler: No I have to go see her Aid, she's my sister.

Adriana: She's only your half sister, you don't have to do anything.

Tyler: You know what, if you don't understand this you obviously don't have a heart.

Adriana: C'mon babe, just come to lunch with me, you can go see her later, she has _Eddie_ right?

Tyler: Why did you say Eddie like that?

Adriana: Well, can you believe Eddie Duran would want a little blind girl like her? I mean seriously though he was dating Chloe Carter and she was gorgeous.

Tyler: Loren's gorgeous too Aid, why are you being so cruel?

Adriana: Nothing, it's just she has Eddie Duran and Tyler Rorke. But you're her sister so you have to like her I guess.

Tyler: I don't have to do anything, I want to, if you don't understand that Adriana, then I don't want to be with you.

Tyler stormed out of the house and got in his car to drive to the hospital.

Loren

Loren: Well?! What happens if I don't ever remember you Eddie?!

Eddie: Then I guess I'll just have to make some new memories with you.

Eddie leaned down and kissed Loren, exactly like how he kissed her the first time they ever kissed.

End Chapter 13

**AN: Ok well, review, and I love the reviews I've already gotten. Hope y'all will keep reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Here's Chapter 14, and to answer a question I recently received from a guest, I don't know how long this will go on, until I have nothing left to write about I guess. I'll keep writing if I still have readers, season 2 or no season 2.**

Loren

Loren kissed Eddie back, it felt so right to kiss him, like she had done it a hundred times before and that she would do it a hundred more times. The flames she kept feeling disappeared and all she could think about was him. She strained her brain, trying to remember another time when she felt like that, another time when she was kissing him. She got frustrated and ended the kiss.

Eddie: What's wrong Loren?

Loren: It's just, kissing you feels so right, like I've done it hundreds of times, but I can't remember it, I can't remember anything!

Eddie: It's ok Loren I-

Loren: It's so frustrating! And you don't understand, no one does, I lost my whole life!  
Eddie: I know I don't understand Loren, all I understand is that it hurts me to see you in pain, for as long as our relationship has been going on I've seen you in pain way to many times. And well it just hurts me so bad when you cry and- *Eddie starts tearing up*

Loren: I'm sorry Eddie, I'm sorry for hurting you.

Eddie: It isn't your fault.

Eddie looks at his watch.

Eddie: It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon, you slept past lunch and breakfast, are you hungry.

Loren: Well now that I think about it, I'm starving.

Eddie: Let me ask the nurse to get you some food.

Eddie walks out of the room and walks back in five minutes later with a tray of food.

Eddie: Gourmet five star hospital food, enjoy.

Loren: Gee thanks.

Loren starts eating her sandwich, and Eddie just sits in the chair watching her.

Loren: What?

Eddie: Nothing, it's just I love you.

With those words Loren had a flashback, she was 10 years old, a year before her father set her house on fire.

_Flashback_

_Nora: Trent you can't just do this! Get drunk then come back here smelling like other women, how could you do that to me and your daughter?! You need to leave now, and never come back._

_Trent slurred: B-but I love you._

_He walks towards Nora and starts to kiss her, Nora eventually gives in and lets Trent seduce her all the way to the bedroom. Loren had watch this happen multiple times, neither Nora nor Trent knew that Loren was watching, but she always was, after she heard her parents were asleep, she had walked over to the piano and started playing, she had always had a musical gift, the song she was playing now was a song she had recently written about her family, how lost she felt when she was around them. She heard a footstep behind her and turned around sharply._

_Trent: Oh hey kiddo, didn't mean to startle you, but you sounded great._

_Loren mumbles: Thanks dad._

_Trent walks over to Loren and slapped her then said: You need to speak up, otherwise no one will ever listen._

_Loren: Sorry dad._

_She held her hand to her throbbing face and walked towards her bedroom._

_Trent: Do I not get a kiss goodnight?_

_Loren turned around and kissed her father goodnight, he smelled like a mixture of different perfumes and alcohol. _

_Loren: Goodnight Dad._

_She slowly walked to her room, until she turned the corner, then she bolted for her door. She locked herself in and sank down to the floor crying. She looked into the mirror and saw the hand shaped mark on her face. She reached into her desk drawer and pulled out her little jar of foundation and quickly covered up the mark. Most likely it would be gone in the morning, but she couldn't risk her mom seeing it, last time she had seen one of Trent's marks, the mark Nora had received for talking back to him was much worse. Trent always apologized once he had sobered himself, but it always happened again, and Nora was to afraid to leave him._

_End Flashback_

Loren was sweating and Eddie was shaking her arm again yelling "Loren!" She came back to reality and started crying.

Eddie softly: Did you remember something Lo?

Loren: I-I remembered my Mom and Dad fighting, he used to hit her a-and me.

Eddie: He is a horrible person, if I ever see him, he'll be dead, try and block him out if you can Lo, he's not even worth thinking about.

Loren heard the anger bubbling up in his voice, so she tried soothing him.

Eddie laughs: I should be the one comforting you, sorry for getting so mad.

Loren: You're so sweet.

Eddie leaned in and kissed Loren again, she instinctively ran her hand through his hair, and the memory of their first kiss came rushing back to her. She pulled back from their kiss yet again.

Loren: I-I remember our first kiss, it was in the hospital just like this wasn't it?

Eddie: Yes it was, see I told you that you would remember everything eventually it's just-

Loren screams and points at the door, where none other than Chloe Carter is standing.  
Melissa

After she went and visited Loren, Melissa went and saw Ian. She ran into his arms crying, the same as when Loren was in her first accident.

Melissa: Loren doesn't remember anything, not me not Eddie, not even her Mom!

Ian: It's going to be ok love, she'll remember you, who could ever forget you?

Melissa: You're so sweet, how did I ever get so lucky as to have such an amazing boyfriend?

Ian: I don't know, some of us are just gifted.

Melissa: Ha ha, well we have dinner with my family tonight, we can't put it off any longer.

Melissa had gotten her Mom to put off the dinner for a few weeks, due to Loren's accident and condition, but her Mom had gotten sick of her usual excuses and insisted it be tonight.

Ian: Well I can't wait to meet your parents, the people responsible for the girl that I love.

Melissa: Sadly they are nothing like me, wait to strict and protective, plus Lisa still treats Phil like the golden child, despite the fact he's in jail for manslaughter.

Ian: Wow, that doesn't really sound fair, and who did your brother kill?!

Melissa explained Adriana and his story and Ian was shocked.

Ian: That's horrific, and they still treat him better then you?!

Melissa: Yep, they are still trying to get Phil out of jail anyways.

Ian: I think he deserves to be in jail, and don't worry you'll always be my favorite.

He kisses Melissa, and they head off to lunch.

Tyler

After Tyler visited Loren, he drove off still fuming. He couldn't believe he had made the same mistake twice, dated the same evil manipulative type of girl again. He had messed up once with Chloe and now he had done it again with Adriana, he had been so sure that she had been different, but he never even knew her. When he got back to his apartment he saw Adriana sitting on the steps.

Adriana: Tyler! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you angry.

Tyler: Well you did, how could you say those things about my sister, when she's in the hospital! You aren't the girl I thought you were.

Adriana crying: I didn't mean it like that, I-I'm sorry please forgive me!

Tyler: I'll give you one more chance, but I swear Aid if you ever insult my family like that again, we're over!

Adriana: Thank you Tyler!

She runs up to him and kisses him. Tyler didn't show it, but being with Adriana didn't feel right anymore, he thought he had loved her, but this new side he just didn't understand.

Eddie

Eddie saw Chloe standing there and immediately stood up and put a defensive arm over Loren.

Eddie: What are you doing here Chloe, you're supposed to be in jail!

Chloe: It's amazing, all I had to do was pretend I was having a heart attack, then seduce the policeman who was watching me here into unlocking my handcuffs, the rest was a breeze.

Eddie: Get out of here Chloe, haven't you hurt Loren enough?!

Chloe: She's still here isn't here? I don't have time to deal with this right now, got to get away from the police before I get sent back to jail, just watch your back little girl.

Chloe pulled her hood up and exited the room, leaving Loren and Eddie both in a state of shock. Eddie snapped out of it soon after and called the police, he called his dad, and Loren's mom, he also hired a couple of bodyguards to guard Loren's room. He comforted Loren, who was a wreck, shaking and crying.

Loren: S-She's going to try and kill me Eddie, I know she will.

Eddie: She can try all she wants, but she is never going to touch you Loren, or be anywhere close to you. The police are after her, if they don't find her you'll be protected by me, my dad, you mom, the police, and everyone who knows you.

Loren: Why is my life always so dramatic Eddie? Why can't I just be normal?

Eddie: To me your life is perfect, and you make mine perfect too.

Loren and Eddie sit together in her room, both thinking about everything that's happened in the few weeks, and how much both of their lives had changed forever.

Melissa

Before Melissa knew it, dinner time had come, she tapped her foot anxiously as she sat on the couch checking her email. She wasn't sure how this was going to turn out, she really hoped her parents liked Ian, because even though she was moving out in the fall and it wouldn't matter what her parents thought, she still highly regarded their opinions. She wanted their praise, for once in her life. When she had told her parents about her scholarship to UCLA, her parents hadn't even looked up, they were always too busy trying to get Phil out of jail, that's what they used every second of spare time they had on, if it wasn't spent yelling at Melissa for the most random things. She shot off the couch when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door for Ian.

Ian: Hello beautiful.

Ian gave Melissa a short kiss on the cheek and walked in to greet her parents.

Ian: Hi I'm Ian.

Lisa: Hello Ian, we've heard a lot about you.

Ian: Hopefully good things, I've heard a lot about you guys as well.

Lisa: Well whatever Melissa usually says is an exaggeration, let me guess she told you that we were horrible parents who didn't really care about her.

Ian: No, that's not what she said, she said you two were very dedicated parents who never gave up on Phil, which is admirable.

Ian winked at Melissa, he had bended the truth in just the right way, so Melissa's parents would like Ian, but Ian wouldn't be lying. The rest of the night went by perfectly, Lisa and Gus highly approved of Ian, but right when Melissa was going to declare this night a success, her parents went back to helping Phil. She almost screamed, her parents could only do so much for Phil right? But then how come they could spend so much time consumed with his case, that only could end in one thing, Phil spending 25 to life in jail. Ian could see Melissa was about to explode so he spoke up.

Ian: I'm going to take Melissa out for a quick dessert ok?

Lisa: Oh what? Um ok.

She quickly went back to her work, infuriating Melissa, she ran out the door towards Ian's car.

Ian: I see what you meant, they are obsessed with him.

Melissa: I know, they wouldn't even notice if I skipped college, they didn't even care when I got a full scholarship. It's not like I had another choice though, they spent my college fund on lawyers for Phil, because Phil always comes first.

Ian: That's rough Mel, why don't we go get some ice cream, to take your mind off of this horrible situation.

Melissa agreed and they headed out for dessert.

Loren

Loren couldn't believe she had let herself fall asleep again. It was all of this medication they had her on, she had been sleeping for two weeks straight, why did her brain make her sleep more?! She was once again in the dark room that was beginning to feel more like home to her now. The pool of darkness flickered with different images and sounds. She heard Chloe yelling at her, then she felt the pain of the impact of the mountain on her. She saw Chloe standing in the doorway of the room today, threatening her, she shook the images out of her mind. But then she saw Eddie, she saw herself kissing Eddie for the first time, then like a slideshow she saw herself kissing him over and over each time in a different place. She heard him whisper in her ear "I love you Loren Tate" She didn't know if that was her dream or not, but then the other images came back to herself. She saw her Dad's face contorted with rage, she saw him raise his arm to punch her, then she felt the pain. She could see each slap and punch she had ever received from her father in a slideshow, similar to the one she had seen before with her and Eddie's kisses. She didn't even know how it was possible for her to see some of the kisses she and Eddie had had, it was like her brain had put two and two together and formulated these kisses. But all of the hits she had been there for, she had felt, she had cried about. Her father had done more damage to Loren then even Loren knew, the last thing she saw before she snapped back into reality was the image of her father getting ready to hit her, and her Mom crying behind him.

End Chapter 14

**AN: Hope you guys like Chapter 14, it might be a little overly dramatic, but I guess that's just how it is ha ha. Review please and keep reading! :) (I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or it's characters.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: So a couple of people think I'm making this fanfiction a bit too depressing, and I'll try to perk it up in the next few chapters, but you guys have to remember this story ****_is_**** called Hollywood Heights If Things Were Different, and different meaning not always happy, so tell me what you think, should I continue or scrap this story and start over?**

Loren

Loren was released from the hospital, and she was trying not to think about Chloe whatsoever, partly due to Eddie's persistence over the next week Loren gained the rest of her memories back. The doctors called it a miracle, because most of the time with that type of head trauma the majority of people's memory does not come back. But Eddie and Loren called it love, because love conquers all. Loren was enjoying her summer, before she was crammed with homework from college. Her and Eddie headed to the beach, since the next day would be her eighteenth birthday.

Eddie: Do you want to go for a swim?

Loren: I don't swim, never have never will.

Eddie: You're telling me you live in California, and you've never swam before?

Loren: Nope, and don't plan on it, besides I can't take my sunglasses off remember, I don't want to lose what vision I have.  
Eddie: Ok fine well then what do you suppose we do?

Loren: Build sand castles?

Eddie: Fine, but only if you'll be the queen of my castle.

Loren: Of course, that means you're the king right?

Eddie: Yep, now let's make this sand castle huge.

Eddie and Loren spend the next half an hour building a huge sand castle, with their hands. When they were done they moved their towel to the middle of the fortress and laid down together on it.

Eddie: This is the best day of my life.

Loren: And why is that?

Eddie: Because I get to be here with my beautiful, perfect girlfriend at a private beach with no paparazzi, no Chloe's and no cars to ruin it. I love you Loren.

Loren: Not as much as I love you Eddie Duran.

They kissed, which turned into a ten minute make out session. They didn't realize that the tide had risen up a bit, and their sandcastle was flooded. They stood up laughing and soaking wet. They walked up the pathway and to Max's beach bungalow where Eddie and Loren were spending the night. Loren stopped before she walked in.

Loren: Eddie before we go in there I want to tell you something, I may be making a complete fool out of myself when I say this but, I'm not ready for anything really serious yet.

Eddie: I understand Loren, and don't worry I don't care, as long as I get to be with you, it'll be perfect.

They walked inside and change out of their soaking wet clothes. Then laid together on the couch to watch old movies.

Eddie: You know if I could I would make our secret spot a national monument.

Loren: And why is that?

Eddie: It's where the strongest love that ever has been was started.

Loren laughed: Well then it wouldn't be our secret spot anymore.

Eddie: True.

They just laid there, enjoying each other's company, Eddie stroking Loren's hair until she fell asleep about 30 minutes later.

Eddie

Eddie felt like the luckiest guy in the world, he had never felt like this before, even with Chloe at the beginning of their relationship when she still acted sane. He watched Loren sleep, thinking how beautiful and perfect she was. He felt like he had to do something amazing for her, so he slowly sat up, making sure not to wake Loren, and started making dinner, it was 6 when Loren woke up, and she received the surprise of her life.

Melissa

The past week for Melissa, other than when she visited Loren, was uneventful. Ian had gone on a business trip, well technically he had gone home. California wasn't home for him, and Melissa knew that. She saw how much he missed his home, but she couldn't let him go. She knew she was being selfish but she loved him. The day he returned however, she saw a completely different side of him, they were eating dinner at Rumor at eight, when he got there, he walked up to her, apparently drunk, and tried to kiss her, but not a soft sincere kiss like they usually had, a rough forceful one. He smelled like perfume and alcohol.

Melissa: Ian, are you drunk?

Ian: No just a bit hung over, apparently my brother throws some pretty wild parties.

Melissa: Why do you smell like perfume?!

Ian: Um uh well you see, it was his bachelor party and there were some girls there and-

Melissa: You cheated on me?! How could you?!  
Ian didn't get a chance to answer as she stormed of the club and into an alley. She sunk down to the ground crying, she couldn't believe this, she had known of his party animal like ways, but she thought he would have changed them for her. She thought she was alone, until Loren's brother Tyler walked up to her.

Tyler: Hey, you're Loren's friend Melissa right?

Melissa sniffles: Yeah I am, but I really don't feel like talking right now, especially to a guy, sorry to say all guys are jerks.

Tyler: We all aren't bad, and if you have met the right girls, you'd think they were just as bad.

Melissa: Oh like your girlfriend Adriana? She's pretty horrible.

Tyler: Ex-girlfriend you mean. We just broke up, she changed on me.

Melissa: No, I just think she finally revealed her true self is all.

Tyler: But you shouldn't really be talking about her like that, wasn't it your brother who killed her baby?

Melissa: Yeah I guess he did, and I feel bad about that, well I felt worse before I found out she had scheduled to have it aborted the very next day, that's what Phil was mad about.

Tyler: Well she seemed to have left that part out, but I'm done with her now, I gave her too many chances.

Tyler

Tyler had gone out to dinner with Adriana that night, still feeling skeptical about her. But when she started bashing Loren yet again, he drew the line.

Adriana: So when we visited your sister earlier, she had her sunglasses off, did you see her eyes?! I would crawl under a rock if I were her.

Tyler: Adriana what is your problem? Why do you insult people like that? Does it make you feel better about yourself? Well I warned you last time, I don't like when people bash my family, we're over.

He then stormed out of the restaurant and found Melissa, as if it were meant to be. They ended up going over to the café and grabbing some coffee together, just talking about all of their relationship issues.

Loren

Loren loved what she smelled when she woke up, and she could make out candles out of her blur of vision.

Loren: Eddie Duran what did you do?

Eddie: Just cooked a little dinner for the birthday girl.

Loren: Eddie you're so perfect, I'm so lucky.

Eddie: No I believe I'm the lucky one, you're perfect, sometimes we are so in sync Lo I feel like I've known you forever, and we've only been dating a few months.

Loren: Best few months of my life.

Eddie: Well even though you were in the hospital so many times during our relationship, it's still been better than any relationship I've ever been in, I'm so glad you remembered me Loren Tate.

Loren: But how could I forget you, you're the love of my life.

Eddie: And you're the center of my universe.

Eddie leaned in and kissed Loren, eventually leading to a 30 minute make out session, which was interrupted by Loren's stomach growling. She blushed.

Eddie laughs: Someone's hungry, shall we eat?

Loren: I thought you would never ask.

Loren and Eddie start eating Eddie's amazing surprise early birthday dinner.

Melissa

Once Melissa had ended her evening with Tyler, she checked her phone, she had about a million messages from Ian. She deleted them all before she even listened to them, she texted him "I don't think I can ever trust you again, we should end things for a while, I can't stand to be hurt." After she sent that text she ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She just laid in her bed crying for about half an hour, she wanted to call Loren, but realized it was midnight and she was probably asleep. She cried about how alone she was, when she got a text from Tyler "Sorry about you and Ian, but just remember all guys aren't jerks" She looked down at the text and smiled, maybe all guys weren't jerks, but Ian sure was, she loved him but she didn't think she could forgive Ian for doing things with a girl she hadn't even done with him.

Eddie

It was almost midnight, and Eddie and Loren were nowhere close to sleep. They counted down the seconds until her birthday.

Eddie: …5….4….3….2….1 HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOREN!

Loren: Ha, I'm eighteen now!  
Eddie: Yep, you're officially legally an adult, what do you want to do now?

Loren: Hmm, why don't we watch a few more movies, or we could write some songs I guess, if you have a piano that is.

Eddie: Do you think my Dad, rock star legend Max Duran would go anywhere without a piano?

Loren: Not sure he seems more like the guitar type to me.

Eddie: Ha, well it's right over here.

Eddie walked Loren over to a beautiful piano.

Loren: Wow, this is a beautiful piano.

Eddie: I-it was my Mom's.

Loren: You don't talk about her much, why not?

Eddie: I guess it's just too painful.

Loren: Maybe it would help if you talked about it, it makes me feel better to talk to you about my dad.

Eddie: True, but I have an amazing song in my head right now that I'm dying to sing for you.

Eddie sings one of the songs he wrote for Loren in the hospital, half of it when she was still in a coma, and the other half when she had woken up. You could clearly tell when the music picked up and started to get cheerier that he was happy.

Loren: That was beautiful.

Eddie: Just like you.

Loren leaned down and kissed Eddie, then started to play a song she had written about him, which she hadn't done before, play something she had written all on her own, for herself to sing. Eddie was in awe, her voice was so amazing, almost hypnotizing. He couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again.

End Chapter 15

**AN: Ok a bit short, but I had a lot of homework tonight, so do you guys think I should A) Keep writing this fanfiction B) Completely start over, and write a completely Leddie fanfiction, with less bumps in the road or C) Try and write and second fanfiction in order to make everyone happy, but keep writing this one as well. Majority rules, PM me or write it in a review :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So I'm going to try option C out, but this new fanfiction probably will only be updated every other day or so. I'll try to get it up within the next couple of days, I want to plan it's plot out before I post it. Maybe even a third fanfiction will be coming out, because I came up with another cool plot twist, somewhat like this one, but yet totally different. **

Loren

Loren loved being with Eddie, whether it was writing songs or just watching movies. She felt so comfortable with him, like they were supposed to be together. After she finished playing her first song, she looked up into Eddie's face, trying to read his emotions. His face was full of so many different ones, she couldn't pinpoint just one.

Loren: Did you like it?

Eddie: No, I loved it, just like I love you.

Eddie leaned scooted closer to Loren on the piano bench and kissed her on the cheek, then he started to play random notes a lyrics, a mixture of different songs.

Loren: What's that?

Eddie: Sometimes when I'm thinking, I just start to play, I never really think about what I'm playing, and it usually doesn't sound like much, but it's inspirational.

Loren: Hmm, I ever really thought about it like that, whenever I write the lyrics flow into my head, they almost write themselves.

Eddie: Well aren't you lucky.

Loren: I am, because I have you.

Loren and Eddie shared a quick kiss, and then laid down on the couch to watch a few more movies. Within the first half an hour, Loren had fallen back asleep.

Eddie

Eddie watched Loren sleep for a little while, he stroked her hair and held her hand for the next hour or so. Eddie loved being anywhere close to Loren, whether or not she's asleep or awake she calmed him down. He stood up carefully maneuvering around Loren so he wouldn't wake her up, then he lifted her up and walked her into the bedroom. After laying her down, he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep to the steady sound of her breathing, something he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He woke up about twenty minutes later when he heard Loren scream.

Melissa

Melissa loved Ian, but you can't just forget about someone cheating on you. It felt like someone had ripped her heart out of her chest and torn it to shreds. She knew when she met Ian that he had many lady friends, but she thought that would change if she were his girlfriend. She knew deep inside of her that Ian loved her back, but all she could think when she thought about him were those other women all over him. Things were over, and Melissa was left heartbroken crying into her pillow at one o'clock in the morning. She heard her phone beep about a hundred times with text messages from Ian, like "Mel, I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing I was just so drunk and I didn't think, please forgive me, I love you!" After a couple hundred of those messages she picked up her phone and replied "If I can't trust you I can't be with you, and it's Melissa to you, not Mel." She threw her phone down onto her bed and cried some more, cried because her best friend was too busy to talk to her, cried because her Mom hadn't even asked her what was wrong even though she had cried right in front of her, and cried the most because of Ian, Ian who she had fallen for, fast and hard, and straight into the cement.

Ian

Ian had tried over and over to get Melissa to call him back, or even text him, they had to talk this out. He knew he had screwed up big time, possibly the biggest screw up possible, but he had to get her back, he loved her. When she finally texted him back, his world crashed, her final words "it's Melissa to you, not Mel" were the worst, like a slap in the face. Ian had resisted the alcohol for so long, but it was his brother's bachelor party, so he decided to have a beer, then one became two, two became three and finally he was so drunk he couldn't even remember his own name. He walked up to the nearest girl in the club, and won her over. It wasn't hard for him to do, years of experience made it so he could still have five girls or more in one night, even while he was incredibly drunk. He had gone to see Melissa while he was still partly drunk, like a complete and total idiot, once he had completely sobered up, he hated himself, and Melissa wouldn't even talk to him anymore. He had lost the best thing in his life all because of his own stupidity.

Loren 

Loren was having one of her incredibly real nightmares. She had woken up on the couch of the beach bungalow, smoke and flames had filled the room, and Eddie was nowhere to be found. She had screamed his name, then just flat out screamed, somewhere inside of her she knew it was only a nightmare, but she couldn't think, as if the smoke had clouded her brain. She screamed for Eddie, for help, for anything. Until she felt someone's arms around her whispering in her ear "Loren, it's ok, wake up it's only a nightmare I'm right here." Loren shot up, though her back had healed enough that she could walk, she was still in physical therapy and it still hurt like crazy sometimes. Eddie had his arms firmly around Loren's waist, and he was stroking her hair, she sunk back down into bed and cried.

Eddie: Do you want to talk about it?

Loren sniffled: We were here, I woke up on the couch and there was smoke and flames everywhere, a-and you were gone, j-just like my mom had left me.

Eddie continued to stroke her hair: I would never leave you Loren, you're the love of my life, and know this would never happen, but if this bungalow set on fire right now, I would do anything to save you, because you Ms. Loren Tate, are to special to leave behind.

Loren smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. She laid her head on to his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart, she thought about how much she loved him and how glad she was that he had came into her life.

Loren: I love you.

Eddie: Well I love you more.

Loren: You know what's funny?

Eddie: Hmm?

Loren: You're the first man I've ever loved, but you're my first boyfriend as well.

Eddie: You've never had a boyfriend before?

Loren: Come on Eddie, you know how guarded I am, do you think any of the boys at my school were mature enough for that?

Eddie: I think you were just better then all of them.

He kissed her again, and she fell back into a deep sleep, dreaming about Eddie.

Melissa

Melissa ended up turning her phone off, she was sick of the constant beeps of Ian's lame apologies. It had only been a couple of hours, and she had to say it was a little impressive how fast he had not only sobered up, but sent so many messages. Her inbox was overfilled with all of these sappy apologies, but Melissa couldn't even stand looking at them, all she could think was "He cheated on me, I thought I could trust him!" After another hour she began to think that she should give him a chance to speak, explain himself. But she didn't really want to hear it, because truth being told, once a cheater always a cheater, and if he could get that drunk once, he could do it again. Melissa decided she didn't need that kind of instability in her life, if he couldn't be with only her, then he could go be with his hundred other girls. She didn't want to believe it, but it was over, and Ian couldn't didn't have a chance in convincing her to take him back.

Ian

He had to get her back, he had to get her to forgive him, and to take him back. He knew it was most likely over, but he wouldn't go down without a fight, he loved her and could be with a thousand women, but would always end up wanting her back. Before he had time to consider the consequences, he came up with his plan, it would be too late to put in action tonight, since all the jewelry shops were probably closed, but tomorrow Melissa would be getting the surprise of her lifetime.

Eddie

Eddie watched Loren again, he could never watch her enough, everything about her intrigued him, from the fact of how sensitive she was, to how beautiful and musically talented she was. He wanted her to sing with him, he wanted her to be able to dance around on the stage and write music all day with him. Somewhere deep inside told Eddie that it was possible, that Loren might consider it, that they could be the next MK. But he also knew about her insecurities, and how much she despised performing in front of Eddie. "_She only ever sings to me"_ he thought to himself, smiling at the thought. It made him so happy that she was so willing to sharing everything about herself with him, just like when they met more than three months ago, they had an instant connection, that was undeniable. He wanted to be with her the rest of his life, all that he hoped was that she would stay. Though she would be amazing at writing novels, Eddie knew that wasn't what she was made for, she was made for singing, all you had to do is hear her voice once to realize that, her sweet melodic voice that Eddie fell in love with every time he heard. Just like he fell more in love with Loren every time her saw her, but he knew she was scared, scared of her father, of fire, of him leaving her, and most of all, she was scared of Chloe.

_The next morning…_

Ian

Ian had rushed to the jewelry store as soon as it had opened, and bought the best ring he could find, the one that represent Mel the most to him. He knew she would probably flat out turn him down, but he wasn't a quitter so he had to try. He still couldn't see why he would cheat on such a perfect girl, alcohol does some crazy things to your mind. He put the ring on rush order, and was glad to know it would be ready for pick up later today.

Loren

Loren woke up before Eddie, she was always first to go to sleep and first to wake up, when she woke up she looked beside her, Eddie had his arms wrapped around her protectively, and his face was very peaceful in his sleep. She loved him more then she had ever loved anyone, which scared her to death, she couldn't shake the image out of her head that Eddie might leave her. She knew that he would never do that, but due to her past trauma with her dad, she couldn't help but think like that. She watched for a few more minutes before carefully untangling herself from his arms to go make breakfast. The kitchen luckily was way oversupplied to make a simple breakfast.

Eddie

Eddie woke up to the smell of pancakes, he smiled to himself. All the girls he had ever dated weren't able to cook, they were more of lookers not thinkers. Even with Loren's terrible eyesight she could cook better than anyone he knew. He stood up, stretched, and walked towards the kitchen to be with the love of his life.

End Chapter 16

**AN: Not very long at all, and I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, just got a bit busy. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up tomorrow, and that new Leddie fanfiction will come out sometime this week, this fanfiction will continue with the plotline of the show more, except it will be way more Leddie, because we don't get enough of that in the show. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: So I was reading the Hollywood Heights Tumblr tag, and I saw yhan88 posted the link to my fanfiction, thanks and I'm glad you like it :) Thank you to the people who reblogged it and liked it as well, I love you all and when I get positive feedback or even criticism it makes me want to continue writing. So please keep reviewing. The other fanfiction I have one chapter of written, but I need to plan the plotline out better, or else I might get five chapters in and get a serious case of writers block lol so that might be up tomorrow or Saturday.**

Loren

It hadn't taken Loren long to figure the kitchen out, even while her vision was blurry she could easily find all the ingredients she needed to make pancakes. She hesitated before turning the stove on, she still had a terrible phobia of flames, and who could blame her, she took a sigh of relief when she found out it was an electric, still could easily start a fire, but not an open flame. She started pouring the pancakes on the stove, and was flipping the last couple of them when she felt a familiar pair of hands wrap around her waist.

Loren: Well good morning handsome.

Eddie: Good morning to you too beautiful, I didn't hear you wake up.

Loren: Oh I'm like a ninja, I didn't want to wake you up before breakfast was ready.

Eddie: Ha, well it smells delicious none of my girlfriends have ever cooked for me before.

Loren frowned: You could date anyone in the entire world, and none of your girlfriends have ever cooked?

Eddie: Well I usually went for the beautiful airhead models, ones such as Chloe, but now I not only get the beauty but the brains as well.

Loren blushed and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

Loren laughed: Well thank you, I couldn't stay the same, but at least you're handsome right?

Eddie: Well aren't you hilarious Ms. Tate, what would you like to do today? We don't have dinner with Nora and Pops until seven, and it's your birthday so we can do anything you want.

Loren: Hmm, anything?

Eddie: Anything.

Loren: Um, I'm not sure, surprise me?

Eddie: Ok Ms. Tate, after we eat this delicious breakfast you'll get the surprise of your lifetime.

Eddie and Loren sat down at the table and enjoyed a quiet breakfast together.

Melissa

Melissa woke up still in yesterday's clothes, her face salty from all the tears that had run down it the previous night. She took a shower then decided it would be best if she went out, to get her mind off of things, so she grabbed her laptop and walked down the stairs. She was about to walk out the door when Lisa came into the room.

Lisa: Good morning Melissa, what were you crying about last night?

Melissa: Nothing, I just stubbed my toe is all.

Melissa walked out the door, crushed that her mother didn't inquire about anything else, but she couldn't cry anymore, today she had to do something. So she walked into the café and sat down to edit her latest film project. She was concentrating on her project and didn't even notice Tyler slide into the seat across from her until he spoke up.

Tyler: What's up?

Melissa jumped: Oh hey Tyler, just working on a movie.

Tyler: Oh are you interested in moviemaking?

Melissa: Yeah I have a scholarship to UCLA for filmmaking.

Tyler: Wow that's pretty cool, must mean you're pretty good at it.

Melissa: I'm ok, I have a blog if you're interested.

Tyler: Oh yeah I'd like to see some of your work, text me the URL, and promise me something?

Melissa: Um sure ok what is it?

Tyler: That I'll have a part in your first movie.

Melissa smiled: Of course.

Ian

Ian picked up the ring around noon and drove towards Melissa's house. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Lisa.

Lisa: Well hello there Ian, Melissa isn't here right now, I think she's at the café.

Ian: Ok thank you Mrs. Sanders.

Lisa: Oh no problem and you can call me Lisa.

Ian walked towards his car then drove to the café, only to be met by the sight of what looked like Melissa and Tyler flirting, and instant jealously flared inside of Ian and he stormed into the café, ready to confront Tyler.

Eddie

Eddie loved how caring Loren was, and how down to earth, she never asked for anything, even for her birthday. But today she was going to get something she wasn't expecting, something she would never forget. He was hoping she would ask him to pick somewhere to go today, well actually he knew Loren so well he knew she wouldn't know what to do. So the night before while Loren was sleeping he had arranged a little boat ride for him and Loren, he packed a bag full of all the stuff they would need, including Loren's birthday present. He had had it custom made just for her, and she deserved nothing less. He could tell how much Loren wanted to know where they were going.

Loren: Eddddie, where are we going?

Eddie: You're just going to have to wait and see.

He drove to a pier, where a decent sized boat was parked waiting for them. He heard Loren take in a breath.

Loren: Wow Eddie, is this your boat?

Eddie: Well it's my dad's but he said we could borrow it, I was thinking we could head out and just anchor in the middle of nowhere to eat lunch, it's really peaceful out there.

Loren: Sounds amazing. Do you know how to drive this thing though?

Eddie: Do you think when my parents and I came here I just sat around and listened to them reminisce over the olden days? My dad taught me to drive this thing when I was fourteen.

Loren laughed: Ok but don't drive too fast ok? I hate going fast.

Eddie jumped on the boat then helped Loren on, and revved the engine. When Loren jumped he laughed and started to driving towards somewhere where no one would ever find them. He loved speeding up at random times and watching Loren jump every single time and grab him.

Loren: You know eventually it won't be funny anymore.

Eddie laughed: Eventually but not right now.

Eddie anchored the boat in a spot where all you could see was the blue of the ocean for miles and miles, the water had to be at least fifteen feet deep but the water was so crystal clear you could see the bottom perfectly. Eddie walked down into the cabin and picked up the picnic basket he had packed for lunch, pastrami sandwiches, one of Loren's favorites. He helped her up onto to the top of the boat where the laid down in the sun together eating their pastrami sandwiches, a perfect birthday lunch.

Melissa

Melissa watched Ian storm into the café, looking very angry which she didn't understand, he should look sorry for what he did right? Why mad at her, she didn't cheat on him.

Melissa: Oh Ian, what are you doing here? *She says with a tone of disgust*

Tyler: Oh is this the pig you were telling me about?

Melissa: The one and only.

Ian: Melissa I need to talk to you, just give me five minutes.

Melissa: You don't deserve it, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, do you mind leaving for a few minutes Tyler?

Tyler: Of course, you better not hurt her _again _Ian.

Tyler stood up and left, then Ian sat down in the chair Tyler had sat in.

Melissa: Ok out with it, what do you want?

Ian: Mel, I'm so sorry, I can't describe how badly I feel about this whole situation, I just wish I could take it all back and-

Melissa: Well you can't take it back ok?

Ian: I understand that Mel, and I want you to know that I will do anything, and I mean _anything_ to gain your trust back.

Melissa stood up to leave: Well glad to know Ian, but once a cheater always a cheater.

Ian stood up and grabbed her arm, then reached into his pocket to pull out the ring. He got down on one knee, taking Melissa by surprise.

Loren

Loren couldn't believe that Eddie had done all of this for her, she loved him so much, they just sat on the boat for what felt like hours, just talking about anything and everything together. Then Eddie took Loren by surprise when he stood up, took his shirt off and jumped into the water.

Loren: Eddie! What are you doing?!

Eddie: Going for a swim, care to join me?

Loren: You know I don't swim, besides I don't even have a bathing suit and even if I did, you know how much I hate well you know about my burns.

Loren was very self conscious of her burns, the burns that ran all the way up and down her body, she rarely wore shorts, let alone a bathing suit.

Eddie: Do you think anyone out here will care? It's just you and me, and Nora gave me a bathing suit for you, she told me how much you used to love to swim!

Loren considered it, she had loved to swim before her accident. She had even dreamed of being an Olympic swimmer one day, but that was just her eleven year old self dreaming.

Loren sighed: Ok, but only for you, where's my swimsuit?

Eddie told her where it was and fifteen minutes she came out in a blue bikini, which she would of never bought for herself but knew her Mom would. Loren also found a pair of goggles in her suitcase, that were just like sunglasses that she could wear in the water. She felt exposed in her bikini, so before Eddie even had time to look at her she jumped off the boat and into the water. She loved the way the saltwater felt on her skin, cool and refreshing, exactly the way it had been eight years ago, the last time she had gone swimming in the ocean. She pushed down the memory, she had gone with her dad and her mom, and the majority of times she was with her dad were bad memories. She swam towards the sound of Eddie's laughter, her new goggles made it nearly impossible for her to see anything. She screamed when Eddie swam from underneath her and grabbed her leg.

Loren: Eddie!

Eddie: What? So I thought you said you had never swam before?

Loren: Ok ok you caught me, I used to love to swim before, well before the accident, but you knew that, apparently my Mom told you?

Eddie: Nah, I was lying, I knew you would fall for it.

She could almost see the sly grin he must have been wearing at that moment. For the next hour they swam and splashed like little kids, after they were both out of breath and exhausted from laughing so much they got out of the water and changed into dry clothes.

Eddie: Ready for your present Loren?

Loren: What present?

Eddie: You didn't think I wouldn't get you a birthday present did you?

Loren: Ha, well I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

Eddie placed a box in her hands, wrapped in silver paper, she unwrapped it and opened the box then gasped. She could almost clearly see it, the word Leddie, written in fancy cursive made of solid silver, on a gold chain with two diamond music notes on each side. Leddie was Loren and Eddie's celebrity nickname, though she wasn't a celebrity, being with Eddie made her an instant celebrity by association.

Loren: Eddie, it-it's perfect.

Eddie helped her put it on and said: Purchased by yours truly, the biggest Leddie supporter of them all.

End Chapter 17

**AN: Thanks for reading it guys, I hope you liked it, review and tell me what you think. I read every single review and take all critique and suggestions to heart. I didn't have much time tonight so it's not the best chapter, but on the bright side the weekend is coming up, meaning more time to write. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, I love you all, I can't believe tonight is the last episode of Hollywood Heights! Crossing my fingers that there will be a second season, and everyone should try and get #WeNeedHHSeason2 trending tonight on Twitter, I made an account just to help out. Please review, I love all of your commentary!**

Melissa

Melissa watched Ian get down on one knee, and instantly froze.

Melissa's thoughts: He's not going to propose is he?! He can't be proposing, we only went out for a couple of months, and he cheated on me!  
Ian: Melissa Sanders, I screwed up big time, and I need you to know that I love you. I know I don't deserve it, but I was hoping you might consider this offer. I don't know what I would do without you, and I realized when you broke up with me, that I can't stand the thought, so if you choose to accept this ring, a promise comes with it from me, a promise that I will never be with another woman ever again, you being my one and only. And a promise that one day, we will get married, and buy a huge house, and have a family together. I know that I don't deserve you, and I know you probably want to slap me in the face right now, but I can't even think about losing you. I will work every day for the rest of my life to gain your trust back, because I love you.

Melissa stood there awe struck, she couldn't believe that he had just said that, but she couldn't get the thought of him with another woman out of her mind, she needed to think, she needed to make a decision on what to do.

Melissa: Ian, I love you too, but I'm not sure if I could ever trust you again, I need some time to think, I need some space, I'll call you, just leave me alone for now.

Ian: I-I understand, I didn't expect you to just forgive me.

Melissa walked out the door and to her car, she could barely breathe, the man she loved had just proposed to her, but the man she loved had also just been with another woman.

Ian

When Ian was rejected, his heart shattered into a thousand pieces, he was completely aware of the fact that she had every right to say no, but he didn't want to believe it. He stood up and walked out the door and to his car, he would wait for Melissa, no matter how long it would take he had to be with her, because he was in love.

Loren

Loren smiled as Eddie drove the boat back to the dock, she was in love with him, and he was absolutely perfect. She tried to remember how this had happened, how she had gone from some random fangirl, to his friend, and now his girlfriend of almost three months. She loved every minute she was with him and wanted to be with him forever. When the boat stopped, he helped her off, she loved how much of a gentleman he was, not because he had to be, because he wanted to be. As she was stepping onto the soggy dock, she slipped and braced herself for impact into the icy water. But she didn't feel the water, she felt Eddie grab her hand, saving her from the unexpected swim. One of her legs had slipped off the dock, and she was dangling precariously.

Eddie laughed: I didn't know you liked to swim so much.

Loren: Shut up and help me back up.

Eddie pulled Loren up on to the dock easily, and inspected her scraped leg.

Eddie: Just a few cuts Ms. Tate, I suppose you'll live.

Loren laughed: Well thank you for your diagnosis Dr. Duran.

Eddie: Anytime, lets head back up to the bungalow and get you cleaned up shall we?

Eddie looped his arm around hers and they walked back to his car for the short ten minute ride back to the bungalow.

Eddie

Eddie loved every second of every minute he was with Loren, everything always went perfect, no matter what happened it would be perfect because she was with him. When they arrived at the bungalow, he ran around the car and opened the door for her, then swooped her up bridal style and carried her inside.

Loren laughing: Eeeeddie put me down.

Eddie: Of course malady, it's only 3 o'clock, we still have a couple of hours before we have to go back, what would you like to do?

Loren yawned: Go to sleep, I barely slept at all last night.

Eddie: Well your request is my command.

Eddie carried Loren into the bedroom and laid her down, before she fell asleep he cleaned the scrapes on her leg and put the bandages on.

Loren: Well Mr. Duran, you are the best doctor I have ever been to.

Eddie: That's Dr. Duran to you, and you're the best patient I've ever had.

He leaned in for a kiss, then went to grab a bottle of water before joining Loren. He walked back into the room and found a sleeping Loren, he laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Eddie whispers: I love you Loren Tate.

Melissa

Melissa walked into her house to find her parents in a whirlwind.

Lisa: Melissa, you'll never believe it, Phil's appeal was accepted, he's being let out on parole today!  
Melissa sadly: That's great Mom

Lisa: Try to be a little more enthusiastic Melissa, this is your brothers freedom we're talking about.

Melissa: Oh well excuse me for acting a little depressed after my boyfriend cheated on me! You would of known too, if you ever even asked me the time of day!

Lisa: Don't disrespect me like that Melissa Sanders! That's one boyfriend you're talking about, this is your brother!  
Melissa couldn't take anymore of her favoritism, she ran up the stairs to her room and grabbed her suitcase, flinging random items and clothing into it. She zipped up her suitcase and stormed down the stairs.

Lisa: And where do you think you're going missy?

Melissa: Anywhere but here!  
She ran out the door and slammed it shut, then drove straight to her second home, the only place she felt like she could go to, Loren's house.

Loren

Loren woke up about half an hour later, she felt Eddie's arms around her and heard the T.V playing softly.

Eddie: Good morning beautiful, or should I say afternoon

Loren: How long was I asleep?

Eddie: Only about half an hour, you're so cute when you sleep.

Loren: Only when I sleep?

Eddie: No that's not true, all the time.

Loren blushed: Why thank you Mr. Duran.

Eddie: No problem, and I realized something while you were asleep. My house is halfway the distance from your house to UCLA, and I know how you said you wanted a place in around that location so-

Loren: Eddie I-

Eddie: Wait let me finish, so while you were sleeping and I was watching you, I realized that's where I wanted you to be every night, for the rest of my life. I want you with me Loren Tate, will you please move in with me?

Loren: E-Eddie I-I don't know, I'm not sure….

Melissa

Melissa stormed up the path to Loren's cabin, she pounded on the door only to be greeted by a very confused Nora.

Nora: Uh hi Melissa, what are you doing here?

Melissa: I-I need to talk to Loren, I left Lisa's and I need somewhere to stay for the next couple of days, I just can't stand to be around that woman.

Nora: Why what happened?

Melissa: Well my boyfriend cheated on me and we broke up, then all Lisa cared about was Phil getting out on parole, I mean I understand that she's excited and all, but this was my first serious relationship an-and well now it's sort of over.

Nora: I'm so sorry Mel, come in, Loren's not here right now, but we're all having dinner at 7 and be glad if you would join us. But what does sort of over mean?

Melissa: It means that I haven't decided whether or not to take him back, he sort of proposed, well tried to give me a promise ring, a promise that one day we would get married. But I don't know what to think, he cheated on me and I don't know if I could ever trust him again.

Nora: Do you love him?

Melissa: I love him a lot, more then I have ever loved anyone.

Nora: Well maybe you should give him a second chance, so he can try and make it up to you.

Melissa: Yeah you're right Nora, thanks, and can I stay here for a couple of days, until I can find my own place?

Nora: Of course Mel, you're always welcome in my house, but I'm not sure if Lisa would like that too much.

Melissa: I don't honestly care, I'm eighteen and can make my own decisions.

That's when they heard a pounding on the door.

Loren

Loren felt lightheaded, did Eddie just ask her to move in with him? She knew that it would probably happen someday, but now? They had only been dating for three months, and though she was in love with him with every bone in her body, wasn't three months a little short to be jumping into moving in together?

Eddie: Lo? What are you thinking?

Loren: I'm thinking my Mom just might murder me, and everyone will criticize us and tell us we're moving too fast and I don't blame them.

Eddie: But Loren, I don't care what other people think, all I care about is being with you, we've only been together for three months, but those three months were the best in my life, and I want to be with you.

Loren smiled: Now how are we going to tell my Mom…

End Chapter 18

**AN: Sorry it's short, I had to get it up before the season finale, ****_season _****finale, not series because I will never give up hope! Lol enjoy and review. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Here's Chapter 19, so I wrote the new fanfiction, I hope y'all will like it. But I can't think of a name for it, I have it all written, it's a continuation from last night's ****_season _****finale, just to address details and drama that were left open last night. So if I get a name that I like in the next couple of hours, I'll put it up today, since it's already written. :) (I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters in it.)**

Eddie

Eddie knew Nora wouldn't take it very well, she was over protective and cautious about her daughter's safety. He also knew that asking her to move in was moving a little fast, but whenever he looked into her beautiful brown eyes, though they were scarred, he knew she was the only one for him. After packing up the remainder of their trip to the bungalow, they started to drive towards Rumor. They were a little bit behind schedule, but luckily the traffic wasn't bad on the way there. However, when they got there Max, Nora and a puffy eyed Mel were all sitting at the table waiting for them.

Max: Look who finally decided to show up.

Eddie: Sorry we hit some traffic on the way here.

Max: Sure you did, but better late than never I suppose. Happy Birthday Loren.

Loren: Thanks.

Melissa: Yeah happy birthday Lo, I meant to call, but so many things happened today and I guess I forgot, I came over but you weren't there.

Loren: Mel, what's wrong?

Melissa: It's nothing really, just had a fight with my Mom, I'm going to be staying with you for a few days is all. I'll tell you about it later, tonight is your night.

Eddie could see the curiosity on Loren's face, and he saw the look on Melissa's. He couldn't help but feel like it had something to do with Ian, just a gut feeling, he knew how stupid Ian could be when he had a little alcohol in him, he would have to ask him about it later.

Nora: So Loren, how do you like being eighteen?

Loren: I've loved it so far, mostly because I was with Eddie I think, but tomorrow will be exciting, I think I'll go register to vote!  
Everyone laughed, then ordered their dinner, talking about random things. Until Loren decided it was time to bring up her moving in with Eddie. Eddie felt her squeeze his hand, he gave her a reassuring squeeze back.

Loren: Well Mom, I have some good news.

Nora: Really? What's up?

Loren: Well I found an apartment about halfway between you and UCLA.

Nora: Wow, that's great, so when are you moving out?

Loren: I'm not sure, probably right before school starts.

Melissa: What's this new place like? Hopefully it has a room for me.

Loren smiled: Oh Mel, there will be a room for you wherever I go, but as soon as I start college, I'll be living with Eddie.

Nora: Loren…. Did you just say you were moving in with Eddie?!

Tyler

Tyler had been getting nonstop phone calls from Adriana, she really wanted to get back together with him. She was more of a Chloe Jr. then Tyler could of ever imagined. He finally blocked her number, and just laid in bed thinking of the day's events. The highlight of his whole day, of his whole month, was talking to Melissa. For some reason whenever he talked to her something clicked, and he could truly be himself. Not the egotistical personality he had built up to be his own, but the way he had been when he was a teenager back in Fresno, the way he had been before he moved to L.A and had become a bit of a self centered jerk. He had a crush on her, he could admit that to himself, but they had both just gotten out of serious relationships, and then there was Ian. Tyler knew Ian wouldn't be giving up anytime soon, who would give up on a girl like Melissa? He knew that Ian had a way with words, and Melissa might end up taking him back, but it was only a matter of time before he screwed up again, because Tyler knew people like Ian, and people like him never stayed with one girl for too long.

Loren

Nora was freaking out, she wouldn't even let Loren explain her reasoning.

Nora: Why do you have to move in with him?! You've only been going out for three months- wait are you pregnant?!

Loren: No Mom! We just thought it would be a good idea, that I would be with someone who could help me, someone like you, but I guess you don't even want to hear that, let's go Eddie!

She stood up from her chair, and Eddie did the same.

Eddie: Wait Loren, you knew your Mom would react like this, let's just have a civilized conversation, I think everyone should just take a deep breath.

Loren tried to breathe, it made her so angry when her mom jumped to conclusions like that. But Eddie's speeches always calmed her down, so she sat back down and heard Eddie do the same.

Nora: I-I'm sorry Loren, I didn't mean to say that, I just don't understand why you two have to move so fast.

Loren: Because Mother, I love him.

Nora: I understand that, I've only heard you say it a thousand times, but seriously though, are you ready for this big of a step? If you and Eddie broke up, and I'm not saying I think you will, but if you two had a fight or something, where would you go?

Loren: I would either go to your house, or a hotel, it wouldn't be hard Mom, and think about how much easier and safer it would be with Eddie around to take care of me and protect me.

Nora: I understand your reasoning Loren, and I also understand that you're an adult now and can make your own decisions, it's just, you're my baby and with your eyes…

Loren: That's exactly the point Mom! Eddie could help me out with anything I need, much better than me living all alone. Plus with my Dad still out there, and Chloe…

Eddie: Chloe will never touch you again Lo.

Loren: I know, but think of how much safer it would be if I lived with Eddie.

Nora sighed: I still think you two are moving too fast, but if this is what you want Loren, I support you a hundred percent.

Loren walked around the table and gave her Mom a hug.

Loren: Thank you Mom.

Max: Okay, now that we've had our nightly dose of drama, who says we enjoy Loren's birthday dinner?

Everyone agreed happily, then went back to eating and talking.

Melissa

Melissa was more surprised than Nora when Loren made her announcement. She felt like she was losing her best friend, the girl she had known since preschool, the girl who had helped her through everything. Melissa knew that Loren would never leave her, but she couldn't help but get the feeling. Things were about to change, a lot, Loren was about to start college and become a writer, plus she was moving in with Eddie. Melissa got a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach, Loren was leaving, her parents didn't care, and Ian was a cheater. She wanted to take Ian back so bad, but she couldn't help but get the feeling that he would cheat one her again, if he could get drunk enough to do it once, why couldn't he do it twice? She plastered a fake smile on her face for the rest of dinner, when she got back to Loren's house, they were going to talk, and somehow she was going to make a decision.

Ian

Ian was pacing a hole in the floor of the apartment he had recently rented. Why hadn't she called yet? He wanted an answer so bad, he just had to know, he had wanted to punch himself in the face so many times for messing up with Melissa. She was his life now, and he had to get her back. Without her, he didn't know what he would do, this whole accident had opened his eyes up to just how much he loved her. The ring he had bought for her was burning a hole in his pocket, he imagined it on her finger, he imagined them getting married and having children together in a big house who knows where. But then he thought about her face today, he thought about how made she had looked, and how hurt she was. He knew he would have to give it every ounce of power in his body to gain her trust back, and to keep her his forever. But he also knew that she was flirting with Tyler, and he had to get her back before she fell for someone else.

Loren

After a long dinner, drawn out by Nora telling childhood stories about Loren, carefully avoiding anything that had to do with Trent, which wasn't easy. Eddie and Max got in separate cars, Nora, Loren and Melissa rode together. They went their separate ways, all to their houses in different locations. About an hour or so later, Melissa, Nora and Loren got to the cabin. Loren rushed Melissa straight into her room to find out what was wrong.

Loren: So Mel, what really happened?

Melissa crying: Well my life has been a wreck these last twenty four hours, Ian cheated on me, we broke up, my Mom didn't care about anything but Phil as usual. Then Ian proposed to me, well sort of, more of a promise ring, he said that it was a promise we would get married someday.

Loren: That's so sweet! But he did cheat on you…

Melissa: I know! That's what's so confusing, I don't know if I should take him back or just be done with it. And now I'm losing you.

Loren: Mel! You could never lose me! I'll always be here right when you call! Plus we're going to college together!  
Melissa: We're going to college at the same place Lo, but we're majoring in completely different things, we'll probably hardly ever see each other!

Loren: Does it matter? I could live on the other side of the planet but I would still be here for you, on the phone, or on video calls, I might even take a plane here for you, but Mel, I'm only moving like half an hour away!

Melissa: Yeah, but you already spend all your time with Eddie anyways, and it's only going to get worse when you two move in together.

Loren: Mel get this in your head, I'll always be your best friend, and I'll always be her for you, why don't we drown you're boy trouble's with some ice cream?

Melissa: Um, depends do you have chocolate?

Loren laughs: Of course!

Loren grabs Melissa's hand a leads her down the stairs for a much needed girl's night.

End Chapter 19

**AN: Ok so review, and either PM me or put what you want my next fanfiction to be named in the review! Thanks for reading. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: So my new fanfiction is up, it's called Hollywood Heights New Times, hope you guys like it, possibly a third one will be coming out, I'm crazy I know lol. Here's Chapter 20.**

Loren

Loren and Melissa stayed up nearly all night, watching (Loren mostly listening) Melissa's favorite types of movies, romantic comedies, while eating chocolate ice cream and debating over what to do about Ian. In the morning, when they woke up from their probably less than two hours of sleep, Melissa had made a decision.

Melissa: I think I'm going to give him a second chance, but I'm not accepting his promise ring, not before I know if I can trust him again.

Loren: I think that's a good idea, let's just hope he can pull it together.

Melissa: Yeah, he's really going to have to suck up to me.

Loren laughs: He doesn't know what he's gotten himself into.

Melissa: Well I should go talk to him, he rented an apartment here by the way, just to spend time with me.

Loren: Aw, that's so sweet I really think that you made the right choice Mel, underneath everything else that's going on with him he's a good guy.

Melissa: I know and I can't wait to get back together with him, and try to forget all of this.

As soon as Melissa leaves Loren hears the loud beeping noise of her phone. She runs towards the sound of it, and after about two minutes finds it and answers.

Loren: Hello? Who is this?

Eddie: Your boyfriend.

Loren: Hey Eddie, what's up?

Eddie: Just wondering if the best girlfriend in the whole world would mind joining me for a picnic up on a hill.

Loren: I would love to Eddie, when?

Eddie: I'm on my way now.

Loren: Ok see you soon.

She hung up and started to get ready for a picnic lunch with Eddie.

Melissa

Melissa sat in her car to call Ian, still in front of Loren's house.

Ian groggily: Hello?

Melissa: Well look who's up.

Ian: Melissa! You called, I was beginning to think you wouldn't.

Melissa: Well I did, and I made a decision, I'll give you a second chance, but no promise rings yet, I need to trust you again before we can rush into anything.

Ian: Ok Mel, I promise, I will do everything humanly possible in order to get you to trust me again!

Melissa: Ok, now I'm coming to your apartment, you better be ready.

Ian: Ok, for what may I ask?

Melissa: We're getting lunch together, we need to spend more time talking.

Ian: Ok, any time I get to spend with you is time well spent.

Melissa: Excellent butt kissing so far, you'll have to take it up a few notches in the next few weeks though, because remember I'm still mad.

Ian: I promise, I love you Mel.

Melissa: I love you too Ian, and you're lucky I do, otherwise we would be over.

Ian shuddered: Thank goodness, I'll see you soon Mel.

Melissa: Ok on my way bye.

Melissa hung up and stared out over L.A she sighed and started the car, beginning her trip to Ian's.

Eddie

Eddie had packed the picnic basket with the usual, pastrami sandwiches for two and a few sodas. He had also gone by the café and picked up a pecan pie. He knew Loren loved Nora's pecan pies, he was hoping this one would be ok. He was so happy that in a little more than a month Loren would be living with him, and he wouldn't have to drive all the way up here every day to see her. About an hour later he reached their spot, he walked up the trail to pick up Loren, then they walked up the trail together.

Eddie: I'm so glad I met you Loren, you're amazing and I love you

Loren blushed: You're too sweet Eddie, I pretty sure you're the best boyfriend anyone could possibly ask for.

Eddie: Thanks, and now you're my soon to be roomie.

Loren laughs: Well sadly most of the time I'm with you at home will be spent doing homework, college is boring.

Eddie hesitated to ask the next question, but blurted it out anyways: Then don't go to college for another year, or never go to college, you can still write, you can help me write songs!

Loren stared at him wide eyed, looking like she was about to faint.

Ian

Ian was overjoyed when Melissa said she would take him back, he was disappointed in himself for losing her trust, not to mention that she rejected his promise ring. But he shook it off, Melissa was giving him a chance, and that's all he needed. He just needed to get face to face with her again and try to get her to forgive and forget, it was going to be harder than he ever thought. Melissa got there about half an hour later, he opened the door to her and let her in.

Ian: I'm so glad you're here Mel.

Melissa: How I feel about everything is all mixed up right now Ian, I don't know if I'm glad or made to see you, maybe a little of both. But very sad, and very disappointed because I thought I could trust you, and all I can think about is you with another woman!

Ian: Try to erase all of those images from your mind, I'm yours forever and ever, I'll never be with another woman ever again, because none of them can compare to you.

Ian embraced Melissa in a much needed hug, he felt her sobbing gently against his shoulder, which nearly killed him. Melissa never cried, but he had hurt her so bad she was crying frequently now, he could barely stand it, after about twenty minutes of this, there was a knock at the door. He left Melissa on the couch and walked up to the door to open it, in front of him was a girl he was hoping he would never see again, the girl he had been with the night of his brother's party.

Loren

Loren couldn't believe what Eddie had just said, had he really just asked her to skip college and just write songs with him all day? As much as she loved music, it wasn't a steady career. "Neither is writing novels" she thought "and at least when you're writing music, you'll be with Eddie, and everything he wrote people loved, so why couldn't something we write together be loved?" She kept looking at Eddie, who was just a blurry silhouette in her vision, they reached the top of the hill and silently set up their picnic. After another five minutes of silence Eddie spoke up.

Eddie: Loren I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that, but I believed every word that I said, I know you would be happier writing music with me, you could even, I mean you could even perform sometimes.

Loren: I understand where you're coming from, but you're the only one I've ever performed for Eddie, you're the only person, other than maybe my Mom a few years ago, who has heard me sing, and you know why? Because I don't like performing, it makes me feel exposed, I did a few piano recitals before I lost my vision, and I was scared enough then when I could see people's reactions. I don't think I could ever go on a stage and perform for people.

Eddie: Loren, I know you can, but wouldn't it be better if you couldn't see the people? You'd only know the loved it by the sound of their applause, I know if you put your mind to this you could easily do it.

Loren: Eddie this is a huge decision to make, I'm not sure if I can just answer you.

Eddie: Well in a month you'll be in college and it will be too late, so I thought I needed to tell you.

Loren grabbed Eddie's hand: Listen, even if I'm in college I'll still always have time to help you write music, I'll make time for you Eddie, because I want to.

Eddie smiled: I know you will, but I can't stop thinking it would be a huge mistake for you not to pursue music.

Eddie's phone went off and he looked down at it.

Eddie: Oh no, I have an appointment with Jake in an hour.

Loren: Oh so you I'll see you later?

Eddie: How about you come? You could meet Jake, I think he wanted to meet you anyways.

Loren: Why would he want to meet me?

Eddie: Maybe because you're the reason I've written three new hit songs in the past two months, I was in sort of a drought before I met you, but you inspired me.

Loren: Ok let's head over there, but not too long ok? My mom is already giving me trouble about how I spend all my time with you and none with her blah blah blah.

Eddie laughed: Ok Lo, and just think about my offer ok?

Loren bit her lip: Ok sure.

Ian

The girl walked in like she owned the place, Ian didn't even know her name.

Girl: Hey Ian, your brother gave me your address and I just thought I'd stop by.

Melissa walks in and see's the girl.

Melissa: Uh, hi who's this?

Girl: I'm Julia, I think Ian and I are dating now? I don't know we just sort of had a fling the other night and I think we should really get together.

Melissa: Is that so? Funny because I thought I was Ian's girlfriend.

The color drained from Julia's face for a second, until she quickly composed herself: Well you should know he cheated on you, and by the looks of it with someone much prettier.

Ian just stood there gawking, how had he picked the one girl at a bar who wanted more from what they had done? He was busy considering all of this, not even noticing how Melissa was starting to break out crying, Julia took this chance to grab Ian and kiss him. He pushed her away as soon as he could, but when he looked back up Melissa was gone, the door was swung open and he could hear her sobs as she ran down the stairs. He tried to run after her when Julia stopped him.

Julia: Ok now that I got rid of that trash, maybe we could have a repeat of the other night.

Ian: Never Julia, I was drunk, and I'm in love with Melissa, now leave me alone before I call the cops.

Julia flipped her hair: Fine, but you're never going to get her back after what you did.

She walked out leaving Ian sitting on the couch considering punching himself in the face.

Melissa

Melissa ran down the stairs crying, regretting ever meeting Ian. He had ruined her life, she ran out of his apartment building and into another alleyway. She had a déjà vu moment from the other day when the exact same happened, not exactly the same but the point was he had hurt her both times. She couldn't take this sort of emotional instability, she needed someone she could count on, someone she could trust. She knew that Ian hadn't kissed that girl, but he hadn't defended her either when Julia was slamming her, plus he had been with her voluntarily once, he had wanted her once and once while they were together, it was too much for her to handle at once, she slid down the brick wall crying until a voice startled her.

Guy: Mel? Is that you? Are you ok?

Melissa looked up: Tyler?

Loren

Loren was a bit nervous to be meeting Jake, she had those nervous butterflies in her stomach warning her to be careful. As to what she was supposed to be careful of she didn't know, so she just sat the whole car ride thinking. When they arrived Eddie walked around the side and helped Loren out of the car and lead her in as always, he was better than a service dog to Loren. They went up the elevator and into Jake's office.

Jake: Eduardo my man!

Eddie: What's up Jake? This is my girlfriend Loren.

Loren: Hi Jake nice to meet you.

She held out her hand and Jake shook it.

Jake: Nice to meet you too Loren, Eddie talks about you all the time, not to mention all of his new songs are about you.

Eddie elbow Jake and laughs, Loren blushed.

Eddie: So what's on our agenda for this meeting?

Jake: Well it's actually about what the label wants from you, a duet.

Eddie: A duet? With who?

Jake: I don't think they honestly care, as long as she has a good voice and you write a good song.

Eddie: Hmm, Loren?

Jake: Loren what?

Eddie: Would you sing it with me Loren?

Jake skeptically: Can you sing Loren?

Loren flustered: I mean just a little, I help Eddie write songs sometimes is all a-and well.

Eddie: We'll talk about it later Lo.

Jake: Uh ok, well I think other than these papers that need to be signed that's about it for today.

Eddie signed the papers and said goodbye to Jake then lead Loren out of the room.

Eddie: You should do it you know, sing the duet with me.

Loren: You know how I am Eddie.

Eddie: But what if we just recorded this, just me, you and the sound guy in the studio, no one else.

Loren sighed: But Eddie, millions of people would still hear me sing.

Eddie: And they would love it.

Loren: How do you know?

Eddie: What if you remain anonymous?

Loren bit her lip once again, thinking all of this over.

Loren: I have to think about it.

Eddie: Of course, take your time, I'll be waiting, and writing.

End Chapter 20

**AN: Ok here is twenty, enjoy and review. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Melissa

Melissa was sitting in the dark alleyway, crying about how Ian had screwed up yet again when Tyler walked up. She tried wiping off her tears and putting on a brave face for him, but he surprised her.

Tyler: It's ok to cry you know, I don't care, it's a good way to let things out.

He slid down the wall beside Melissa and sat down next to her. Before she knew what came over her, she was in Tyler's arms crying, he was rubbing her back, trying to comfort her, but just him being there was enough comfort. About five minutes later, she heard footsteps and someone calling "Melissa! Melissa I'm sorry! Can't we just talk?!" She knew it was Ian, but before she had time to stand up and try to get away from him, he was standing in the alley, staring at Tyler holding Melissa.

Ian: What the… Melissa what are you doing?!

Loren

Loren sat down at the piano bench in Eddie's penthouse, cracking her knuckles as she prepared to play. She closed her eyes and played a ballad she had written the other night, short, not finished and without lyrics, but beautiful. She completely forgot about Eddie, who was standing behind her watching in awe, and continued to get lost in the music, only looking up for a few brief seconds to add notes to it. She finally took a break about twenty minutes later, after having written almost the entire composition.

Eddie: This is what I was talking about Loren, people would love to hear that!

Loren: Eddie… Just because they _might_ like it, doesn't mean that I would like playing it.

Eddie: I just watched you play, you loved it I could tell!

Loren: But that was just me and you, with no one else watching, I couldn't do it when I knew how many people would hear it.

Eddie pleaded: Loren please, just sing the duet with me in the studio, we could turn the lights off, just you and me, and probably a sound guy or two.

Loren bit her lip, if she remained anonymous, no one ever know it was her singing. But they had to be able to put two and two together, and realize that only Eddie and Loren walked in to the studio, it wouldn't be hard to figure out. She sighed, thinking over all the possibilities in her head, thinking about everything that could go wrong. Eddie noticed this and interceded.

Eddie: Stop thinking about what could go wrong, and think about what could go right. You could still go to college, and music would give you some money to pay for all of your expenses. Because I know you wouldn't take any money directly from me.

Loren: I-I just don't know Eddie, could I think about it a little more?

Eddie: Of course, take as long as you need.

Loren: Ok well, I need to talk to you about transportation, I obviously can't drive myself to UCLA so-

Eddie: Easy, I'll just setup for a driver to pick you up every morning, problem solved.

Loren: Ok, cool, now I should head home, my Mom needs to talk to me about something, could you drive me?

Eddie agrees and drives Loren home, when they arrive they see Max and Nora standing in the kitchen talking.

Max: Oh perfect, we were hoping you would be with Loren Eddie, we need to talk to both of you.

Eddie: About what Pops?

Nora: Well, we decided to make out relationship official!

Loren: So you two are… dating now?

Nora: Officially!

Loren: Ok that's a little, well weird, but if you're happy I'm happy.

Nora: I'm glad you approve sweetie, because I'm definitely happy.

Max: Eddie?

Eddie: Well as long as Loren is ok with it, and you're happy of course, then I approve.

Max: Great! So what did you do today?

Eddie: Had a picnic, then Loren accompanied me to a meeting with Jake, he wants a duet.

Max: With who?

Eddie: He says that the label doesn't honestly care, as long as I write it and the girl can sing, I personally want-

Loren: Eddie…

Eddie: Nevermind.

Max gave Eddie a look, which Eddie replied with a look saying "I'll tell you later." Loren didn't see this of course, but she could only guess that something like that had happened, when Max didn't ask again. Loren didn't want her Mom to know that she still sang and wrote songs, her Mom still thought that she had given it up a long time ago, and if she found out she might want to hear it.

Eddie: Well I better head home, I got a new idea for the duet, I'll see you later Loren, bye Nora bye Pops.

Eddie kissed Loren goodbye, then left her standing there, in an awkward silence with Max and Nora.

Melissa

Ian was mad, and Melissa could tell, but he had no right to be mad! He had cheated on her, and Tyler was comforting her, she was the one allowed to be mad.

Melissa: What do you mean, I'm sitting here crying, obviously because of you!  
Ian: But what's _he _doing here? *He points at Tyler*

Tyler: I have more of a right to be here then you do, you sort of broke her heart, picked up the pieces then smashed them again!

Ian: You have no right to talk about Mel and I's relationship, you don't know anything about it!  
Tyler: I know you cheated on her, and she was too busy crying her eyes out to tell me the next part, but I'm guessing it wasn't good.

Ian: You know what-

Melissa: Go away Ian! Does it matter who your _ex-girlfriend _hangs out with? If it does, you don't have a say in it!

Ian stood there looking shocked then said: Mel I-

Tyler: She said leave.

Ian glared at Tyler: Fine, but I'll never give up on you Mel, one day we're going to get married.

Melissa: Ooh tempting, so you can cheat on me after we're married? Go away Ian, I don't need you anymore.

Ian walked away and Melissa went back to crying into Tyler's shoulder, she couldn't believe that he had done that, her life was falling apart. She cried for a good half an hour, before finally, she was able to breathe again.

Eddie

Eddie had to convince Loren to sing with him, he couldn't imagine himself singing with anyone else. He went back to the piano and started writing the duet, the lyrics and notes flowed easily, and he had a rough draft within a couple of hours. The song was written for Loren and Eddie to sing together, if Loren didn't agree to sing, Eddie would lock the song away, or burn it rather than singing it with anyone else. He played the music, it was beautiful, slow but fast, and it told a story. Almost a love story between the two, tomorrow Eddie would play the song for Loren, and hope and pray that she would agree to sing it with him, because he knew Loren was his Katie.

Loren

Loren had walked up the stairs and was now laying in her bed thinking, trying to decide whether or not she should sing the duet with Eddie. She loved Eddie, and had to admit if she had to watch him sing with another girl, the jealousy might just kill her. But she didn't like performing in front of people, it made her nervous, like whenever her dad watched her play when she was little. She was afraid if she messed up, he might hit her, he never did, at least not when she messed up, but she still felt like if she was performing, and messed up in front of someone, she might get hurt. She didn't feel like that around Eddie though, she felt as if she could mess up and he wouldn't care, he would always love her. She sat down at her desk and put her headphones on, she had a CD player in her room, and she listened to Eddie's music. She remembered a few months ago when she had listened to his music, imagining how cool it might be to meet someone who's music was so personal. She loved it, and now she loved him.

Tyler

Tyler sat with Melissa and held her while she cried, all he wanted to do that whole time was lift her chin up and kiss her, he was starting to fall for her, and she didn't even know it.

Tyler: We've been here for a while, it's almost dinner time, are you hungry?

Melissa: Uh, yeah I guess I could eat, I'm sorry for breaking down on you for so long, it just, it feels hard to breathe right now, he hurt me so bad.

Tyler: It's ok, I understand, I use to feel like that all the time when I was with Chloe.

Melissa nodded: Yeah thank goodness you ditched that devil.

Tyler: Funny thing is, my life is so much better without her, I finally got some acting jobs, things are looking up.

Melissa: That's great, but you know you'll always have the lead role in my films, unless of course you suck.

Tyler laughed: Well thanks.

Melissa: No problem thanks for being there for me, where should we go to dinner?

Tyler takes Melissa to a low key restaurant, but with great food, they spent the whole time laughing and talking, like they had known each other forever, at the end of dinner, Tyler drove Melissa to where her car was and said goodbye, she kissed him on the cheek and got into her car to drive home.

Tyler's thoughts: Wow, she's really amazing, I can actually have a conversation with her.

He kept thinking about Melissa the whole way home, he wanted to see her again, and he knew he would.

Loren

Loren had made a decision by the next morning, she had to see Eddie, so she picked up her phone (which now of course had Eddie's number in it) and pressed the third button, then waited for him to pick up.

Eddie groggily: Hello?

Loren: Oh sorry, did I wake you up?

Eddie: Yeah, but it's ok, now the first thing I heard when I woke up was your voice, I can't wait until you move in and I get to hear your voice and see your beautiful face every single morning.

Loren blushed even though Eddie couldn't see her: You're too sweet Eddie, mind picking me up? I made a decision.

Eddie: Anything for you beautiful, I'll be there in half an hour if I can manage.

Eddie was there in forty five minutes, and drove Loren to his penthouse, the majority of the ride was silent, both of them thinking. As soon as they walked in Loren started to talk.

Loren: Eddie I-

Eddie: Wait Loren, before you answer, could you listen to the duet?

Loren: Y-you already wrote it?

Eddie: It's hard not to write with an inspiration like yourself.

He smiled and kissed her, then sat down at the piano. He played (and sang) the most beautiful song Loren had ever heard, she nearly cried when it was over, because it was there love story, even though it was only half since it was a duet, it was beautiful.

Eddie: Loren?

Loren took a deep breath: I'm going to do it Eddie, I'm going to sing that duet with you.

End Chapter 21

**AN: Enjoy, and review! Tell me what you guys think I should add or do, whatever you think should happen :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Eddie

Eddie was so happy Loren had said yes, he knew deep in his heart that she would, they were meant to sing together. He swept her up off her feet and kissed her.

Eddie: You're perfect.

Loren: No, that song was perfect.

Eddie: Maybe it was perfect because it was about you.

Loren: Eddie, why do you always have to top everything I say with something better?

Eddie smiled: I guess I always was competitive.

Loren: Ok so when do we record? I think we should do it before school starts back up again, so I'll have more time.

Eddie: That sounds like a great idea, I just have to call Jake and let him know, then see when he can get us in the studio.

Loren: Ok.

Eddie picks up his phone: I'm going to call him right now.

He walks into the other room and presses Jake's name.

Jake: Hello?

Eddie: Hey Jake, what's up?

Jake: Nothing much Ed, what's up with you?

Eddie: Well I wrote the duet, and found someone to sing it with.

Jake: Wow, that's got to be a new record even for you, a whole song in one night? Do you ever sleep Eddie?

Eddie: Of course, I just have great inspiration.

Jake: Haha, well I think I can get you into the studio tomorrow afternoon, who's this girl your singing with?

Eddie: Loren of course.

Jake: Eddie… are you sure she's ready for that? Or are you sure she can do it?

Eddie: Positive, have a little faith Jake.

Jake: Ok ok, well I'll see you tomorrow.

Eddie: Ok, see you then.

Eddie hung up and went back into the other room to spend the day with Loren.

Chloe

Chloe had been on the run for a few weeks now, never getting comfortable in one place. She hated that the little girl had done this to her, made her a common criminal. She was going to get her revenge, whether it killed her or not. As much as she wanted Eddie back, that wasn't the reason she was after Loren now. Loren had gotten her into trouble, gotten her sent to jail, and now she didn't even have time to breathe before the police were back on to her trail, she had nearly gotten caught multiple times. She wasn't cut out for the criminal life, and it showed in the bags under her eyes. She just wanted to go home and be with Tyler. But even he had left her, all because of that stupid little blind girl. She had ruined her life, and she was going to pay for it. Chloe just needed a plan, obviously she couldn't inflict any physical harm, since Loren was guarded by not only Eddie, but a guard who followed her around 24/7. Chloe was at the public library in the tiny little town she was in, and she looked up Loren Tate, trying to find anything possible that she could hold against her. She found the story of what her dad had done to her, and Chloe nearly screamed from joy, she had an easy solution, it was time for her to find Trent.

Loren

Loren started packing up her room, the night before she was set to record her and Eddie's duet, with help from Melissa and her Mom of course. Melissa was very out of it these last couple of days, ever since her incident with Ian, and no one really blamed her. Loren tried to help, but Melissa couldn't really be comforted, she was just trying to forget. So they started putting all of her stuff in boxes, and slowly they were moving those boxes to Eddie's penthouse. She went to sleep that night, dreaming about recording with Eddie, but somehow her nightmares always destroyed her pleasant dreams. She saw the worst things possible happening, she always saw the worst in everything ever since the accident. Loren didn't get too much sleep that night, and in the morning Eddie noticed when he picked her up.

Eddie: Hey beautiful, you look tired.

Loren: I am.

Eddie: Couldn't sleep?

Loren: Just your typical nightmares, maybe when I move in with you they'll go away.

Eddie: I really hope so, you don't deserve that.

Loren: Aw, it's ok, but when are we scheduled to record?

Eddie: In an hour, we could get breakfast really fast if you want?

Loren: Sure, you get to pick.

Eddie drives Loren to the café and grabs some blueberry muffins. He gets back into the car and hands the box to Loren.

Loren: Muffins? How simple for a rock star.

Eddie laughs: Well ok I guess if you don't like muffins-

Loren: Nope muffins are perfect.

Eddie and Loren sit in the parking lot of the café, eating and talking, before they know it, it's time to record. Eddie starts up the car.

Eddie: Are you ready for this?

Loren: I-I think so.

Eddie: Don't worry, you'll do great.

Loren: You think I'm great at everything.

Eddie: That's because you are great at everything.

Loren rolls her eyes, they arrive at the studio about ten minutes later, Eddie opens Loren's door and helps her out.

Eddie: Let's do this Ms. Tate.

Eddie

Eddie was so happy Loren was recording with him, he couldn't imagine singing a duet with anyone else. When they walked into the studio, he saw Jake standing there talking to the sound guy.

Jake: Eduardo! What's up? Hey Loren.

Eddie: Hey Jake.

Loren: Hi Jake.

Jake: You guys ready to record this thing? We have about an hour of studio time, which should be fine since it's only one song, but it gives us time in case we have to redo or anything.

Eddie: We won't, Loren's perfect.

Jake: Ok well let's get started.

He led Eddie and Loren into the booth then walked out.

Eddie: You're going to be great Loren, I promise.

Loren takes a shaky breath: As long as you're here.

Loren slightly tightens her grip on Eddie's hand, as if she's afraid he's going to disappear. Jake's voice comes in through the speaker: Ok guys whenever you're ready give us the thumbs up.

Eddie: You ready to shine?

Loren: As ready as I'll ever be.

Eddie gives Jake a thumbs up through the glass and the music starts to play.

Melissa

Melissa had been living with the Tate's for the last couple of days, getting nonstop calls from Ian. But she was sick of it, she had doubts when she took Ian back, but she couldn't just forgive and forget, it hurt too bad. She had to move on, to get over Ian. She was sitting in Loren's room, sulking, wishing that Loren would let her go to the studio with her. Loren had been stressed, and though she wanted her best friend's support, having Jake and Eddie and the sound guy there was enough for her already. She was editing her latest project, doing basically nothing, when she got a call from Tyler.

Tyler: Hey Melissa, do you want to get lunch?

Melissa: Uh, sure Tyler where?

Tyler: I know this really great pizza place downtown.

Melissa: Sounds great, you can pick me up in an hour.

Tyler: I'll be there.

Melissa hangs up and looks at the wall.

Melissa's thoughts: It's just lunch right? Nothing more than that, he doesn't like me that way, probably more like a sister right?

Tyler

It had taken Tyler nearly an hour to work up the courage to call Melissa, he knew she had just been in a rough breakup and he didn't want to rush things, but he couldn't help but fall for her. But he was going to take things slow, he was going to make Melissa fall for him.

Loren

Loren took a deep breath and began to sing, her words corresponded with Eddie's like a conversation. She pretended like it was only her and Eddie and no one else would ever hear it. After recording the song, and turning the microphones off she let out a huge breath of air.

Eddie laughed: You did amazing, better than anything I've ever heard.

Jake's voice over the speaker: That was really good, you were right Eddie she can sing, who would of thought?

Eddie: Anyone who knew Loren Jake, because she is absolutely amazing, and can do anything she sets her mind to.

Loren smiled, she loved when Eddie praised her like that, and she loved that Jake had liked it.

Jake: Ok well, we're going to release snippets of it probably sometime over the next weekend, then start selling it on iTunes in a couple of weeks, you're going to be famous Loren!

Loren's heart raced a little, and the color drained from her face, she didn't really want to be famous, she didn't want her music out there for everyone to hear, luckily it was only her voice and all anyone would be hearing is her and Eddie's love story.

End Chapter 22

**AN: Sorry it's really short this time, but I haven't posted in a couple of days and just wanted to get this out there, plus I thought this was a good place to stop, review and tell me what you think! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Melissa

Over the last couple of weeks, Melissa had gotten more phone calls than she could count from Ian, but they started to slow down, then all together stop. Ian hadn't given up on Melissa though, he emailed her every day, apologizing again and again. Melissa read some of them, but deleted the majority, she couldn't let him get into her mind.

Melissa's thoughts: Maybe I should at least talk to him one more time, is it his fault that that girl showed up? Maybe he was just shocked, maybe he just couldn't think, I do still love him, but does he deserve another chance?

Melissa decides to give him a chance to explain yet again, so she drove to his apartment since in all of his emails he ended it with "Please stop by soon, whenever you want." So she figured it would be fine. After hiking her way up the stairs since the elevator was broken, she knocked on the door, only to be greeted by a girl she hoped never to see again, Julia, who looked ever so happy to see her.

Loren

The next couple of weeks for Loren had blown by, packing and getting ready to move in with Eddie, not to mention all of the prepping she had to do for college. When she went to see Eddie today, he opened the door with a smile on his face.

Eddie: Loren, guess what came out on ITunes today?

Loren: The duet? It came out already? I thought Jake said a couple of weeks!

Eddie: Uh babe, it's been a couple of weeks.

Loren: Really? I've been too busy, I don't even have time to breathe anymore!

Eddie: Well relax ok?

Loren: So how's it selling?

Eddie: It's already up to number 3 on the charts, and it was just released earlier today.

Loren breathes in: Wow, that was fast, do you think people like it?

Eddie: Well it wouldn't be number 3 without people liking it, but never read your own reviews, first rule of show biz.

Loren: Well ok, I guess I'll have to take your word for it.

Eddie: And breathe a little ok? It'll be fine, your names not even on it remember?

Loren: Yeah you're right, nobody knows it was me.

As soon as Loren finished her sentence she got a call, she pressed the button to answer it.

Loren: Hello?

Tyler: Hey Lo, I just wanted to tell you how amazing your duet with Eddie was, I don't even like his music.

Loren: Uh thanks, but h-how did you know about it?

Tyler: It's a top seller on ITunes, hard not to hear about it.

Loren: But it didn't have my name on it.

Tyler: Uh yeah it did, says it's sung by Loren Tate and Eddie Duran.

Loren nearly dropped her phone in shock, Eddie noticed the color drain from her face and got worried. She quickly said goodbye to Tyler and hung up.

Loren: Eddie, why does Tyler know that I sang that duet with you?

Eddie: You didn't tell him?

Loren: N-no, he said that the song is by Loren Tate and Eddie Duran, how does he know that Eddie?!

Eddie shocked: I-I don't know, I told Jake to leave the female vocalist as anonymous.

Loren: Eddie! This is exactly why I didn't want to do this, I don't want the rock star life, and singing a duet with you is like instant fame!

Eddie: I-I'm so sorry Loren, I didn't mean for this to happen, I thought they would leave you anonymous I swear.

Loren: This is not good, how am I ever going to go to college and be a normal student if I'm singing duets with Eddie Duran?!

Eddie: People already know we're dating anyways.

Loren: That's not the point Eddie! I wanted to be anonymous, I didn't want people to know it was me!

Eddie: Calm down babe, this is going to be alright, one duet doesn't make you an instant superstar.

Loren: What if it's with a world famous rock star Eddie? Everyone who buys your music will know, everyone of those people that got the duet to the top. And my Mom, she's going to know that I still sing and-

Eddie: Shh Lo, breathe, it'll be fine I promise. What's the worst thing that could happen when your Mom finds out?

Loren: It could bring terrible memories back about my childhood and Trent!

Eddie: Just because she doesn't show it babe, doesn't mean they aren't there, she would want you to do what you love.

Loren sighs: Yeah I guess you're right, but she'll still think I lied to her.

Eddie: You didn't lie to her, you just didn't tell her.

Loren smiled: Eddie Duran, you always know how to make me feel better, you're the best boyfriend ever, did you know that?

Eddie: Of course I did.

Eddie swoops Loren up into a kiss, which lasted nearly ten minutes, and was interrupted by the beeping of Loren's phone.

Loren: I bet that's my Mom.

Eddie: Talk to her babe, you need to.

Loren: Yeah I know.

Loren presses the button and holds the phone up to her ear.

Loren: Hello?

Nora: Loren! Why didn't you tell me you still sang? You sounded amazing, I bought your song on ITunes and have already listened to it like ten times.

Loren: Thanks Mom, but it's Eddie's song, I just sang it with him.

Nora: I'm pretty sure he wrote it about you, and it takes two to sing a duet.

Loren considered Nora's words, she had told herself multiple times over the last few weeks that it was Eddie's music and not hers that she had sung, but in truth they shared the music. It was equal participation on both sides.

Nora: Loren? Are you still there?

Loren: Yeah I am.

Nora: Max says your duet is amazing.

Loren: Tell him I said thanks, can I call you back later Mom? I need to do a ton of stuff.

Nora: Ok stop by later, love you rock star.

Loren: Uh thanks Mom.

Melissa

Melissa: What are you doing here?

Julia: I have more of a right to be here than you do, you're just his ex.

Melissa: I need to talk to Ian, where is he?

Julia: Busy, getting dressed I think.

Melissa cringed: Just tell him I stopped by.

Julia: Whatever.

Julia slammed the door in Melissa's face, leaving her there feeling stupid for ever showing up. She wiped the tears forming in her eyes and walked back down the stairs, if she had known at the time what was going on though, she would of stayed.

Ian

Julia had shown up at Ian's house unannounced, and had barged her way in.

Ian: What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough damage?

Julia: Just came to let you know I'm pregnant.

Ian: Y-you're what?

Julia: Pregnant, and it's yours.

Ian: It can't be, you're a regular at that bar, it could be anyone's!

Julia: It's yours, I'm sure.

Ian: How far along are you?

Julia: I-I don't know.

Ian: You didn't go to the doctor! How do you even know you're pregnant?!

Julia: I took a test at home.

Ian: Those aren't reliable, come on we're going to a doctor, let me go make a call.

Ian walked into the other room to call a clinic, and that's when Melissa arrived, Ian had heard her voice and bolted into the other room, only to see Julia slamming the door shut.

Ian: What did you do?

Julia: Got rid of the trash.

Ian: That was Melissa wasn't it?! Do you know how many times I've called her, emailed her, texted her, asking for her to come and talk to me?! Why do you have to ruin everything?!  
Julia: Sorry, I figured even if you get a chance to talk to her, why would she take you back? I mean you might become a father soon , is she even old enough to drink?

Ian: Come on, we're going to the clinic down the street, they said they can have a last minute check up, to see how far along you are, or if you're even pregnant. I hope to God you're not.

Julia: Fine.

Ian and Julia walked out the door and down the stairs, Ian trying to get a hold of Melissa the whole walk there, no luck.

Melissa

Melissa sat in the café and pulled out her laptop. She wanted to cry, she wanted to destroy all of the few pictures of her and Ian together, but something in her heart told her it wasn't true, that something was wrong, she shook it off. She opened up her pictures file, and deleted every picture of Ian. She had one left in the end, and opened up photo shop to morph his face, when Tyler walked up and sat across from her again.

Tyler: What's wrong?

Melissa: Oh- hey Tyler, nothing just Ian being a jerk.

Tyler: You gave that guy _another _chance?

Melissa: I tried, you know when you find love it's special, but the girl he slept with was there.

Tyler: That sucks, but not all guys are jerks.

Melissa: I never said that, I just said he was.

Tyler: Ok, well how would you like it if I took you out to lunch, to celebrate our awful relationship histories?

Melissa: That sounds great, I could use something to get my mind off of everything.

Tyler: Shall we?

Tyler grabbed Melissa's hand and helped her out of the booth. They walked out to their cars.

Ian

Ian and Julia walked to the clinic, then signed in at the front desk. They waited a few minutes before the doctor called them in.

Doctor: So what brings you two here?

Ian: Julia here thinks she's pregnant.

Julia: I know I am.

Doctor: Ok, well answer the questions on this form, a nurse will be giving you an ultrasound in about five minutes.

Julia: Ok thanks.

Julia answers the questions, then lays back to wait for the nurse. Ian is practically shaking he's so nervous, why did he get so drunk that one night? Not only did it ruin his relationship with the one girl he's ever loved, but now he has this girl clinging on to him. He was hoping, no praying, that either she was too far along or wasn't pregnant. He waited patiently as the nurse started to rub Julia's stomach with the gel, then started giving her the ultrasound.

End Chapter 23

**AN: Sorry for not posting in like a week guys, things have been busy and I had trouble coming up with a good plotline for this chapter. I'll be posting some more today, maybe on this story or maybe just on my others, just stay tuned :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Again guys, sorry for the wait, it feels harder to write this one than the others, sorry :)**

Loren

Loren sat down on the couch, so nervous she was practically sweating. She felt exposed, like everyone in the world had a little window into her life, she hated this feeling and wanted it to go away. Loren could hear Eddie sit down next to her, trying to talk to her, trying to calm her down, but she fazed him out, she needed to think. Loren knew that she was already exposed to this, the paparazzi the music business all together, she was automatically a part of it when she started dating Eddie, but not like this. There would be critics talking about her music, just, well criticizing her for the most part. Her voice, her singing, hadn't been heard by anyone but Eddie in more than seven years, but now the whole world had access to it. This whole situation made Loren want to crawl under a rock and hide. Eventually Eddie must of realized he wasn't getting through to Loren, since he turned the news to a random gossip channel, Loren heard the hosts talking about her duet with Eddie.

Host 1: Earlier today, famous singer Eddie Duran released a new duet, who's he singing it with? None other than Loren Tate, his current girlfriend.

Host 2: Loren Tate is unknown in the film or music up until now, no word on how the two met, however I have a feeling Loren Tate will be well known in the music business soon enough.

Host 1: I agree, her voice is so pure and true, it would make anyone who heard it love it.

Loren perked up when she heard those words, at least if they had to hear it they had liked it. She raised her head, then reached out for Eddie, who immediately took her hand.

Eddie: They love you, you see?

Loren: I guess, but that doesn't mean I forgive you, what happened, why was my name on that song?!

Eddie: I don't know, I told Jake, and he proof reads everything before he sends it off.

Loren: Then why did he not notice that my name was on the song!

Eddie: I'm not sure, but don't freak out, it all worked out in the end right?

Loren: I guess… Oh I need to call Melissa!

Ian

Ian sat in the room of the clinic, next to Julia, patiently waiting for the doctor to come in to do an ultrasound. Judging by the questions Julia had answered if she was pregnant, she had been pregnant way before he and her met, but he had to check. The nurse walked in and started the ultrasound up, while Ian sat in anticipation. He wasn't ready to be a father, let alone one to Julia's child, considering she was such a terrible person. She looked happy to bring this child into the world, that is if Ian were the father, which he hoped and prayed he wasn't. As the nurse was rubbing the gel on her stomach, then checking for the baby, he heard a faint heartbeat, then felt his own hear plummeting, she was defiantly pregnant.

Nurse: Congratulations Julia and Ian, you're going to be parents!

Ian: Maybe, how far a long do you think the baby is?

Nurse: Uh, hard to say for sure, but I'd say at least 3 months, maybe more.

Ian felt like he had just won the lottery, there was no way possible this baby could be his, now he had to try and find Melissa yet again, to try and make things right.

Ian: Well thanks, sorry Julia, this baby can't be mine.

Julia: I know it is! It has to be!

Ian: Not possible, you're way too far along.

Julia: Fine, whatever.

He could see the look of hurt in her eyes, the look of fear, and he wanted to help her a little, but she had lied and deceived him, plus the baby wasn't his. Ian ran out of the clinic and to Melissa's house, or at least what he thought was Melissa's house.

Eddie

Eddie looked over at Loren lovingly, for some reason he had this all consuming desire to protect her from harm's way, and if she thought that having her name on the duet was putting her in a bad position, then he wanted to do everything he could to make her feel better. But at the moment, she looked excited, digging her phone out of her purse and pressing the button to call Melissa. At first the conversation was on the happy side, for the most part at least, but when Melissa started talking he saw Loren's face pale a little. She practically yelled into the receiver "Oh my gosh Mel, I'm so sorry, I'll be at your apartment in like 10 minutes!" she was about to end the call, when Melissa said something else, Loren responded quickly "Ok, have fun, I know he'll take care of you, be careful though, and I'll see you tomorrow." She finally hung up and turned back towards Eddie.

Eddie: What happened?

Loren: Well uh, Ian and Mel drama.

Eddie: What happened?

Loren: I'm not sure if I should tell you this, since you're Ian's best friend.

Eddie: You can tell me, I'll just find out from him soon enough.

Loren: Ok, Mel was going to give Ian another chance, out of the goodness of her heart may I add, when she got there though, Julia was in Ian's apartment, she said Ian was getting dressed.

Eddie: Uh ok, who's Julia?

Loren sighs: When Ian and Mel broke up, they broke up because Melissa found out Ian cheated on her remember? *Eddie nods* Well that was Julia, and now he was back at his house.

Eddie: Wow ok, Mel just showed up there unannounced?

Loren scowls at him: Typical guy, but whatever, he sends her emails every day, and they all end with stop by any time.

Eddie: Sorry, but Ian seriously got all gushy in an email?

Loren: Yeah why? He seems like quite the charmer.

Eddie laughs: I think he won his last girlfriend, who wasn't the best of girls, over with a beer and a sleezy motel room.

Loren: Uh, ok, but how is she girlfriend material?

Eddie: Not sure, Ian said something just clicked with her, and he dated her for a week.

Loren: Well a week can hardly be counted as her being his girlfriend.

Eddie: We only knew each other for like three days before you became my girlfriend.

Loren rolls her eyes: Whatever, she's going to have dinner at Rumor with Tyler.

Eddie: Why Tyler?

Loren: I'm not sure, it seems as though they really hit it off though.

Eddie: Hmm, Mel really likes the womanizers doesn't she?

Loren: I don't know what her type is anymore, but Tyler is a nice guy at heart I know, he's my brother, he has to have some goodness in him.

Eddie: I know, and over the last few months he's really changed, I think Chloe was just poisoning him.

Loren shivers when she hears Chloe's name, Eddie notices and wraps his arms around her.

Eddie: It's ok, you don't have to worry about Chloe.

Loren: But Eddie, she's still out there, plotting her revenge on me.

Eddie: And she'll never get closer than 30 miles, I would give my life for you Loren, I love you.

Loren smiles, the smile that drives Eddie crazy.

Loren: I love you too.

Melissa

Melissa and Ian walked into Rumor together, in sort of an awkward manner. Most people came in hand and hand, enjoying their time together, but Melissa and Tyler were just friends, right? Her feelings for him were sort of confusing, she wanted to keep things at a friend level, to avoid getting hurt, but at the same time, some part of her mind was screaming for her to kiss him. She tried to wipe the feeling away from her mind, but it just kept coming back, throughout their whole meal Melissa caught herself daydreaming about Tyler, it scared her to death.

Tyler: Mel? Earth to Mel, hello?

Melissa: Oh, did you say something?

Tyler laughs: Yeah I did, I asked how your food was, but what were you doing?

Melissa: Thinking.

Tyler: Oh, about Ian?

Melissa: Yeah and you I guess.

Tyler looks momentarily surprised, then regains his serious, sort of cocky, gaze, for that gaze there was no in between, you either loved it or hated it. Melissa could feel herself starting to love it, as much as she willed herself not to, she was slowly falling for Tyler.

Tyler: Well, I'm really sorry about what Ian did, some guys are total jerks.

Melissa looked down at her phone, that was buzzing like crazy, there were about 40 texts and 60 missed calls from Ian, she skimmed down the texts. Most of them were saying "It's not what it looks like Mel, I swear, please talk to me, we can work things out." She wanted more than anything to get up from the table and go to Ian's apartment to talk to him, but she was afraid of what she may find.

Melissa: I don't know what to do anymore.

Tyler: What do you mean?

Melissa: I kind of want to go talk to Ian, I mean I love that man, but I don't know what I'll find when I go. I mean I certainly wasn't expecting to find Julia cozying up in his apartment earlier, but he says it was a misunderstanding, should I believe him?

Tyler: I can't really say, I guess follow your heart.

Melissa: I'm sorry for dumping this on you, I really am, I'm just so confused.

Tyler reached over the table and grabbed one of her hands.

Tyler: Personally I don't think he deserves you.

Melissa looked up at Tyler, she saw something different in his eyes, something she had seen in Ian's eyes, something that said he cared.

Ian

Ian was hoping that Melissa would talk to him when he arrived, just let himself once again, she had come to his house to talk right? He went up to the front door, hoping that she would answer it and not her mom Lisa. Instead a boy, around nineteen or twenty, opened the door.

Phil: Who are you?

Ian: Uh, Ian, I was looking for Melissa.

Phil: Well I don't really know where she is, she moved out about three weeks ago, couldn't take me being the golden child I guess, personally I think she should of just dealt with it.

Ian: Oh, I guess you're Phil.

Phil sarcastically: Aw, my sister talks about me? That's so sweet.

Ian: Yeah she does, could you just tell me where she is mate?

Phil mockingly: I don't know _mate _sorry I couldn't be of less help.

Phil slammed the door in Ian's face.

Ian's thoughts: Wow, that guy is an even bigger jerk than Mel described him to be, but I need to find her, who would know where she is? Wait, isn't Eddie's girlfriend best of mates with her? Maybe she'll know.

End Chapter 24

**AN: Ok, sorry again for not updating, hopefully on all my stories I'll update ****_at least _****once a week. But lately I've been focusing on one story every week. Today I'll update most likely all of them though, so stay tuned :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Loren

Loren is lying on a sleeping Eddie's chest on the couch in Eddie's penthouse. The soft sound of the television playing in the background of Loren's thoughts, she still can't believe the success of her single on ITunes. It's up to number one on the top downloaded list within twenty four hours, which is incredible. Her phone beeps loudly from within her purse, she scrambles quickly to get it before it wakes Eddie up. Her purse's content, which is an unorganized mess as usual, ends up scattered across the floor in all different direction. She finally locates the phone, and presses the talk button.

**Loren**: "Hello?"

**Person**: "Hello little girl, miss me?"

Loren's stomach drops as she realizes who's on the phone, the person who has made constant reappearances in her nightmares the past few months. None other than Chloe Carter.

**Loren:** "W-what do you want?"

**Chloe**: "I just want to give you another warning, back off of Eddie. I heard the duet you two did, just to let you know it sucks. You're almost as bad in the music department as you are in the looks department."

**Loren**: "Why can't you just leave me alone Chloe? You escaped prison, and you're a fugitive. Basically you screwed up what little promise your life had in order to try and end mine. I'm not going to leave my boyfriend alone, considering he has been my boyfriend for months now, and he loves me."

**Chloe practically snarls**: "He does not love you, he still loves me!"

**Loren**: "You are delusional Chloe! You two haven't dated in nearly a year!"

**Chloe**: "Just watch your back kid, I mean if you could see that is."

The dial tone sounded signaling that the conversation was over. She slowly brought the phone down from her face, still in shock that the conversation had even occurred. Eddie was softly snoring on the couch, oblivious to the world around him, the world that was falling apart around Loren.

Melissa

Tyler was a perfect gentleman throughout the whole dinner, following her car home just to make sure she got there ok, even walking Melissa to her doorstep at the end of the evening. Which only left Melissa all the more confused. She sank down on the wall of Loren's cabin, wanting more than anything to talk to Loren, who wasn't home. The house was eerily silent, both of the Tate's with the Duran's. Her phone was buzzing nonstop with the continuous flow of calls she was getting from Ian. After about ten minutes of sitting in silence, besides the buzz of the phone, she picked it up.

**Melissa**: "What do you want?"

The venom in Melissa's voice surprised her, though it was what she had intended.

**Ian:** "Melissa! It's not what you think-"

**Melissa**: "Ian, I was going to give you another chance! And what do I get for doing so? Some girl in my face telling me that you're in your room getting dressed, I don't understand it Ian, I can't deal with all this drama."

**Ian:** "Melissa please just hear me out."

**Melissa**: "Fine, you have five minutes."

**Ian:** "She came over to tell me she was pregnant and-"

**Melissa**: "Oh I see that makes it so much better."

**Ian:** "No Melissa it isn't mine, she's out of my life for good I promise."

**Melissa**: "Does that mean I have to be a part of it? You've hurt me so bad Ian I just don't know if I can forgive you."

She starts sobbing into the phone, not caring that he heard her. The past few weeks had been so hard for her, the fight with her parents, getting ready for college, and not to mention all of the Ian drama.

**Ian:** "Can I come over? Or could you come over here? We need to work this out Melissa, I love you."

Against her better judgment, she agreed to come over to his apartment. She loved him, despite all of the pain he had caused her, a love like that she could not ignore.

Ian

Ian was in the car, on the way to Eddie's penthouse when he finally got through to Melissa. He abruptly turned around and headed to his apartment when she agreed to come over. He felt like a kid on Christmas, and couldn't wait to see her. All of his relationships thus far in his life had been short lived and based upon physical needs, while now he had a connection that was foreign to him, what he knew was love. Tonight, he would do everything in his power to make Melissa forgive him, or even agree to work things out with him so they could proceed in their relationship. He still had the promise ring, and hoped that one day she would accept it. One day very soon, but first he needed her forgiveness, he needed her to give him another chance.

Loren

Loren sat back down on the couch, sinking into Eddie's arms. She wasn't sure what to do, whether or not to tell Eddie about the phone conversation she had just had. Undoubtedly Eddie would freak out, and go after Chloe, though chances of finding her were slim to none. She was nearly shaking from fear, her heart was nearly jumping out of her chest. It must of woken up Eddie, because he wrapped his arms around her a little tighter, and started to talk.

**Eddie**: "Loren, what's wrong?"

**Loren**: "N-nothing."

Eddie sat up, Loren could feel him adjust his body in order to get a better view of her face.

**Eddie:** "Come on, you know I know you better than that, what happened?"

**Loren**: "I-I just got a call f-from-"

She couldn't will herself to continue, all the sobs she had held back, all of the fear she had contained was flowing out. Eddie patiently waited for her to continue, holding her close and rubbing her back. Loren's head was lying on his shoulder, before she went on with what she was saying, she took a deep breath of his scent. He smelled like the expensive rock star cologne he used, a comforting scent to Loren.

**Loren:** "I-I got a call from Chloe."

Eddie flew off the couch, immediately outraged.

**Eddie:** "What?! Are you ok? What did she say?"

**Loren**: "Just her usual 'back off of Eddie' she sounded so desperate Eddie, I'm scared."

**Eddie:** "She will never touch you Loren, I'm calling the police."

Eddie ran into the other room to grab his phone, and Loren could faintly hear the muffled conversation through the slightly open door. The police conversation was basically protocol, stating the incident and such, after that Loren expected him to come back into the room. But was surprised when he made another call.

**Eddie:** "Hey Pops."

**Eddie**: "Chloe called Loren, I need your help."

Loren would give anything to hear the other end of that conversation, but all she heard was the sound of scribbling on paper, then a quick goodbye. Now Loren really wanted Eddie to come back, but was surprised yet again by a third call.

**Eddie**: "Hey Joe, this Eddie Duran, Max's son. I need your services."

There was a brief pause while this Joe guy responded.

**Eddie:** "Well my girlfriend just received a threatening phone call from Chloe Carter, could you try and track her down? Get her rearrested, I don't have anything to go off, and it will be practically impossible, but you're the best in the business."

Another pause, then a slight laugh from Eddie.

**Eddie:** "Yeah I know, thanks Joe. Call me if you find anything, or better yet call the police first."

Then finally, Eddie walked back into the room.

**Eddie:** "Ok, don't worry Loren, she'll be in jail soon."

**Loren:** "Who was that on the phone?"

**Eddie**: "My dad's private investigator, he's going to find Chloe, and she's going to be put in jail."

**Loren:** "I don't know Eddie, she never leaves a trace, and hasn't been seen since I was in the hospital."

**Eddie**: "We will find her."

Eddie scoops Loren into a warm hug, one that releases her from all of her troubles. One that makes her forget all of her problems, and makes her remember how much she loves Eddie. He pulls away briefly in order to place a kiss on Loren's lips, when he pulled her back into another hug, breaking their kiss, she could still feel the warmth of his lips on hers.

Melissa

Melissa knocked on the door of Ian's apartment, and it was opened in a matter of seconds. She walked in, thinking back to what had happened earlier today that felt like lifetimes ago. She stood motionless at the door way for a few minutes, looking at Ian, studying his appearance. He was wearing a gray v-neck t-shirt with navy jeans, and had a light five o'clock shadow, he looked genuinely ecstatic to see her. After what seemed like eternity of the two studying each other, Ian motioned for Melissa to come in. Melissa happily accepted, wanting to put the awkward silence behind them. Neither of them knew exactly what to say, but Ian finally spoke up.

**Ian:** "I really am sorry Mel."

**Melissa:** "I know you are, but sorry doesn't mean anything."

She surprised herself once again, she had meant for her words to come out strong, but instead they quivered with weakness.

**Ian:** "Let me make this up to you Mel, I'll do anything."

**Melissa:** "I love you Ian, that's the only reason I'm here. Most people would call me stupid for coming back, but I don't think I can really stay away."

**Ian:** "I love you too, and I know we can work this out, love conquers all."

Melissa takes a deep breath, and sits down on the couch. She wiped the tears now trickling slowly down her face, and looked up towards Ian.

**Melissa**: "Why did you do it?"

**Ian:** "What?"

**Melissa**: "Why did you cheat on me?"

**Ian:** "I was too drunk for comprehension love, I couldn't think."

**Melissa:** "And who's to say you won't do that again?"

**Ian:** "I won't I –"

**Melissa**: "You know you love to party, and with parties comes alcohol."

**Ian:** "I'll give up parties, I'll give up alcohol entirely if it means you'll be my girlfriend again."

**Melissa:** "You would do that?"

**Ian:** "For you I'd give up anything, I'll go pour all the alcohol in my house down the drain right now."

Melissa looked up into his eyes and knew he was serious, he truly loved her with every fiber of his being. So, after more than a month, Melissa stood up and kissed Ian, though she hadn't forgiven him completely, she was 'on the road to recovery.'

End Chapter 25

**AN: Sorry for the wait, hope you guys liked it, and to all those guests who review, thanks, I wish you would all get accounts so I could thank you personally in PM, but you know who you are. :)**


End file.
